Ever After
by Thousandson
Summary: Picking up right after Harry and Voldemort's final battle. Harry must now deal with everything that has happened and settle into a more normal life that turns out to be much harder than he thought. A story of Friendship Drama and Romance.
1. Chapter 1 Smiling Tears of Chaos

Authors notes:

.

I'm not new to writing Fanfiction, but this is the first time I tried to do a Harry Potter one.

The reason I'm writing this is simple. I got the flu and had nothing better to do than the reread the whole series of books.

I got to the end and remembered how dissatisfied I was with the ending. Just boom it's over and a little clip of their lives ten years later.

I decided to check out some fanfiction and see if anyone had the same ideas as I did for how they wanted the rest of the story to be done.

Sadly I put in what I wanted to read with the marker of one-hundred thousand words or more and it came up blank.

I did find a few shorter stories that touch on some of my ideas(one of them seems to be a pretty common one), but didn't find one that didn't trounce all over the true characters.

So here I am writing for you all.

.

I'll be writing this story starting with Harry's final battle with Voldemort.

After that I'm not following the cannon much, if at all.

Unlike a lot of FF writers I will stay true to the original characters personalities as much as I can.

For those of you new to my writing I will tell you up front, I am a very long character driven and relationships type of story writer.

Don't expect tons of action like Harry hunting down Death Eaters in my works, because it's not likely to happen.

On the flip side I'm not going to have ten-thousand scenes of Harry unloading his kids from the car either.

(Honestly does anyone enjoy reading a story like that? ,Because there is way too many of them out there.)

.

A few places in the story might seem a little choppy so sorry about that in advance.

I had thirteen thousand words of the first chapter written and somehow my writing program turned it into a single R.

The auto recovery file was corrupt and I almost didn't bother trying to redo it and nearly gave up on the story.

.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its right…If I did you'd probably already have book eight on your bookshelf. ( well maybe if you thought it was good enough to buy).

Mature Rating: This story is Rated Mature for graphic depiction of grotesque violence (only in this chapter), physiological trauma, sexually charged situations and possible crude humor.

Reader discretion is advised (please note: strong sexual content was not on the list for those of you looking for that.).

Without further a due.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The morning dawn was shining with an array of pink and orange through the bewitched ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

None of the students dared move as Harry and Voldemort dueled in the center of the room to the death.

They had given them a wide birth to fight, fearful of their battle.

They launched their spells at one another and they screamed through the air colliding in a burst of colored spark.

Voldemort's own neon green killing curse rebounded off of Harry spell and hit him in the chest.

He crumpled to the floor as the Elder Wand flew in a high arch out of his hands. His lifeless eyes showed the surprise he saw an instant before his death.

Harry breathing heavily caught the wand with his free hand.

His fellow peers watched him with baited breath, none of them dared move as he labored.

They only hoped the Dark Lord was truly gone in the long moment that he spent catching his breath.

"It's over…" He said softly in the silent hall.

.

Harry's palms were sweaty and his trembling legs would no longer hold him. He collapsed to his knees in tired weariness.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and rush to him. She flung her arms around him and embraced him.

He choked slightly when he breathed in some of her bushy hair before sweeping her hair out of his face.

The wands he was holding clattered to the ground and he embraced her back tightly.

He rested his head on her shoulder in tired weariness and said. "I'm free…at last…I'm finally… free…"

His eyes closed and his body went limp in her arms. The last thing he remembered was a woman's voice screaming for Madam Pomfrey.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry found himself in the mist of the battle of Hogwarts. Death Eaters were dueling two and three students at a time in the halls.

Curses and hexes of every color were flying everywhere and the bodies of those that had fallen littered the floor.

The walls shook from distant explosions as pieces of the ceiling started to crumble and fall down.

Harry heard another explosion, but this one was closer and more sickly sounding.

It was followed by a blood curdling scream followed by maniacal laughter that rang out over the sounds of battle.

Three Death Eaters barred the way to the Great Hall where the screaming and laughter came from.

The scream sounded very familiar to him and his pulse quickened with dread and worry.

.

Fearing not for his safety he charged right through the Death Eaters that were sending killing curses flying at everyone in sight.

One of them nearly grazed his ear before he made it to the archway of the Great Hall just before part of the ceiling came down behind him.

Dust shot out around him and he coughed as he staggered through the door to the Great Hall. What he saw inside shocked and stunned him to his core.

In the back left corner Hagrid was piling the students bodies against the wall oblivious to everything else that was going on with tears rolling down his somber face.

All the tables, save for one, were gone. The one that was left was pushed all the way up to the wall on the Slytherin side of the hall.

Breakfast had been set out on it like any other day.

Warm toast hung in neat rows in their cooling racks and a variety of fruits was scattered across the table joined by more bodies of his classmates.

Ginny was sitting at the table with her head resting in her over turned cereal bowl.

Her lifeless eyes stared blankly off towards the back of the room as the milk from her cereal dribbled onto the floor.

.

The sounds of growling and ripping flesh drew his attention to the other side of the room.

On the other side of the hall Greyback the werewolf had Luna pinned against the wall by her shoulders while he violently devoured the flesh from her arm.

Luna didn't scream, in fact she didn't seem to mind at all. She had her free hand digging in his ear.

"Mr. Wolfie if you don't hold still I can't get the Nargles out of your ears."

She said wispily just before he bared down and ripped her arm free from its socket spraying blood over himself as he greedily ate.

Harry stomach churned from seeing the grotesque sight and he forced himself to look away.

The hideous laughter filling the room almost drove him insane.

.

He looked to the source with a pained expression only to see Voldemort wearing Dumbledore's robe and standing at his golden owl podium laughing to the waning night's sky.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw what was on the floor in front of Voldemort.

Ron was face down on the cold stone floor in a pool of his own blood. In his right hand was a severed female hand and out beside him it looked like someone's body had exploded.

Bloody body parts and glistening pink organs fell off the halls enchanted ceiling in a slow bloody squishy rain.

Harry eyes fell to a tangled mass of bushy bloodstained hair just to the left side of Voldemort and instantly realized it was what was left of Hermione.

His fear and anger rose as he went to scream and level his wand at Voldemort and pour all his rage into his next spell.

.

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up!" Ron said while shaking him by the shoulders. Slowly Harry opened his eyes to the stinging bright light in the room.

Ron was standing over him with a very worried look.

"You alright mate? Blimey I thought you were having a fit or something." He said in a worried voice. He looked pale and he hadn't shaved for what looked like a week.

Harry slowly leaned forward out of the sweat soaked blankets of the hospital cot he was laying in.

He reached up and winced out of habit when he touched the lightning bolt shaped scar of his for head.

To his surprise his finger tips only felt the slick sweat soaked skin of his head. His scar didn't hurt at all. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He looked like he was in an office of some kind.

There was a desk near him with neat stacks of paper work and just behind it there was what looked like a wine rack, but it held potions instead.

He recognized six bottles of Skele-Gro near the top of it, but he didn't have a clue what the rest of them held.

"You-Your scar isn't hurting again is it?" Ron asked fearfully.

"No, it's not. I'm just used to it hurting, that's all. It was just a bad dream." He admitted a bit disorientated.

.

"Ergh where am I?" He asked groggily while trying to clear his foggy head.

Ron looked around a bit fearfully and said. "We are in Madam Pomfrey's office. So keep your voice down.

She had you out in the hospital ward, but the press has been all over the place and she moved you in here for your own protection.

The only one's she's letting see you right now are me and Hermione. She wouldn't even let mum and dad come and have a look at you.

Mum nearly ended up in one of those hospital beds as well when she argued with Madam Pomfrey a bit too much.

Madam Pomfrey can be really scary when she wants to be."

.

Harry gave him a confused look and said. "Wait, you mean the same Madam Pomfrey that always patched us up after Quidditch practice?"

Ron's eyes darted around nervously for a moment and then he said. "Yeah, that's her alright. She laid down the law after you got here.

It's not surprising really; everyone's been worried sick about you the past couple of days."

Harry gave him a shocked look and said. "Days? How long have I been out?"

"Two days and it's been chaos here at Hogwarts. Everyone's been trying to come and thank you for what you did." He said seriously.

.

Harry grabbed his head and tried to sift through his cloudy mind before finally asking.

"What happened? I remember Voldemort collapsing, but it gets fuzzy after that."

Ron winced at hearing Voldemort's name and then in an unsure voice he said.

"Well mate, you said it was over and then Hermione ran to you and hugged you. You mumbled something and passed out.

Madam Pomfrey says it was from stress."

Harry gave him a relieved look and said. "Oh."

"That's not all Harry. I don't know who took the picture but…" Ron said carefully as he handed him yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet.

The headline read 'HARRY POTTER VANQUISHES VOLDEMORT!'

There was a picture of Hermione with teary eyes running over to hug Harry on her knees that played over and over on the front page.

Harry quickly skimmed though the spotty details of the battle until he came to near the end of the article.

.

_"…spell rebounded and Voldemort was killed by his own killing curse. _

_Harry collapsed to his knees shortly afterward and then his long time on again off again girlfriend Hermione Granger rushed into his arms._

_Most of our more seasoned reader will remember that she has been trying to get her hands on Harry Potter for years._

_Her first known attempt was back during the Tri-wizard tournament, but it is believed that she was unsuccessful at that time and had to settle for famous seeker Victor Krum._

_It doesn't look she will be settling this time however. The two looked very much in love. I wouldn't be surprised if we hear of church bells in their near future._

_God knows everyone could use some good news with all that has been going on."_

_Head Journalist of the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter._

.

Harry threw the paper aside in disgust. "What utter rubbish! With everything that happened she is still spouting that nonsense!"

Ron gave him a reserved look and said. "I thought you'd be mad."

Harry quickly said. "I thought you would too Ron."

"Well yeah, I was mad when I read it yesterday, but I've had a bit of time to cool off and all.

Kind of hard to stay mad over something petty like that when so many people are dead." He said honestly.

"What's happened while I was knocked out?" He asked worriedly.

.

"Well they made Mr. Kingsley temporary minister of magic for one. Dad thinks he's a shoe in to get approved for the job.

Everyone that was in the Order of the Phoenix is greatly respected now since we were on the front lines from the start." Ron said.

"Well at least it's one of our guys. He can't do a worst job then the last few ministers." Harry said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"There's something else you need to know-" He started to say before the door opened and Hermione and Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

.

"Harry!" Hermione went to hug him and then she stopped in mid stride and the smile fell from her face.

"I see you are awake Mr. Potter. You gave us all a right bit of a fright over the past few days." She said stiffly before she did a quick physical examination on him.

"I think you should get a bit more rest before you leave Mr. Potter. Believe me you will need it.

There is a whole hoard of reporters outside the doors of the medical ward waiting for you.

I've been having to kick them out when they try to sneak in for days.

I'll be thankful when you're up and about again and my medical ward becomes quiet once more." She said and then quietly left and closed the door behind her.

.

Now that Madam Pomfrey was gone Hermione clutched her fist and trembled in anger while looking at the floor.

Ron back away in fear and Harry would have if he didn't feel so exposed in his lime green hospital gown.

Ron feared she was going to beat them to death with her fist before she finally spoke.

"Did you read what the vile hag wrote about us Harry?"

.

"Umm yeah I did, it was-" He started to say before Hermione cut him short.

She plopped down on the corner of his cot forcefully and crossed her arms as she fumed.

"Rubbish, complete rubbish! I guess Voldemort's down fall just wasn't a good enough story for her! She just had to add a bit of flare to spice it up!

Honestly, does she have no shame?" She snapped.

A long tense and awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well on the bright side you're getting married soon." Ron nervously joked to lighten the mood and regretted it almost before he finished saying it.

.

She stared daggers at him."Ronald Weasley!" She looked like she was going to draw her wand and curse him but suddenly she looked down sadly.

Harry quickly asked trying to change the subject. "So, you where saying Ron?"

Ron nearly had his back pressed up against the wall and suddenly relaxed.

"Oh right. Well mum and dad decided that we would wait to bury Fred until you woke up.

They knew you'd want to be there to…ya know say goodbye and all." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"How is the rest of your family?" Harry said with concern.

Ron gave him a strained look and said. "Well mums been crying on and off about Fred. She's pretty tore up about, but George is taking it the hardest.

It's like he isn't himself any longer. He hasn't smiled or cracked a joke since it happened. He just sits there staring off into nothingness. "

Harry's concerned look only worsened as his eyes intensified on Ron.

.

"Ron!" She scolded him and he pulled away and looked at her, completely ignorant as to the reason she yelled at him.

Hermione turned to Harry with a reassuring kind look and said.

"Harry, Ginny's fine. She was one of the first ones that came to see you, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her in even when me and Ron asked her to."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. "That's a relief." He said as his body relaxed.

"Ron…The way you were talking made it sound like you were avoiding Ginny like she was hurt or something! Can't you be a little more sensitive to other people?"

She asked him sternly.

"Hey it wasn't like I was trying to avoid it or anything. I was just trying to tell him what was going on." He said weakly in his defense.

.

"Ergh!" She said and rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Anything else? Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall are they all alright?" He asked seemingly desperate for answers.

"Yes Harry they are all fine." She said and then suddenly she shifted nervously in her seat.

Harry looked at her intently as she looked at him worriedly.

"What? What is it Hermione? Did anyone else get killed in the fighting that I don't know about?" He asked her dreading the answer.

"No, no one else died here that you don't already know about Harry." She said in a strained voice.

"Then what is it Hermione? I can't tell you're holding something back." He said knowingly.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you this Harry." She said quietly.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" He asked her curiously.

.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration and sadly admitted.

"She didn't die here at Hogwarts. She died before the fighting started.

Death Eaters got Mrs. Tonks! She was killed just before they all headed here Harry. I'm so sorry…"

Harry gave her a confused look and said. "I already knew Tonks died-"

"Not Tonks Harry! Mrs. Tonks, her mother…" She said in a regretful tone before she shrank away.

Harry's mind whirled in thought for a long moment before he realized just what it all meant.

"Bu-But what's going to happen to Lupin and Tonks child? Hasn't he got anyone else to take care of him?" He asked worriedly.

She gave him a reserved understanding look and said. "You, as his Godfather, are the only family he has got left Harry."

.

Harry sunk back onto his sweaty cot from the gravity of her words.

She quickly walked up to his side and hurried to say. "Harry, no one expects for you to take care of him. Mrs. Weasley already offered to take him in.

She said the house has been getting rather lonely with only her there during school times. She said she'd love another addition to the family."

Harry swallowed hard and slowly said. "Right…" His distant thoughts drifted off to the far wall as he fell silent.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door holding a tray of soup. "You two, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's time for Mr. Potter's breakfast." She said firmly.

Hermione looked over at Ron sternly then back to Harry kindly and said. "We will check up on you later Harry."

"Right mate we will see you later and we will let everyone else know you are alright." He said as he stole a glance at Hermione to make sure he hadn't incurred her anger again.

.

Harry forced himself to eat the tasteless glop he was served and then tried to go back to sleep.

Yet he couldn't sleep with his mind a whirl with thoughts.

He had finally given up on sleeping and sat up in the bed when again Madam Pomfrey entered the room to give him a letter.

He looked at it curiously before opening it. It was from Gringotts Bank.

It said in not so many words that his account had been seized to cover the damages he had caused when he flew out on one of their dragons to escape.

It also thanked him for defeating Voldemort and said they wouldn't be pressing charges or charging him for the dragon they had lost.

He fell back on the cot. "What a fine way to thank me." He said bitterly to himself as he crumpled the letter up and threw it into the rubbish bin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry had just changed into his normal school robes when Ron and Hermione came back to check on him.

"Oh, I see you're dressed Harry. Did Madam Pomfrey see fit to release you?" Hermione asked.

He gave her a weak smile and said. "Yes she just released me."

Ron gave him a reserved look and asked. "Are you sure you're ready for this mate? It's completely knackered outside the ward.

Me and Hermione have been getting mobbed all day with questions about you.

We've been keeping quiet about you waking up and all to the press, but we tried to subtly let most of our friends know.

I think one of them might have spilled the beans though. They have whipped themselves up into a firestorm.

Even the two Aurors sent to protect us are having a hard time keeping them under control."

Harry sighed in exasperation and threw his arms up. "Oh well, let's go and get it over with."

"Are you sure Harry? Ron wasn't kidding. It's completely crazy out there." She said with a worried look.

Harry nodded his head and said. "I can't stay in here forever."

.

Harry thought he was ready when the doors to the medical wing opened…He wasn't.

It was complete chaos. The press was up front and they were all asking him question once.

His friends and members of DA were cheering him from behind the press as the two Aurors and various teachers tried to keep order.

He saw almost all of his closest friends save for George and Luna.

He even caught a glimpse of Ginny that made his heart lurch. He really wanted to go to her, but she was so far back in the crowd.

Everyone was shoving trying to get closer to them and the Aurors shielding charms were starting to break from the pressure.

Mrs. Weasley forced her way through the crowed and the press and wrapped her arms around him emotionally.

She kissed him several times on the face and cheek before say. "Harry, don't ever make us worry like that again! Don't ever go fighting dark wizards again!"

Harry didn't hear her as the noise was so loud. He more or less read her lips.

"Mum you know Harry's going to try to become an Auror though." Ron said but it was drowned out in the swarm of shouting.

.

Arthur made it up to his wife and helped shield them from the crowd.

It took awhile, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the help of the Aurors managed to worm Harry out from the mob of people.

Once they made it out the front door of the school they set off at a brisk pace toward the main gate where they could Apparate out of the chaos.

It took only a few second for the press to burst out the door chasing them.

Much to Harry's dismay Rita Skeeter was easily in the lead shouting questions he could actually understand as she was nearly fifty feet in front of all the rest of the press.

.

"Harry, were you scared when you faced down the Dark Lord?" She yelled to him with her white quick quill writing furiously on a blue note pad that hovered over her left shoulder.

"Harry, what spell did you use on Voldemort to repel his killing curse?" She asked closing the distance between them as they neared the giant wroth iron gates.

Mr. Lovegood looked hollow and pale as he was leading his daughter to the train platform with his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi Harry…Bye Harry" She said to them in a wispy tone as they rushed past them.

Mr. Lovegood jumped with a start when he heard Harry's name and then looked away in shame.

.

"Harry you will of course be giving The Daily Prophet a exclusive won't you?" She called after him with the quill in her hand raised high.

Harry's face contorted in anger as he freed himself from Mr. Weasley's grip and turned around to face her just before reaching the main gates of the school.

"If I have anything to say to the press I'll say it to Mr. Lovegood! At least the Quibbler tried to help me!" He snapped at her in anger.

Ron's eyes darted back and forth and then he said. "Are you barking mad Harry? He tried to turn you over to the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded quickly in begrudging agreement. "Well I fancy it's a right sight nicer than what the Daily Prophet has been doing to me for years."

He stated bluntly and then Arthur seized his arm and turned him back around.

.

Rita suddenly had a sly smirk on her face and said.

"Oh Harry, are you so eager to go off and elope with Miss Granger. I'm sure everyone is dying to hear about you two's young lov-"

Before Harry even realized what he was doing he had snatched one of the wands out of his pocket.

"Stupefy!" A crimson light flew out of the end his knobby wand and slammed into Rita's chest.

She was thrown backwards as two other red spells crossed in front of her, but just barely missed her.

Ron and Hermione had their wands pointed at her as well once Harry realized he wasn't the only one that had tried to hex her.

She landed nearly twenty feet from them on the grass completely still.

.

"That was a very foolish thing to do you three. I thought by now you would know that Rita Skeeter can make a lot of trouble for those that cross her."

Arthur Weasley said sternly as he walked out of the gate with them.

"She's had it coming for years." Hermione said tartly with venom in her voice.

Ron laughed slightly and said. "Did you see how far she flew?"

Harry honestly didn't care. He just wanted to get back to The Burrow were he could be alone with his thoughts.

"Molly I'll clean up here, you go on ahead with the kids. I'll be along shortly with Ginny and George." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.

.

"Are you ready dears?" She said to them and then Apparated with a dull pop.

Ron followed suit and then Harry gave Hermione a vulnerable look as he grabbed on to her forearm.

She understood that he was too shaky to Apparate without fear that he might Splinch himself.

She placed her hand over his and disappeared in a blur of twisting images.

Harry had Apparated many times before and had never liked the queasy feeling of being pushed through a hole that was too small for him.

The feeling was doubly strong this time and when he hit the ground in the front yard of The Burrow his eyes rolled back into his head as he climbed up onto all fours.

He got violently sick and poured the contents of his stomach onto the grass.

.

Ron gave him a slightly revolted and concerned look before saying.

"Better out than in as Hagrid used to say, but look on the bright side: Now you have room for whatever feast mum makes you eat."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him.

"What?" He said innocently. "You know it's true. If Harry ate everything mum wanted him to he'd make his cousin Dudley look like a garden gnome."

Harry half choked and laughed as he got up on his shaky legs.

"Thanks Ron, I needed a laugh." He said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

.

Hermione was still giving Ron a stern look as they walked inside the house.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen waving her wand over a large pot. A thick white sauce was flowing out of the tip of her wand and into the pot like a gentle waterfall.

Within a few minutes she gave them each a bowl of creamy onion soup and some bread.

Ron sniffed longingly over the soup with a silly smile playing at his lips and rubbed his hands together in anticipation before saying.

"Oh mums cooking. I have been dreaming of this.

It almost makes all that hellish time out in the woods eating fungus and wild plants worth it to come home to this."

.

Ron ate like he had been starving for weeks oblivious to Hermione's angry glares telling him that he was being rude.

Harry didn't really feel like eating because he still felt a bit ill, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful to Mrs. Weasley.

Ron finished first and held out his bowl like he was going for more when he caught sight of Hermione giving such a severe look that he quickly set his bowl back down and looked away fearfully.

Harry managed to finish his off last and then excused himself with Hermione and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley kept making more food and didn't even respond when they left.

They went back up stairs to Ron's room.

His room was painted a tacky orange color and several posters of his favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons, adored the walls.

His small bed was covered with a comforter with the Quidditch's team symbol on it.

His broom and school trunk were crammed into the corner by his bright yellow dresser.

.

The moment Hermione closed the door behind her she yelled at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley How could you even think of being so insensitive to your mother? Couldn't you tell she was barely holding herself together down there?

You really must have all the emotional range of a blast-ended skrewt!"

Ron backed away from her and gave her a surprised, nearly offended, look.

"What's gotten into you? She looked just fine to me.

I didn't think asking for a second bowl of soup was too much to ask for after being gone for six months fighting to bring down one of the darkest wizards of all time."

He said sharply.

.

"You two please don't have a go at each other right now. It just isn't the time. Hermione please lay off of him. You've been biting his head all day."

Harry pleaded with them. Hermione continued to glare at Ron and then they heard Mrs. Weasley weeping down stairs in the kitchen.

Ron looked down ashamed of himself, suddenly he was very thankful Hermione had stopped him.

Harry sighed at Hermione and she went over to the corner of the room and buried her nose in a book that he knew she must have already read ten times.

Ron sat on his bed and looked out the window while Harry felt trapped in the tense atmosphere.

He couldn't leave to be alone with his thoughts because Mrs. Weasley was crying down stairs so he had to stay.

.

After a hour or so Ron and Harry decided to play a game of wizards chess.

The chess pieces were constantly yelling at them when they made obvious mistakes because neither one of them had their heart in the game.

They didn't even finish the first game before they put it away.

Neither one of them would dare say it out loud, but they both thought the chess pieces sounded just like Hermione as of late.

Frankly both of them had had enough of her harping on them lately, even if she was right most of the time.

.

Harry heard Mr. Weasley open the front door with Ginny and George.

He really wanted to go talk to her, but her and George went straight to their rooms and closed the door.

Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them it was time for dinner around five and then went back down stairs to set the table.

They headed down and just as they were passing Ginny's room she opened her door.

She looked surprised at first and then shot Hermione and Harry a scornful glare before storming down stairs.

Hermione shrank away from her as her eyes watered like she might cry but she was too stubborn to shed tears over something so petty.

"What's gotten into her? She couldn't really believe all that stuff the Daily Prophet wrote about you two could she?" Ron said as he looked to where she just was.

Seeing that Hermione was upset Ron led her down to dinner by her shoulders to comfort her.

.

Harry was rooted in place from Ginny's cold glare at him. He stood there stunned until a loud bang sounded from across the hall.

Smoke wafted out from under Fred and George's old bedroom door.

A moment later George opened the door and dark smoke poured out into the stairway with the smell of gunpowder.

He was doubled over coughing before he righted himself and noticing Harry.

Harry gave him a concerned look. "Are you inventing something again?" He asked not even sure if he wanted to know.

.

"Oh hi Harry, alright there?" He said while waving the smoke away from his face.

"Umm I'm fine George. What's all this?" He asked in a reserved manner pointing at all the smoke.

"This?" He said looking around the foggy stairways. He looked back at Harry. "You'll see it tomorrow."

He told him with a mischievous look in his eye and a smile that Harry could tell was a little bittersweet.

He headed down to the kitchen table taking the steps two at a time. Harry was lost in thought for a moment before he too headed down to join them.

.

Dinner time at the Weasley's was normally a loud and cheerful experience. This time however it seemed to be the quietest dinner Harry could ever remember.

The only sound in the room was knives and forks on plates.

No one seemed to have much of an appetite.

Even Ron hardly ate anything even though it was the best meal he had had in over six months.

Harry kept stealing glances a Ginny in hopes she was stealing them at him too. Ginny however didn't look at him or Hermione all throughout dinner.

She finished her food and politely excused herself from the table and went back to her bedroom.

Harry looked down at his mashed potatoes as his heart sunk a bit lower in his chest.

Hermione found her cream corn too interesting to look up and watch Ginny go.

He and Ron took their plates to the kitchen and went to head back up stair.

Just as they neared the steps Harry looked out the small front door window.

.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked him curiously.

"It's nothing. I think I'm going to go and get a bit of fresh air." Harry said only wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"All right mate… You know if you need anyone to talk to I'm always here." Ron said reassuringly.

"Thanks Ron." He replied and headed out the door and across the grassy yard toward a grove of trees near the edge of the Weasley's property.

.

Arthur walked up beside his son and watched Harry go.

"I know he's having a right time and all, but I thought he would at least tell his best friend if something was bothering him." Ron said as he looked out the open door.

Arthur had to reach up to put his hand on Ron's shoulder and told him.

"He's going through a lot right now and there is something troubling him that he didn't think would trouble him."

Ron shot him a confused look and asked. "What does that mean?"

Arthur patted his shoulder a few times and said. "It's something you wouldn't understand son and honestly I hope you never need to understand it."

Ron's look only became more confused.

.

"Instead of worrying about Harry, why don't you go check up on Ginny?" He said somberly.

"Wh-What would make you think that I'd need to go check in on Ginny? Do you think something's wrong with her?" Ron tried to sound casual but only sounded guilty.

"I know there is, for someone who has loved and idolized Harry for so long to not only not speak to him, but to refuse to even look at him.

There is enough hardship and strife right now. If we can help them we should. They need each other right now and something's come between them."

Arthur said and then went back into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

.

Ron muttered miserably. "Why is it always me?" He slogged up the few steps to get to Ginny's room.

He wrapped twice on the door and called out to her. "Ginny? Hey Ginny, can I come in."

"No, leave me alone." Ginny said sharply.

"Oh come on Ginny. I only want to have a talk with you." He pleaded with her.

"I said NO! Go away! If you don't leave me alone I'll open that door and hex you!" She nearly yelled.

Ron leaned his forehead on her door in exasperation.

He knew all too well how good Ginny was at throwing around spells when she needed to put him and his brothers in their place.

.

He drew his wand and casted a shielding charm on himself knowing full well that he was probably going to regret what he was about to do.

With a dreading look on his face he pointed his wand at her door and said.

"Alohomora." The doorknob turned magically and the door swung open.

.

The room was small and the ceiling slanted down towards the outer wall of the house.

Dirty laundry was stacked on top of the beat up wooden dresser that Ginny had neglected to do.

Next to it was a small desk covered in messy papers.

In the trash can next to her desk was a moving framed picture of Harry holding a caught snitch over his head on his broom while cheering.

Her bed was covered in a faded red blanket with a flower pattern on it that looked like an old woman's drapes.

The bed was pushed up to the night stand by the wall. She had a bookshelf that was crammed full of oddities, but no books.

A nail was sticking out of the top shelf of the book case and on a thick piece of twine she hung her broom.

.

Ron couldn't have cared less what his sister's room looked like.

The only thing he was concerned with was ducking the Bat-Bogey hex his infuriated sister sent flying at his head.

It sizzled over his head and hit the wall on the other side of the stairs.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron said from his crouched position and Ginny's wand went flying into the air.

It clattered to the floor in front of him and he picked it up and then closed her door before putting a silence charm on it.

"What do you think you're doing barging into my room? I could have been changing!" She yelled at him in outrage with her clutched fists at her sides.

Ron started walking over to the trash can near her desk before say.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I saw your backside would it, or did you forget mum used to bath us together when we are kids."

.

"That's when we were kids you thick git! Now get out!" She screamed at him.

Ron reached down and picked up the picture of Harry and looked at it.

"What are you doing throwing your favorite picture of Harry in the rubbish bin?" He asked her critically.

Ron carefully hung the picture back in its place on the wall over her desk.

"It's mine, I can do what I want with it! Now leave!" She screamed at him and pointed rigidly at the door.

"No!" Ron said while more than a hint of anger in his voice. He walked around the bed to the other side where she was corned against the wall by the window.

She back away from him slightly as he flopped down on her bed and said.

.

"I'm not going anywhere and I seriously don't think you can make me without your wand. I'm not leaving until-"

Big mistake for Ron, Ginny didn't need a wand to be dangerous. She reared back her fist and hit in square in the face with a sickly crack sound.

Ron fell back on her bed clutching at his bleeding broken nose in pain that made his eyes water.

Ginny immediately jumped on top of him straddling him at the waist and started beating on him.

Ron hand his wand in his hand, but didn't want to curse his little sister or rather he couldn't think of a spell at that time that wouldn't get him locked up in Azkaban.

She restlessly rained down furious blows at him while screaming at him.

Ron could only use his free arm to try to block her punches as the other was holding his nose.

Bruises started appearing all over his forearms before he finally managed to pin her to the bed by her wrists.

.

"Are you really that thick to believe what the Daily Prophet wrote about Harry and Hermione?" He said and then tried to catch his breath.

Ginny was struggling trying to free herself until she heard him. Her body suddenly went limp as she gave in a confused and slightly offended look.

"The what?" She said and then pulled herself free from his grip.

Ron rolled off of her and sat up near the foot of the bed nursing his broken nose.

Ginny sat up and grabbed a handkerchief off of her nightstand and tossed it into his lap.

"Thanks…" He said unenthusiastically as he dabbed the blood coming out of his nose.

"You think I'd believe that drivel after everything they printed about us? It was rubbish." She said in offense.

"Then why are you giving Hermione and Harry the cold shoulder? It's not like we have be out on holiday all this time.

We have been ducking Death Eaters and snatchers for our lives for months." He said and then blew his nose painfully.

.

"It's not like it was a fun little picnic at Hogwarts either with them practically roaming the halls and teaching classes." She stated bluntly.

"That's not the point. He's just spent half a year on the run and finally defeats You-Know-Who only to come home and get the cold shoulder from the one person he wanted to see most."

Ron said sharply.

Ginny laughed bitterly and then said. "If _only_ I was the one he wanted to see the most."

"What are out on about?" Ron said while wiping the tear of pain out of his eye.

.

She looked at him in shock and said. "Surely you must have noticed Ron."

"You think I'd come up here and let you use me as a punching bag if I already knew?" He said while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Something has happened between them! It's obvious! Just look at them." She said intently.

"Hmph, no it hasn't and if it did how would you know it?" He said with a confused look on his pained face.

She shot him a annoyed look and quickly said. "Woman's intuition."

.

Ron nodded his head a few times and sarcastically said.

"Well if your 'intuition' is that good then maybe we should have taken you along. It would have been load of help finding all those Horcruxes."

"I'm serious Ron…" She said in a warning tone.

"Are you going to tell me the truth about why you're acting like this or not?" He said shortly to her.

She gave him another annoyed look and threw he hands up. She crossed her arms as she stood up.

"You want to know why I'm mad, fine I'll tell you! I read what was in the Daily Prophet and didn't believe a word of it.

But seeing as how Harry been gone for a year I thought I'd check with Hermione as she was the only girl around him for so long to see if things had changed.

After all she did promise me when we were young that she would never touch Harry because she knew how I felt about him.

She told nothing happened between them-"

"You see even she said nothing happened." He said cutting her short.

Ginny gave him a flat look of anger and said. "She said nothing happened, but that guilty look on her face told me all I needed to know!"

.

"You're barking mad Ginny. I'd think I'd know if my two best friends were seeing each other and for the record Hermione's my girlfriend." He stated.

"Oh really, made it official have you? Well I certainly haven't seen you two snogging in the living room." She said smartly.

He gave her an angry offended look and said. "In case you haven't noticed this is hardly the time for something like that!

And for your information we had a nice wet snog three days ago while we were fighting for our lives at Hogwarts."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly and bitterly said. "Just because she snogged you that doesn't mean you're the only one she's snogged."

"You really are mad. If you want to sit in here and sulk being a royal prat then fine! I'll leave you to it."

He said clearly sick of even talking to her anymore before standing up and heading towards the door.

.

"Think I'm insane do you? Well let me let you in on a little secret.

After Harry asked Cho to the Yule ball and got turned down he didn't lick his wounds for long.

Within the hour he went straight to Hermione and asked her, but she already had a date too.

He thought she was politely refusing his advances, but she told me herself she was flattered that Harry asked her!" She said haughtily.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Why do girls always try to see something that clearly isn't there?" He said more to himself than his sister.

.

"You're secrets aren't very good Ginny. Harry told me about that years ago. We even had a right laugh about it.

I'll be going now, but you really ought to get yourself sorted out soon. Harry is probably the most famous wizard in the world right now.

If you keep acting like this someone's going to steal him away from you."

"Hmph!" She turned around angrily as he started to leave. She suddenly clutched her teeth and glare out the window.

"I think _someone _already has. If I'm just imagining things you might want to imagine up a short leash for your 'girlfriend'."

She said and he turned around with a confused look. She pointed out the window and he walked over to her and scrunched in near her to see.

Hermione was walking across the lawn towards the trees Harry had headed to a few minutes ago.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun hung low in the western skies as the wind tickled the tree leaves in the orchard on the warm late afternoon day.

Harry had climbed up to a low hanging tree branch in a old oak tree where he stared out into nothingness with the only thing keeping him company was his trouble thoughts.

He remembered the spot well because it was the same place Ginny sat when he, Ron, Fred and George played Quidditch the first summer he had come over.

He pulled the elder wand out of his pocket and looked at it from several angles.

He didn't think about how bloody its past was or just how powerful the wand was.

Looking at its knobby surface only made him realize how much he missed Dumbledore.

.

"Harry." Someone called to him and he started. He shook his head to clear his mind and leaned over and looked behind him.

Hermione had her hand resting lazily on the base of the tree trunk and was looking up at him with a concerned look.

"Can I come up?" She asked apprehensively like she wasn't sure if she was intruding.

Harry scooted over to make room for her on the branch and then reached his arm out toward her to help her up as he was nearly ten feet up the tree.

"Umm sure." He called out to her and pocketed the wand.

Two pops sounded in rapid succession and she appeared on the other side of him.

He turned and looked over at her and slowly pulled his hand back a bit embarrassed that she didn't accept his gentlemanly offer to help her.

.

"Sorry, it's just I thought you'd climb the tree like I did." He said distantly.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" She said slight more cheerfully than she felt as she swung her crossed feet back and forth.

Harry knew she was speaking completely out of her normal character and he was expecting her to try to get him to talk about his problems which he wanted to avoid.

"I guess it is, but it's a bit warm for my liking." He said quietly as he stared off into the distance.

.

Hermione wanted to tell him if he needed to talk to someone she was there for him, but she already knew nearly everyone that had seen him probably said the same thing.

She bit her lips together and looked down sadly not knowing what to say.

The long moments of silence became too much for her. "Harry please, talk to me. It is driving me crazy to see you like this…"

She burst out and then suddenly fell silent in embarrassment that she had spoken her mind out loud when she was trying to be sensitive to Harry.

After a long awkward pause he said. "If it's bugging you that much, I'll tell you my troubles Hermione, but please don't harp on me for how I feel.

I'm still trying to come to grips with it myself."

.

Umm…alright Harry." She said shyly.

Harry took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It-It's just that…" He struggled with his thoughts as he grabbed his head before letting it go and looking toward the setting sun.

"It's just that a few days ago I was just hoping to be the one that survived… Now that I am, things are very different then I imagined them to be.

I never expected that I would me a penniless wizard with a godchild to worry about.

I never thought that Ginny would give me such a hateful look when I returned and would refuse to speak to me.

I never expected to feel this way…" He said in frustration.

Hermione had no idea what he was going through, but tried to reassure him.

"Harry I know that it's hard when everyone's badgering you and they all keep telling you the same thing over and over again.

I understand you must be feeling pretty down, but it will get better."

.

Harry shook his head and then glanced over at her. "That's not the feeling that is troubling me the most."

"Then what is?" She asked him curiously.

"It's Voldemort. After it was over and he was dead at my feet I thought I'd feel happy or relieved or heroic maybe even feel a sense of accomplishment.

But no, it didn't feel that way at all…" He said and then shook his head at the ground.

Hermione didn't want to press him and waited for him to speak.

"Well…what did it feel like?" She asked almost regretting that she did.

"It wasn't like the way they put it in fairy tale books. You know when the main character conquers the bad guy and returns a hero.

It wasn't like that at all Hermione.

Honestly…It felt dirty and wrong… I mean, I know it was the right thing to do and all, but it just didn't feel right. I don't really understand it myself."

He admitted yet his eyes held confusion in them.

.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Harry, do you remember what professor Slughorn said about making Horcruxes?

You have to murder someone to make one. He said murder is an abomination against nature and it rips the soul.

Maybe killing someone, even someone as evil as Voldemort, is the same. Maybe that's why you're feeling this way."

She said with a strained expression like she didn't know if she was helping or making things worst.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe that is the reason I feel this way…" He said while watching the breeze rustle the leaves of the trees.

.

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand as she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"What are you going to tell the press? You know they aren't going to let this go. You're going to have to face them sooner or later."

She asked empathetically. Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked up to the waning dusk sky.

"Honestly I'm not sure. It all seems like a blur to me now when I try to think about it.

I'll defiantly try to put the word out there that it wasn't me alone that brought down Voldemort.

It really bothered me when I read that article; it was like they were giving me all the credit.

If anyone deserves that much credit it's Dumbledore. I mean he figured everything out." Harry said.

.

Hermione gave him a reserved look and said. "I think you give yourself too little credit Harry. You took down Voldemort in single combat in front of everyone."

He shook his head and said. "It wasn't like it was much of a duel Hermione. The Elder Wand was mine. He couldn't kill me with it."

"Harry you think everyone has it, but that's not true. To you it might have seemed like a can't lose battle, but anyone else would have been terrified to face him.

You stepped right up ready to battle him to the ends of the earth without batting an eye. You can't think anyone else could have done it!" She told him in exasperation.

Harry looked over at her and smiled slightly before saying. "I bet you could have done it, no I know you could have it."

Hermione blushed lightly and drew back. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, but that isn't true Harry. I was trembling with fear just like everyone else.

It was like he had cast a spell on me; I couldn't move or help you and damn it I wanted to help you!

I would have given anything to have your unflinching courage during that moment so I could have stood by your side and fought him with you!"

She nearly yelled in frustration at her own weakness.

She looked down and quietly admitted. "I've always admired that about you…"

.

"And all these years you always berated me for having a hero complex." He said smartly with a slightly smile and a nudge from his shoulder to hers.

"Well, it's not a complex now is it? You really _are_ a hero." Hermione told him intently.

"I already told you, I don't feel like a hero and when I talk to the press I'm not going to let them give me all the credit.

The way people talk about what I've done makes it seem like more than it is. I've been telling Ron that for years."

He said while watching the skies grow darker with each passing second.

.

A long silence passed before Hermione asked. "When do you think you'll want to talk to the press?"

"Soon." He said. "Fairly soon, Ron has already been quite the sport about Rita's article and I want to set the record straight before anything comes between us."

Hermione laughed before saying. "You should have seen him when he first read it. His was so mad his face turned red and the paper burned to ashes in his hands.

I think it's the first time he's done magic without a wand since our first year. He even said something to the effect of 'When Harry gets out of the hospital I'll kill'em!'"

She laughed again and nearly fell out of the tree. Harry covered his mouth to laugh with one hand and reached out and held on Hermione arm with the other to steady her.

"I can just see Ron saying that and then regretting it a few minutes later." Harry said while trying to stop laughing.

Hermione smiled back at him and said. "That's exactly what happened!"

.

Harry nodded his head and said. "Ron's a good guy though. He always comes around in the end. That's why I need to straighten this mess out as soon as possible."

"Oh!" Hermione was obviously pretending to be coy with a heavy voice. "Are you so ready to be rid of me as your girlfriend?" She said and then laughed again.

Harry wasn't laughing though. His had a strained and slightly worried look on his face as he said. "Hermione…"

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him very carefully, almost standoffish.

"No offence,… I mean I love you to death as a friend…" He stated and she was nearly glaring at him already.

"But I'd rather duel Voldemort again with normal wands before dating you."

Her jaw fell open in shock and offence. It took her several seconds to find her voice.

"Harry James Potter! That had to easily be the meanest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

She stated in disbelief that he had even said it and beat him on the shoulder with her fist.

"'I love you to death, but I'd rather face my death than take you out.' Really, honestly, what a thing to say to one of your closest friends?" She berated him in offence.

.

He covered his head with his arms to protect himself from her half hearted strikes and said.

"I only meant I don't think I could handle you…I mean…I don't…"

He trailed off deciding he'd better shut his mouth before he dug himself into a deeper hole.

She slugged him once more for good measure and then crossed her arms and her legs and fumed beside him for a long moment.

The longer the moment of silence lasted the more she shrank back and became self-conscious.

"Do…Do you really think I'm all that…bad?" She gave him worried and timid look.

He already knew he had touched a nerve and was walking on egg shells when he told her. "It's only…I don't know how to tell you this.

I don't want to hurt you, but it was like at lunch time when Ron went to asked for another bowl of food-"

.

"But his mother was almost crying!" She said in defense before Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"As I was staying, it was like when Ron asked for more food. I, personally, agreed with him.

I mean, he was mumbling in his sleep about his mother's cooking when we were out there.

After all we have been though it wasn't like he asked for a mountain of gold, but a second helping of food.

I didn't notice it either. Mrs. Weasley did seem a bit distant to me, but she didn't seem like she was about to break down and cry.

After we went back to his bedroom and you had a go at him….Ergh! I hate arguing with you, even hypothetically…I always lose…so does Ron.

That is my point. You always see everything so clearly that you think everyone else sees things the same way.

It's a very difficult thing for anyone to accept that they are never going to win a disagreement with their girlfriend Hermione."

Hermione teared up emotional and said. "So you're telling me I'm too smart for my own good? Is that it."

.

He struggled again with his thoughts before saying.

"I'm only trying to say that I wish you wouldn't jump on Ron so much.

I know sometimes he needs it, but sometimes you go a bit over board and you won't stop until you get your way."

Hermione fell silent as she looked down with a pained expression on her face.

He took one look at her and felt terrible. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he said.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything, especially when you came out here because you were worried about me.

I guess I'm a pretty lousy friend after all." Hermione sniffed and then wiped both her eyes quickly.

"At least you told me to my face. I know I nag him too much. I can't help it, if I didn't he would have never done his homework and passed.

I think he'd still be a first year without me." She said shakily.

Harry smiled and said. "You might be right there Hermione."

.

The minutes slipped by and the only sound was the rustling of leaves as night fell.

The stars came out of hiding where they twinkled in the heaves and the bright full moon hung low in the skies casting its pale light across the darkened landscape.

"Harry." Hermione said suddenly breaking the still silence as she picked her head up off his shoulder and sat up straight.

"We really should get back to the house. They will worry about us otherwise." She said.

Harry shook his head and said. "No. I can't go back just yet. There is something else I need to take care of first."

She gave him a mildly curious look and said. "What would you need to take care of that can't wait until morning?"

.

"I want to go talk to Mr. Lovegood. I figure if anyone can give me some advice on how to handle the press it would be him.

It shouldn't take long. His house isn't far away. I could be back in an hour or so." He said as he looked out at the moon.

She wore a apprehensive expression on her face before saying.

"Harry the Lovegood's house is farther away than Ron made it sound.

It isn't just over the hill. It would take a few hours to walk there by yourself."

He gave her a weak smile and said. "Why don't you come along then? This involves you to. I wouldn't mind your take on things as well."

She sighed and them looked over at him and smiled as she put her hand on his arm.

"I thought you said I nagged too much already." She said and then Apparated them.

.

Harry landed on his rear and slid a few feet back on the wet grass of the sloping hill before stopping himself.

"Ouch!" He said and then got to his few before dusting himself off.

"Sorry Harry." She said apologetically in a strained voice.

"It's alright I just wasn't expecting you to Apparate us so suddenly." He said as he walked back over to her.

The house on top of the hill looked like a giant chess rook with lit windows all over it.

The walkway leading up to the house zigzagged back and forth for seemingly no reason.

A flowerbed was planted around the house with a leafy green shrub with orange fruit that looked like balloons floating by their vines.

A light was hung over the door that illuminated the front yard.

.

They made their way on their way up to the white front door and Harry knocked twice.

There was the sound of movement and then Mr. Lovegood opened the top half of the sectioned door.

He looked paler and thinner then they remembered him.

He wore a odd looking green velvet robe that seemed out of place to be wearing on a warm summer night.

His eyes went wide when he saw Harry and then he looked away and down in shame and grief.

"Ahh if you will hold on a moment I'll go fetch Luna for you." He said like he desperately wanted to get away as he turned around and started heading back into the house.

"Mr. Lovegood!" Harry called to him. Slowly and reluctantly he turned around to face him.

"Actually we came to see you. I've got a few questions that I think you might be able to answer." Harry said like he was unsure if they had come too late in the evening.

He ran his hand though his long blond hair and thought about it for a moment before he said. "Come in then. I'll get you some tea."

He opened the bottom half of the door and went into the cluttered kitchen.

.

They followed him inside and saw him gesturing for them to head up to the second floor living room as he put a kettle on the stove.

They went up the curving staircase and went through a labyrinth of oddities piled on the floor to get to a old green couch near the center of the circular living room.

His printing press was silently sitting on one of the walls and there was a crackling fire going in the fireplace.

Mr. Lovegood came up a few minutes later holding a tray with cups of tea on it. He handed them each a glass and sat down on a nearby wingback chair.

Harry went to speak but Mr. Lovegood held up his thin hand to stop him.

"Please let me say something first. I wanted to apologize for what I did to you all. I wasn't in my right mind. Also I can't thank you enough for rescuing Luna.

If there is anything I can help you with please don't hesitate to ask." He said honestly even though he still wore a look of shame on his face for what he had done.

.

"It's alright Mr. Lovegood we understand." Hermione said kindly.

"Right, it's forgotten. Luna is safe that's all that matters." Harry said.

Xenophilius nodded somberly at the floor while holding his steaming tea before looking at Harry and asking.

"So what is it that you needed of me?"

.

"I've been mobbed by the press recently and I'd like some advice on how to handle it." He said quietly.

"That is to be expected after what you have done Harry. I'm afraid I have no easy answer on how to get them to leave you alone, if that is what you are after."

He said empathetically like he knew what Harry was already going to ask.

"Umm well you see the Daily Prophet has been printing some things about me that aren't true.

I don't want people thinking that I'm trying to take all the credit for Voldemort's down fall.

I don't want them over shadowing everyone else that helped.

I was hoping I could tell you my side of the story and that you could print it and maybe things would die down." He said hopefully.

Mr. Lovegood was stunned for a moment before looking away in shamed thought.

.

He felt that he didn't have the right to get a interview with Harry after what he had done to him.

He knew every journalist would give their first born to have this once in a life time opportunity.

"But why me? I tried to hand you in." He said in sad confusion.

"Because you tried to help Harry until they took Luna. That's a lot more than any of the others did. At least you tried to print the truth." Hermione said.

.

He thought about it for a long time as he stared at the floor. He sighed and then looked back at him before saying.

"Alright Harry. I did tell you I'd help however I could after all.

I can take your statement right now if you wish, but it will not get them to go away from just this.

They will want more. Your best option is to hold a open questioning." He said in a tired tone.

Harry gave him a confused look and said. "A what?"

"Harry, he means a press conference!" Hermione hissed in his ear.

Harry took a minute to think with a troubled look on his face.

"I don't want the Daily Prophet there, not after all they have done to me and my friends." He said firmly.

.

"I've made no effort to hide my dislike for the Daily Prophet over the years, but it is sadly still the most widely read wizard newspaper.

They will need to be included if you want things to go back to normal as quickly as possible." He said understandingly.

"Then at least I don't want Rita Skeeter there. I wouldn't want to give her the satisfaction." Harry stated.

"I agree. I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back from cursing that vile harpy!" Hermione said angrily.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione in blank surprise.

She shrank back shyly when she realized her outburst.

"What?" She said uncomfortably.

.

"I can try to use some of my contacts to try to get them to send someone else, but I can't make a guarantee Harry." He said kindly.

"There is something else Mr. Lovegood. I was wondering if instead of an open questioning if it could be more like a public interview?

I mean… I'd feel a bit better if I had some control over the questions getting thrown at me…" He said hopefully.

Mr. Lovegood rubbed his chin in thought and then said. "That might work…What did you have in mind?"

"I-I thought that if I could be there with everyone and you could ask the questions that we could all give our different takes and answers for them." He said.

Xenophilius gave him a slightly troubled look and said. "That would be a bit of a problem Harry.

A single question would take hours to answer. The press isn't going to wait for days to get all the answers they want, even for you.

You can't have hundreds of people at an interview. It just wouldn't be practical. You should shorten the list of people there to twelve or less: Eight would be ideal.

I'm humbled that you want me to be the one to interview you all. Is there certain questions you do not wish to be asked?"

.

Harry struggled with his thoughts as Hermione watched him nervously.

"It's not so much questions I don't want asked, I mean sure there are some of those, it's more of questions I _do_ want to be asked.

I want to straighten out all that mess with what the Daily Prophet printed. I don't want them driving a wedge between me and my closest friends.

I need to tell everyone that Hermione and I aren't together, romantically speaking that is." He said.

Mr. Lovegood nearly started he was so surprised by what Harry told him as his eyes darted back and forth between them several times.

Hermione looked at him in surprise as well before saying. "I thought you didn't read the Daily Prophet."

.

"I-I don't. It's just… I thought you two were a couple.

I mean the way you showed up here alone with each other and the way you two are sitting so close to each other…Forgive me. I only assumed."

He said while watching them critically.

Hermione and Harry suddenly became very aware of just how close they were sitting to each other.

The old couch that they were sitting on was quite large.

It could comfortably fit four people on it and yet they were sitting so close to each other that their thighs were touching.

Harry moved over as Hermione stated. "We are sitting close to each other because we trust one another, nothing more."

She was still blushing slightly yet she was too stubborn to move.

.

"I'm only saying I was mistaken, but if I was mistaken then others might be as well.

You two should be more aware of how you look together with the press watching your every turn." He said.

Harry said. "I think he's right Hermione. Besides we need to think of how to squash these rumors, not make them worst."

Harry gave Mr. Lovegood a short statement and then they talked about some of the questions he should be prepared to answer.

They went to leave and meet Luna at the front door.

She was wearing a pair of overalls that where three sizes too big for her and she was carrying a net with what looked like bloated catfish.

The fish, whatever they were, smelled like burnt motor oil and rotted cabbage.

.

"Oh, hi Harry and Hermione. Fancy staying for dinner? I've caught some extra river eels." She said wistfully.

Harry covered his nose from the foul stench thinking that the fish didn't look like any kind of eels he'd ever seen.

Hermione gave her a strained expression before saying.

"No thank you Luna, we just ate. Well we will be going now before Mrs. Weasley starts to worry about us."

She grabbed Harry's hand and pushed her way outside into the fresh air.

.

"Ok, you can come over for dinner any time though." She called out to them as the hurried across the dark lawn.

Once they were completely in the dark they let out the breath they were holding in and took in their breaths in sharp gasps for a long moment.

"That had to be one of the foulest things I've ever smelled before in my life!" Harry said breathing with his hands propped up on his knees.

Hermione gave him a queasy look and said. "Let go…I can still smell a bit of it from here." She grabbed his arm desperately and disappeared with a pop sound.

They reappeared near the front door and quickly went inside. The house seemed empty and to quiet.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had apparently already gone to bed. Hermione and Harry slow went up the stairs.

Harry stopped cold in his tracks outside Ginny's room when he heard her softly weeping through the door.

His heart clutched and he wanted to go comfort her, but he remembered her icy glare at him earlier that day and found himself only ably to look down sadly.

Hermione gave him a pained understanding look and pulled him farther up stairs.

Harry had a bitter depressed look as Hermione opened the door to Ron's room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ron was laying on his back on his bed cross ways with his arm covering his eyes. He tried not to let Ginny's words bother him, but he couldn't help it.

He had lied when he had said that he knew Harry had asked Hermione to the Yule ball during their fourth year.

He kept telling himself that he was just over reacting and that Hermione only went to talk to him because of all that Harry was going through.

He'd have been lying to himself if he thought he didn't doubt his feelings in some way. But all that seemed a small part of his worries now.

The death of his brother was starting to catch up to him and his eyes grew suddenly wet.

.

The door to his room slowly opened and Harry and Hermione came inside.

Ron heard them and sniffed as he quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve covering his eyes before sitting up on the bed.

He looked very sad sitting up on the edge of his bed with his shoulders slumped in misery.

Hermione instantly knew what was going on and crossed the room before wrapping her arms around him.

.

"Ron…" She said tenderly.

He sniffed again loudly while trying to blink back his tears.

"I-It's just I've been trying to be strong for the rest of the family and all. But it's really starting to hit me that Fred is really gone…"

He turned and embraced her tightly as the tears flowed down his face.

"It's alright Ron. You can let it all out." She said softly.

.

Harry was suddenly very jealous of Ron and Hermione, not because they were together, but because they could comfort the person that matters most to them.

He knew Ron wouldn't want him to see him in such a state and slowly backed out of the door.

He carefully closed the door and leaned his back against it as he sighed.

He wanted to be alone with his thoughts again and this time he really wanted to be alone.

As he walked down the stairs he took out his invisibility cloak and dawned it as he went out of the house.

He tried to think of something else besides Ginny's weeping that was ringing in his ears making his heart sink.

Back outside he headed for the highest hill on the western pasture of the property.

He wiped the cold dew off of the grass and sat down looking up at the starry night's sky.

.

He stayed there trying to find the answers to his problems, but even when dawn broke the eastern horizon he was still no closer to solving any of them.

He sighed deeply as the array of pink and orange colors grew brighter with each passing minute.

It seemed like only ten minutes had passed yet the entire night had slipped by him.

Harry didn't mean to be out all night, but had somehow lost track of time.

The sounds of distant voices drew his attention toward the house.

Normally he wouldn't have been able to hear such hushed voiced at all from such a distance, but being in the quiet for so long had sharpened his sense of hearing.

The shadows of two people, one tall and one short, were searching around the yard.

.

Harry lamented his forgetfulness and pulled the cloak off. Immediately the taller shadow pointed to the hill he was on as he stood up and started walking towards them.

Ron, with a worried look, and Hermione, with a scolding look, jogged up to him.

"Harry where have you been all night?" She hissed loudly at him.

"I was out here…thinking." He said distantly.

"We need to get you back inside before they notice you've been go all night." Ron said as his eyes darted around.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and said. "Ron we aren't kids anymore. We are adults now and we don't need to sneak around."

.

"Adults or not that will not stop Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from worrying about you!" She whispered sternly as they started heading back to the house.

"Besides how would it look if they saw me sleeping on the floor of Ron's bedroom if you weren't in there to?"

Harry's face became confused and he said. "Why were you…"

He trailed off sadly realizing that Ginny wasn't on good terms with Hermione and that she probably had to stay in Ron's room.

"Oh…I see your point." He mumbled.

.

Just as they were nearing the door Harry quietly asked. "Hermione did you tell Ron about the interview?"

Hermione didn't have a chance to answer him as the front door opened.

Arthur was standing there to get the morning paper and seemed surprised at meeting them there.

"Morning you three, getting an early start I suppose?" He said slightly sleepy.

"Umm yeah dad. Just went to get a bit of air." Ron said nervously.

"Alright, don't be too noisy. Your mother is still in bed."

He reached down and picked up the morning newspaper and turned around to go back inside when he spoke in a sad serious voice.

"Don't for get to set out your dress robe…" He walked over to the kitchen table and opened the paper.

.

They stole careful glances at each other and then headed for the Ron's room.

On the way up Harry noticed a set of dirty foot prints that led from the front door to Fred and George's old room, but he paid them no mind.

It certainly wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen at the Weasley house.

Once they were back in Ron's room safely he asked. "Hermione did you tell you him?"

Ron gave him a concerned look and said. "Yeah, she told me all about your visit to Luna's father last night. I already send a message with Pig to Neville.

Hermione figured he was going to be one of the twelve you wanted there for sure."

Harry smiled proudly at Hermione.

"Yes, he was the first one I was going to ask to come. I wanted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there along with Mr. Kingsley.

I'd like George to come too if he's up for it." He said hopefully.

.

"That leaves four more Harry. I think you should ask professor McGonagall, she is the new headmaster of Hogwarts after all." Hermione said.

Ron flashed his brows and said. "Yeah, we probably should include the headmaster. Bill and Fleur are trying to stay out of the lime light for obvious reasons.

Charles needs to leave soon to get back to his job. Bloody goblins are slave drivers I tell you."

Harry's eyes became distant as he thought. Hermione touched his arm with a concerned look and said.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He nodded his head quickly and said. "Yes, I was only thinking that I'd like Ginny to be there, but she's not talking to us." He looked away both sadly and bitterly.

"I wish I knew what she was on about…"

.

Ron gave them a forced laugh and said. "Well you're not gonna believe this so go ahead and get ready to have a good laugh."

They both suddenly watched in intently. "What is it Ron?" Harry said with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Well you see, the thing is…she thinks something happened between you and Hermione while we were gone."

Harry gave him a confused look, but Ron's strained expression went blank with surprise when he saw Hermione's eyes looking down at the floor with a guilty expression on her face.

"So-So it's true! Something did happen after all?" Ron said while looking at Hermione in shock before turning his angry eyes on Harry.

"You told me she only cried and talked about me!" He nearly yelled.

Harry had his hands up as he backed away. "Hold on a second Ron, that's all that did happen."

Then Hermione picked up her blushing face gave Harry a stunned look of offense.

Harry back up in defense until he hit the wall as his eyes darted back and forth nervously between them.

"Could one of you two let me in on what's going on because I haven't got a clue?" He said honestly.

.

"Harry…you forgot? You really forgot?" Hermione said on offense.

"Christmas Eve…" She hinted with a bit of venom behind her words.

Ron's worried eyes darted from Hermione to Harry.

Harry looked around trying to remember for a long moment. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Oh that!...I don't think Ron would care about it Hermione." He said as she rolled her eyes in anger that it took so long for him to remember.

"What! What is it?" Ron said with a very worried look on his face as he shook Harry by the front of his robes. "She's not pregnant is she?"

.

Hermione's face changed from offense at Harry to downright outrage at Ron.

Harry gave him a perplexed look and he said slowly in thought. "No, not that I know of, at least I'm not the father if she is.

We just danced to the weird sisters playing on the radio Christmas Eve…and I remember her crying a bit later about you leaving…And…"

His face suddenly went wide as he remembered exactly why Hermione had such a guilt look on her face.

Hermione too had seen that he finally remembered as Harry looked down nervously.

All three of them were stealing glances back and forth at each other trying to find their voices.

.

Ron kept slowly backing away as his thoughts went wild until his back ran into his bedroom door.

"Come on one of you…spit it out." He squeaked fearful of the answer like they were going to burst into a pack of spiders at any moment.

Both of them seemed to be trying to think of an easy way to break it to him.

"I kissed her."

"I kissed him."

They both said at the same time and then looked at each other with a moment of surprise and then confusion.

"Wait I kissed you." Harry said in unsure thought as he slightly pointed at her.

"The way I remember it I kissed you Harry…" She said with the same befuddled expression.

Ron was breathing fast with worry and fear showing clearly on his face like a kiss was far worse than her being pregnant.

"Wait…why didn't you tell me?" He looked a Hermione with a wide eyed hurt look.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" He asked Harry more forcefully.

.

"Hold on Ron. It wasn't like that…" He started to say before Ron with his wild eyes quickly asked. "So…it was just a peck on the cheek right?"

Hermione shook her head at him. "Then it was just a peck on the lips?" He said hopefully.

Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment and sighed before looking back and him. "No, it was a full blown snog." He admitted hesitantly.

"But then why didn't you say anything." He asked hurtfully.

"Ergh! I told you it wasn't like it was something to write home about.

We kissed and then she burst into tears while sobbing your name. With everything that was going on I kind of forgot about it." He admitted trying to make him understand.

.

Ron's worried expression faded and his breathing started to calm. He turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"I just need a bit of time to calm down…" He said and then quickly left the room.

Hermione let out her breath while looking at the floor. She raised and gave Harry a glare.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and threw his hands up.

"Alright what is it now? Just let me have it and get it over with." He said in a tired tone like he just didn't care anymore.

Her look went from a glare to an angry stare. "Harry, that wasn't what I was talking about.

Ron and me weren't together officially back then, frankly who ever I snogged or got snogged by is none of his business!"

"I give up…then why did you remind me of Christmas Eve?"

He said as he shook his head at the floor and then turned to look at her as he slouched against the back wall.

.

She looked away angrily and blushed slightly. "I was referring to what we talked about shortly after breakfast. I can't believe you forgot something like-"

"'Maybe we really should have stayed in the Forest of Dean and grown old together', I didn't forget that Hermione.

You just never meant it. We were desperate, lonely, scared and tired from running." He told her with an empathetic look.

Her stare softened and she asked him honestly.

"I was serious in that moment Harry. If you didn't have that destiny and we were just a wizard and witch on the run would you have still ignored my suggestion?"

She asked him vulnerably.

.

Harry clearly didn't like thinking about it as it was in the past.

"I know I would regret it later if I didn't go fight for Hogwarts in the end…It wasn't lost on me that you asked twice Hermione.

It was a nice little fantasy when we were all alone and it felt like the whole world was against us. I wanted to say yes both times…" He admitted to his own shame.

Hermione let out a laugh of relief before saying. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one that was thinking it. I almost wish you had told me… almost that is."

Harry gave her a knowing expression and said. "I guess I see what was really bothering you now.

A kiss isn't that big of a deal compared to nearly proposing to someone else…twice for that matter-" Harry suddenly gave a very worried look at the door and then Hermione smiled.

.

"You didn't think I'd remind you of that if I didn't put up the silence charm on the room after he left did you?" She smiled as Harry's anxiety faded away.

"Thankfully you seem to think of everything. Things are already a mess right now without it becoming worse.

Ergh! First Ginny and now Ron! What are we going to do about them?" He said in frustration.

Hermione exchanged a glance with him. "Well the Forest of Dean is still out there." She said clearly joking to lighten the mood.

Harry rolled his eyes both sarcastically and in exasperation before saying.

"As tempting as it might be just to get away from it all. I think I'll hold out for Ginny a bit longer."

Hermione laughed at him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ron closed the door to his room as his mind swam. He didn't feel hurt, jealous or angry at all.

He was trying to calm his heavy breathing from being shocked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what most would think was a small silver lighter.

He eyed it carefully before closing his hand around it and closing his eyes. He tried to remember something and it came to him.

He remembered the time he heard Hermione calling his name from the Deluminator. She sounded like she was crying.

Ron's arm suddenly went limp as he realized it must have been that time that he had heard her voice calling his name.

He swiped his messy hair with his hand and then turned to go back into his room when he noticed something under his foot.

He stepped back off it and picked it up. It was a magic ear on a broken string.

Ron's cheeks burned with anger as he tried to be quiet and he headed down to George's room.

.

He was just about to bang on his brothers room and tell him off for ease dropping when something further down stairs caught his eyes stopping him in mid knock.

George could be heard loudly snoring on the other side of his door as Ron curiously looked at a long broken string leading down the steps.

He sneaked after it silently. The trail didn't end at his brother's room at all.

What was left of the Extendible Ear was tossed just outside Ginny's bedroom where she could be heard crying.

Ron thought about going to tell her the truth about the kiss as he was sure she ran off the moment she had heard about it, but he decided not to.

He stroked his smooth nose that Hermione had to fix for him the last time he had spoken to Ginny.

She had been being a foul prat lately and he felt she deserved it for ease dropping on them among other things.

.

He carefully went back up stairs and went into his bedroom.

Hermione was trying to alter Ron's dusty dress robes from the eighteenth century, but only made it sprout yellow chicken feathers.

Harry had his arm digging in Hermione's bottomless travel bag searching for something and busted up laughing when he saw what Hermione had done by mistake.

"Oh hush! Transfiguring robes this old is harder than I thought." She said slightly annoyed and then caught sight of Ron and her look turned to concern.

.

"Ron…Are you alright? We figured you'd be gone for hours." She said worriedly and shyly.

He smiled at her slightly and said. "I'm fine. It was nothing to get my feathers ruffled…over. What the blood hell are you doing to my dress robes?"

Hermione wore a very strained expression and then the robes lurched under her grip. "Bukook!" The robes sounded like a chicken and tried to flap its arms and fly away.

Harry only laughed harder as Hermione said while fighting the robes. "I was only trying Transfigure it into something wearable. Ergh! Stupefy!"

She yelled stunning the flapping robes with a huff. Ron gave her a look of horror as he eyed the feathery robes up and down.

"I can't wear that!" He nearly yelled with his voice cracking.

.

Harry continued digging in Hermione's bag and pulled out a pair of holey bed slippers that he tossed onto a nearby pile of clothes.

"Well, look at it this way Ron. At least you have dress robes. I don't have any at all." Harry said.

Ron looked at his dress robes in worried offence. "Well at least yours aren't clucking like a chicken!"

"Ron…I'll fix it. Don't worry." She reassured him.

"I think Fred would have loved to have you see him off in that." George said with an amused grin on his face from behind him.

Ron turned around sharply as his robes gave a slurred groan and laid an egg that cracked when it hit the floor.

Ron went pink with embarrassment as George crossed the room and took the robes from Hermione.

He smiled at them as he held them out to get a better look at them. "You've out done yourself Hermione."

.

"Ergh! I just messed up! Now give them back so I can fix them!" She said as she tried to snatch them back, but George turned and she missed.

"Fix them? Oh come now. They are just great now." He said hardly taking his eyes off of them.

"They're ghastly!" Hermione snapped.

"Only you would like something like that George." Ron said in a tired tone.

"You don't like them? I'll tell you what then I'll give you ten galleons for them. Fair deal?" He said.

"TeTen-galleons for that?" Ron said in shock.

"Oh you are a shrewd business man. Well then fifteen and I'll even throw in both sets of my old dress robes, but that's my final offer."

Ron swallowed hard and quickly said. "Deal!"

"Let me go get them out of storage. I didn't even bother taking them with me when I moved out. Oh word of the wise, don't put your hands in the pockets."

He said with a grin as he tucked the clucking robe under his arm and headed out the door.

Ron went to curiously ask what would happen if he did, but suddenly realized he really didn't want to know.

.

George came back with two sets of old dress robes. One was from his second year and the other was from his sixth year in school.

Even the smaller robe swallowed Harry and Hermione had to use a shrinking charm on it.

It still fit a bit tight around his shoulders, but Harry couldn't complain.

Hermione only had to patch a small burn hole in the other one to make them presentable for Ron to wear.

"You really shouldn't have taken the money he offered you for those robes." Hermione said in embarrassment as she looked away.

Ron said. "What are you on about? It's not like I set the price. He's the one that offered that much for them. Besides you know he likes stuff like that."

Hermione only refused to speak to him and straightened her robes in the corner.

.

Harry was uncomfortably tugging at his collar that was too tight as Ron was pulling the robes over his head.

The door opened and Ginny's eyes went wide in shock seeing them all get dressed together.

"Ron! What are you doing getting undressed in front of Hermione? And Hermione what are you doing in here while they are getting dress?" She scolded them.

Ron shrugged. "What's the big deal? Did you forget we spent half a year living in a large one room tent?" He said clearly not seeing a problem.

"We already set up ground rules. You see, me and Harry are facing this side of the room and Hermione keeps her eyes facing the other side of the room.

This is how we have been getting dressed ever since we left. It's not like it a big deal Ginny.

Besides if either one of us tried to turn around while she was changing she'd curse us like crazy." Ron said knowingly.

.

"It-It's still indecent!" Ginny said while looking away while blushing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said. "It doesn't really matter how we get dress, we are all adults here."

Harry was cringing in his corner while knowing how bad things looked and he refused to turn around even though they were all covered.

Ginny clammed up in offence for a moment unsure what to say. "We will be starting soon. Dad sent me to come tell you that."

She said quickly with a hint of anger in her embarrassed voice and left even quicker closing the door slightly more forceful than she meant to.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Why does it only seem to be getting worse…" He mumbled to himself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They made their way down stairs and found Charles and Bill talking near the door way in formal attire.

Mrs. Weasley was dressed in black robes and Mr. Weasley was dressed in a black muggle suit while carrying a small leather bound book near the kitchen table looking glum.

Harry looked for any opportunity to talk to Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He kept looking around hoping to spot her, but he only grew more depressed with each passing glance.

Not long afterwards Mr. Kingsley and Percy showed up in spotless formal black robes.

After a few greetings Mr. Weasley announced it was time.

.

Everyone headed out the back door of the house to just past the garden with somber looks on their faces into the bright afternoon sunshine.

George was waiting dressed in a bulky black robe by a rectangular hole dug into the earth.

Fred's closed wooden coffin rested peacefully at the bottom.

George seemed to be talking to his brother until he noticed the others arriving and fell silent as he looked down.

He tried to put on a strong front, but there was a deep loneliness in his eyes.

.

Several Aurors could be seen patrolling in the distant because Mr. Kingsley was there among other things.

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, the Lovegood's and various friends and officials slowly gathered around the grave as Mr. Weasley took up his place beside the grave.

He tucked the book he was holding under his crossed hands with the only sound being the shuffling of feet on short grass around him.

Harry finally caught a glimpse of Ginny wearing all black on the other side of the grave standing next to Percy and Mr. Kingsley, but she seemed too upset to look over at him.

Even in the dreary atmosphere Harry still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She was already teary eyed and leaning on her brother Percy; he put his arm around her and rubbed her back to comfort her while she looked at the grave.

.

Almost every seemed to wearing a look of sadness.

Hermione took a step closer to Ron and interlocked her hand with his as she leaned her head over on his arm with tears glistening at the rims of her eyes.

Even Percy with his official attitude towards everything was wiping his eyes with a cloth in his free hand.

Luna was standing next to her father that seemed too pale, thin and worried. Unlike most everyone else she didn't seem somber.

She had a slight smile on her face as she lazily looked up at the sky like she was watching something fly around that only she could see.

.

He looked around to make sure everyone was settled.

Mr. Weasley cleared this throat and then began telling everyone about Fred's life.

He told them of how he and his twin brother were inseparable and how they finished each other words even when they could barely speak a single sentence between them.

He spoke of how he always seemed to get into trouble, but explained that was because he was so full of life he couldn't contain himself.

Mr. Weasley told them of how Fred always knew how to make others laugh and that he was very proud of him and George's with their joke shop.

.

"Even though Fred is gone he will live on in his inventions that is still bringing smiles to people's faces to this day and in our hearts.

A fine member of the Order of the Phoenix that gave his life fighting for what he believed in. Never forget what he was fighting for."

He concluded the service with a short prayer as it seemed it was all he could do to hold himself together for that long.

Mr. Weasley then bowed his head in a moment of silence that wasn't so silent with several members of the funeral still weeping; Mrs. Weasley was the loudest among them.

.

People slowly lined up to say their last goodbye's before the grave filled in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went first.

Then George came up and kneeled down at the grave. He was smiling just like he was through the whole service yet tears threatened to roll down his face at any moment.

Where others would have sent their final thoughts to him silently George did not.

.

"Well this is it Fred. I always thought we would end up dying together in some crazy adventure…or in one of our experiments gone horribly wrong."

He said and others started gathering closer to hear him send his twin brother off. Many of the ones that held back there tears so far found themselves unable to any longer.

"Remember when our ear growing potion went out of control and our ears grew so big that we nearly suffocated under them?

I thought that might be a cool way for us to go out, well at least until mom found us and grounded us for the summer…"

He said and a few of them even managed a slight smile through their sadness.

A tear rolled out of his left eye and he swallowed hard, but never stopped smiling.

"You had to be the best twin brother anyone's ever had Fred, but it's time to send you off just like we promised each other all that time ago."

He said and stood up and drew his wand.

.

Harry suddenly remembered the explosion coming from George's room yesterday and his words that Harry would see what he was planning today.

He grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and started pulling them back franticly.

George raised his wand in a circle and then flicked it, the result was instantaneous.

Multi-colored fireworks shout up through crowd, lighting several of their robes on fire sending them scampering away in fear.

The open grave lurched like an open mouth and regurgitated every silly wacky and strange item imaginable out over the crowd.

Fanged Frisbee's rocketed out cutting into people's dress robes as they tried to flee and shredding Mrs. Weasley's garden into clumps of cut vegetation in mere seconds.

Ton-Tongue Toffee, Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougat followed as they took to the air. They were poorly enchanted to fly into people's mouth, but several still hit their marks.

Xenophilius was unlucky enough to get caught by a Ton-Tongue Toffee and tripped over his four foot long tongue.

Fake wands exploded out of the ground from near the grave causing havoc for those that were trying to put out fires or stopped the enchanted pastries if they dropped their wands.

More than a few had pulled out their wands only for them to change into rubber chickens.

Every invention they had ever made and every silly thing George could get his hands on erupted around them.

.

Harry had to pull Ron and Hermione away against their will at first, but they bolted with him when they saw what was happening.

They found a safe distance away near Luna, Bill and Percy.

Bill was laughing at everything going on in front of him while Percy shot him a disapproving look.

Once they were clear of the blast zone of random holes exploding and tossing all sorts of oddities out all over the place they caught sight of George.

His bulky black robe was chasing an Auror that managed to get near the danger zone.

Mrs. Weasley was chasing after Mr. Kingsley trying to put out his flaming hat while shouting obscenities at George.

He was wearing the hideous transfigured yellow feathered chicken robes that he bought from Ron that clucked loudly even over all the noise.

He hadn't move from his spot in front of his brother's grave and continued to smile with tears rolling freely down his face.

"You know he really is brave." Luna said as she watched another burst of fireworks shoot out from a dangerously close place in front of George

It soared into the air and exploded into a likeness of Fred's face.

Around the likeness was the words, 'Fred Weasley Second Best Looking Weasley Ever!'.

.

"He's an inconsiderate git for doing this at a funeral. I never thought he'd sink this low." Percy said in anger.

Ron's temper was starting to get the better of him and he coldly said.

"Shut up Percy! No one knew Fred better than George."

Luna started skipping forward happily and Harry tried to go after her, but a firework exploded nearly in his face and he had to fall back.

She headed into the disaster area of enchanted objects flying and fireworks exploding around her like she was skipping though a field of flowers.

She had many close calls that didn't even come close to getting her to stop before she stood right next to George.

His robes clucked loudly and an egg fell out from under his robes onto the charred grass.

.

Luna was smiling carefree as she watched the sparkling colors burst into the sky with George.

She took his hand slowly and said. "It's hard to say goodbye to the ones we love. It's even harder to do it with a smile…

I don't agree with your brother Percy at all. I think Fred would have really liked this. It's kind of like one big last prank to remember him by.

I know he always like those kinds of things…" She smiled a little brighter at him and George squeezed her tiny hand as his smile grew slightly bigger.

He was comforted that at least one other person understood what it all meant. He refused to wipe his tears away and said.

"Yes, it's utter chaos. I know he would have been proud…"

Two people stood at the center of all the mayhem without any fear watching his last prank with a smile.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Notes:

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

Please review to tell me what you thought or to post if I still have grammar mistakes.

Thank you for reading.

"


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview with The Chosen

Authors notes:

I normally don't answer this many of my reviews. Three is usually my max per chapter, but there were a lot of questions that I felt needed to be answered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Questions Reviews:

_**TheSchwa10177  
>2011-10-21 . chapter 1<strong>_

_**I thought this was beautifully written, it felt like I really was reading Book 8. I'm glad you're taking a more realistic take on the relationships.**_

_**I'm not a fan of fics where all of a sudden Harry and Hermione are in love with each other and completely forget about Ron and Ginny. **_

_**I also thought that the funeral was beautiful, it made me cry, but I thought it was perfect. Keep up the good work, and I hope you update again soon!**_

.

Well TheSchwa10177 It look like to get to receive the honors for my first answer to my reviews for this story.

Yes I total agree with you. There are far too many stories where writers aren't true to the characters and just have to people fall in love regardless of the characters feelings.

The characters in Harry Potter aren't just a face or a look to me. They are deep characters with each having their own personality.

For me to force my story on the characters is not only unprofessional, but unfair to the characters and all that they are.

A true Fanfiction writer does not change the characters. They only change the situation that the characters go though.

From there, if they are good enough, they can lead the story any where they wish it to go.

It is not by mistake you felt like you were reading book eight of the series.

At first I want to call my story "Harry Potter, Book Eight: Ever After, but I didn't for fear of copy right infringement so it was shortened to just ' Ever After'"

.

I'd add Soulshakedown's comment too, but it's not copying and pasting it right.

_**FF-loverHP1  
>2011-10-13 . chapter 1<strong>_

_**Amazing first story! You have the characters down to a "t". Simply amazing can't wait for chapter 2.**_

That is what a fanfiction writer should do. You shouldn't complement me for being in character.

You should tell the other writers when they aren't in character. You should always expect them to be in character.

Otherwise what would the point be in writing Fan Fiction?

.

_**Invale**_

_**2011-10-14. chapter 1**_

_**For starter, I dislike the breaks in action being separated by a period and the strange each sentence is a paragraph throws me off now and then.**_

_**Beyond that the story is wonderful. Very well done indeed. Harry losing his money was a nice change. The relationships between characters is quite good.**_

_**The George/Luna thing was unexpected, yet entirely fitting. Your writing is interesting and makes it encouraging to read on. I'm also somewhat surprised by the length of the chapter.**_

_**All in all, a worthy read. **_

_**.**_

_**Eryk Lestrange**_

_**2011-10-13 . chapter 1**_

_**genius, you couldn't split this up into chapters?**_

I'll answer these two together as they touch on the same topic. I developed this form of formatting my chapters over the years as it got the least amount of complaints.

If you are reading it on a smart phone or at low screen resolution each sentence does indeed look like its own paragraph.

If you view it at a screen resolution of 1280 by 1024 or higher then you will see the formatting for what it is intended to be.

It is made this way for ease of reading in a double spaced format.

As for the period in between each paragraph well I'd have to guess you haven't had any problems with the site reformatting your chapters before.

The site is constantly updating its writing program rules and sometimes when they do, it un-formats my chapter into one mega paragraph.

If I only had a few thousand words to go fix it wouldn't be a big deal, but going back and reformatting over half a million words isn't fun.

The period is there so there is something between the paragraphs so when they update the formatting rules my chapters aren't un-formatted and I'm not the only writer who does this.

I wasn't expecting the George/Luna thing either. My Muse kind of blindsided me with that at the end.

.

Oh that's right, I haven't talked about Muses yet for my new readers. Well to put it simply there are many types of writers out there.

Some just think up a story and type it out. I am not one of these types of writers.

I have a Muse and the story plays in my head like a movie then I try my best to write out what I saw.

It's also known as a visual writer. A good example of a visual writer is Jim Davis, the writer of Garfield.

He once said that he no longer felt was the author of Garfield, he just edits what he sees and makes changes when it doesn't fit.

.

As for the length of my chapters, well there are few reasons for this.

The first is that I love writing and the words just seem to flow onto the page for me at times.

Hours and hours can slip by and before I know it I've written fifteen thousand words on a Saturday afternoon.

The second reason is how my Muse tricks/forces me to write. I get the beginning, a few plot points in the middle and then I get a great ending.

Before I even typed the first word I had already seen George crying with a smile on his face at his brother's grave with chaos raining around him.

I knew that was the end of my first chapter, but I had to hash out all the other points of the story to get to that point.

As you can tell it took just over twenty thousand words to do it. On average my chapters tend to be ten to twenty-five thousand words.

So don't expect a chapter every other day.

The last reason is that I hate coming up with names, it takes me forever to come up with something that satisfies me.

My Muse will show me a thousand and one great stories, but will not give me a single name or chapter title.

To be honest I've finished this chapter as I type this and still haven't thought of a title name for it.

Longer chapters equals less names I have to come up with .

.

Last Chapter:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luna was smiling carefree as she watched the sparkling colors burst into the sky with George.

She took his hand slowly and said. "It's hard to say goodbye to the ones we love. It's even harder to do it with a smile…

I don't agree with your brother Percy at all. I think Fred would have really liked this. It's kind of like one big last prank to remember him by.

I know he always like those kinds of things…" She smiled a little brighter at him and George squeezed her tiny hand as his smile grew slightly bigger.

He was comforted that at least one other person understood what it all meant. He refused to wipe his tears away and said.

"Yes, it's utter chaos. I know he would have been proud…"

Two people stood at the center of all the mayhem without any fear watching his last prank with a smile.

.

Chapter Two: The Interview with The Chosen One.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry was having the weirdest dream of a little green whelp sitting on his shoulder breathing fire on his neck.

He was running around in the Burrow living room frantically trying to pull the creature off of him, but no matter what he did he couldn't dislodge the fire breathing whelp.

He heard what sounded like a pig loudly snorting and it suddenly faded away as he slowly opened his eyes.

The golden rays of the morning sunshine gleamed through the small window of Ron's room.

Harry was on his back on the cold uncomfortable floor under several old blankets.

Hermione was supposed to be sleeping on the other side of the room, but she had managed to roll over to him in her sleep.

Her arm was draped over his chest and her face was pressed up against his neck breathing her hot breath on him.

He groaned quietly as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

.

Harry had a pretty good idea as to why he was having such an odd dream as he looked sourly down at Hermione's sleeping form.

She was wearing gray men's pajamas that they had picked up during their time away.

It seemed strange to him that she would still be wearing them when she could have gotten new ones that suited her now that the battle was over.

He carefully moved Hermione's arm off him as not to wake her. Truth be told he was surprised that Ron's loud snoring hadn't already woken her.

He watched her sides slowly rise and fall for a moment and then curled her bushy hair behind her ear to see her peaceful sleeping face.

Harry thought about how much he wished he had woken up with Ginny's arm draped over him.

After a long moment he shook his head and sighed.

He threw the covers off of him and headed over to Ron's yellow dresser in the corner of the room.

.

Harry picked up Hermione's magic bag and took out some slacks and a black and white striped shirt.

He quickly changed and decided to go see if any of his friends had written him back about his interview with the press.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear Mrs. Weasley cooking in the nearby kitchen.

He quietly opened the door and stepped outside. Something crinkled under his feet and he stepped back.

On the doorstep was several letters to him. He reached down and picked them up and then looked over to the owlary near the barn.

The large cage that normally only had Errol and Pig had three extra owls that had deliver the letters.

They all were perched with their becks tucked into their wings sleeping soundly.

.

Harry opened the first letter quickly and began reading. It was from Neville.

He wrote that he would absolutely come and that his grandmother would drop him off at the Ministry tomorrow at four pm.

Harry gave the letter a odd look as he didn't remember sitting a time or place for the interview yet.

He tucked the letter to the bottom of the stack and looked at the next one.

The next letter's writing looked so well written that it could have easily been mistaken for calligraphy.

Harry knew immediately it was from professor McGonagall.

.

_"Dear Mr. Potter._

_I have received your_ _invitation and I have taken the liberty of setting up the details of your interview with Minister Kingsley._

_It is to be held at four pm at the Ministry media room two if you are agreeable._

_I've already sent owls to the others you have invited to inform them._

_Regrettably I do not know if I will be able to attend. _

_The school has suffered extensive damage and I have to oversee the repairs._

_There are already talks in the Ministry of having Hogwarts closed for a number of reasons._

_Minister Kingsley is doing all he can, but it is only a matter of time before the matter is brought before the Department Magical Education._

_The school needs to be back in working order as soon as possible encase it is put up for review._

_I will try my best to adjust my schedule, but I cannot be certain._

_Thank you for all you have done._

_P.S. I have sent Kreacher back to number Twelve Grimmauld Place as I feel you might need him in the near future._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

.

Harry was thankful that Professor McGonagall had set everything up for him as he had enough to worry about.

Yet as the same time he felt a little guilty realizing she probably had even more to worry about.

Harry lamented the idea of doing the interview without her.

He knew that he would need her help to answer one of the questions he would undoubtedly be asked.

He pushed away his disappointment and turned his attention to the last letter.

It looked much more official than the other two. It had the crest of the Ministry of Magic boldly printed on the front.

He opened it and read it quickly.

It was from Mr. Kingsley asking for a confirmation on the details of the interview and telling him that he would be there.

Harry didn't have any parchment on him so he used the back of the letters to write replies.

He attached them to the sleepy owls and sent them on their way much to their own dislike that they wouldn't be getting to sleep longer.

.

He watched them fly higher and higher into the air.

"Harry?" He heard someone call his name and he turned around.

Hermione was sleepily leaning on the door frame wearing her gray men's pajamas and her hair was still a mess as she hadn't brushed it yet.

Harry gave her a tired smile and said. "I was just replying to the post."

Hermione gave him a curious look and asked. "Who all has sent you letters?"

"Neville, Mr. Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. Neville and Mr. Kingsley can make it to the interview, but Professor McGonagall might not.

She did however set everything up for tomorrow at four at the Ministry of Magic." Harry said a bit regretful.

.

Hermione gave him a understanding look and said.

"It's a shame she might not make it, but it's understandable with all the things that has been said about Hogwarts recently."

"I know, but I just hoped that everyone could make it. By the way is the time alright with you?" He asked suddenly realizing that he had agreed to it before asking her or Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's fine Harry.

I don't have anything planned until next week anyway. We should go tell Ron; otherwise he'll sleep all day." She said knowingly and then rolled her eyes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione woke Ron up none too gently after the second time he tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Alright, alright already! I'm up!" He yelled in defeat and then sat up in his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Honestly Ronald were you planning on sleeping until noon again?" She scolded him.

He sourly looked over at his bedside clock and said. "It's not even nine o'clock yet..."

Hermione flung a stack of clothes in his face and said. "Just get dressed already."

She went over to the corner and then dug through her bag for her own clothes and got dressed.

A few moments later they were all sitting on the floor.

.

"What's got her all rallied up so early in the morning?" Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione told him about the letters and he said.

"Well that's good then. Dad will get leave from Mr. Kingsley to come.

Mum and George will definitely come and thanks to McGonagall everything's set up."

_"Headmaster McGonagall..."_ She corrected him critically.

.

Ron looked down and sighed while shaking his head.

_"Headmaster McGonagall..."_ He said sarcastically before continuing.

"The point is everything is on its way and maybe things will settle down after all this is over.

It's been bit weird here since Kingsley left a Auror here to watch over us.

He's been doing all sorts of strange things. I swear I saw him testing the tap water for poison yesterday." He said as he eyes darted back and forth.

.

"That's his job Ronald. Just leave him be." She said sharply and he drew back slightly.

Harry wore a tired exasperated look. He was clearly not surprised that they were already snapping at each other.

Hermione looked over at him and his expression changed to concern.

"Are you nervous Harry? Tomorrow is fairly soon. We could get it pushed back if you need a bit more time." She asked him worriedly.

Harry shook his head and resolutely said. "No, definitely not. The sooner this is over the better."

.

A knock at the door jar them from her conversation. "It's time for breakfast you three."

Mrs. Weasley said and then they heard her walking back down to the kitchen.

Ron's stomach replied in a loud growl and he covered it with a embarrassed look.

Harry tried to suppress a laugh while Hermione gave the corner of the room a tired look.

.

They went down and huddled together on the side of the kitchen table closest to the window.

Mrs. Weasley was dressed for work and chewing on some toast.

George was still in his bedclothes and Mrs. Weasley was serving everyone in her thick red nightgown.

Ginny was fully dressed like she had plans for the morning and sat as far away from Harry as she could.

When Harry did manage to catch her eye she would look away before he could try talk to her.

Harry looked down in depression at his bacon and eggs.

He really wanted to talk to her and straighten everything out if it wasn't too late already.

Even over everything else going on he thought of her the most.

"Are you feeling alright Harry? You look a bit pale." Mrs. Weasley said as she filled his plate.

Harry shook away his thoughts and pressed his lips together before saying. "It's nothing, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."

.

Mrs. Weasley told George seriously.

"I wasn't kidding George. I want that disaster from yesterday cleaned up and don't even try to wiggle out of it by saying you need to go reopen your joke shop."

George smiled slightly and said. "But I worked hard on that. Just think the entire back yard could be a tribute to-"

Mrs. Weasley hit him firmly on the side of his head with the edge of her frying pan as she was leaning over to put eggs on his plate.

"Oh, Sorry George. Were you saying something?" She apologized, but it was clearly in a warning tone.

He choked back a laugh even through the pain in his head and decided to remain silent before getting whacked again.

.

A sudden rapping on the window caught their attention and Harry had to turn around so see what was causing it.

His look changed to reserved confusion as he looked at the oddest owl he had ever seen.

The owl was bright pink on its top half like someone had dumped paint on its head and dark green on its lower half.

It looked like someone had tried to use a spell to change its color and they had messed it up royally.

Around its neck was a choker with a big yellow flower on it and on its leg was a thick rolled up parcel.

Hermione slid the window open and the strangest owl landed on Harry's shoulder and snuggled up to the side of his face lovingly.

.

Harry drew his head back trying to distant himself from the affectionate owl to no avail.

George was already laughing over his cereal and said. "You better watch it there mate. I think she's in heat."

Harry finally managed to seize the owl around the midsection and give her a disapproving look before setting her on the window seal.

His black hair was messier then normal from the tussle and his glasses hung sideways on his face.

"I know that owl, it's Xeno's…or rather it was before he gave it to Luna" Mr. Weasley said.

.

Harry wore an apprehensive, put out look. "What are you on about?" He said sternly to the owl.

The owl tilted his head at him and then raised its leg to deliver the mail.

Harry carefully untied the tether holding it and it unrolled in his hand.

It was the latest edition of The Quibbler with a hand written note pinned to the back of it.

.

_"Dear Harry_

_I have printed the statement you gave me and I wanted you to have the first copy._

_I hope you will not be mad at me, but I adjusted how you answered a few of the questions to help you stamp out rumors from that 'other' newspaper._

_Your answers are all the same at their base. I only wanted you to not seem overly familiar with Hermione._

_Luna even helped me with it. _

_I tried not to play the whole article up too much, but it has to be to a certain degree or else the rest of the press might not show up for you._

_I will continue to help you as best I can._

_Xenophilius Lovegood."_

.

Harry finished reading the note and turned it over to see if there was more, but there wasn't.

He set the note down with Hermione and Ron's eyes on him as he turned the Quibbler over.

On the front of it was a still picture of Harry sitting on Xeno's old couch.

He was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers were interlocked.

He was looking straight forward out of the picture with Hermione sitting beside him.

The headline read.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger speaks out."

It wasn't boldly printed with huge letters. It was posted like any normal day's headline.

.

Harry quickly flipped to page twelve with worry in his eyes from Xeno's note and began reading with Ron and Hermione reading over his shoulder.

He was starting to dread that he asked Mr. Lovegood for help when he started reading.

The first few questions he supposedly answered weren't even asked to him, but he was very thankful to him that he printed them as Ron was reading over his shoulder.

.

Xeno: "How are you doing now that it's all over? You seem a bit worn out."

Harry: "I'm doing as well as I could be expected with everything that has happened. I'm thankful that I can finally get a good night sleep."

Xeno: "I see you showed up without Ronald Weasley, is there some reason for that? I have heard that you three were inseparable."

Harry: "Yes, Ron wanted to come, but he is needed more at his family's side right now.

He lost his brother Fred in the fighting and he is helping his family with it."

Xeno: "The loss of a loved one is never easy. Our hearts go out the Weasley family and to all of those that lost someone during this ordeal."

.

Xeno: "Were you scared to fight Voldemort?"

Harry: "Umm not really. I'm not trying to sound brave or anything, it's just...I didn't really have time to feel scared.

Everything just seemed to happen so fast and then it was over."

Xeno: "After it was over what happened?"

Harry: "I'm not completely sure to be honest. I remember feeling really tired and then everything gets fuzzy after that.

The last thing I remember was a voice yelling for someone to get Madam Pomfrey."

*Editors Note: Madam Pomfrey is the schools nurse.*

.

Hermione: "That was me Harry. I was the one that was yelling for her."

Harry: "Why don't you fill in the fuzzy bits for me then?"

*Editors Note: Hermione is talking directly to Harry.*

Hermione: "Oh...Right. Well, after Voldemort's spell rebounded and killed him you stood there for a minute like you were dreaming.

Then you said 'It's over'. You collapsed and then I ran over to you because I thought you were hurt. I was worried about you.

Right before you fell asleep you said 'I'm free'. You didn't wake up until two days later."

Harry: "Yes and then we got mobbed by the press on our way out. Thankfully, you (Xenophilius) weren't among them.

It's much easier to talk to the press when they aren't trying to trample you."

.

Xeno: "What is life like now that everything is over and finished?"

Harry: "Well, I can't think it's much different than anyone else's life. I'm no different from them.

I'm picking up the pieces and saying goodbye to friends that are no longer with us.

The only difference is that I'm being hounded by the press and I'm having things that simply aren't true printed about me."

Xeno: "You requested this question specifically to counter some of those untruths. What is your relationship with Hermione Granger?"

Harry: "She's been one of my best friends for seven years, but only as a friend. I'd rather not say anymore.

I want to keep my personal life out of the headlines as much as possible."

.

Harry will be having another interview that is open to the press Friday August the second at four PM at the Ministry."

.

Harry read partly into the next article about treating invisible foot boils before he realized it was over.

The interview has hardly half a page. He felt very thankful to Mr. Lovegood.

The questions he added would help him avoid a fight with Ron.

The questions he omitted would help him squash the rumors going around.

Harry thought specifically about the time Hermione refused to move away from him.

The wording of his answers was only slightly changed to make them sound more professional.

.

"I don't remember you guys asking me to come with you." Ron whispered curiously to him as he leaned over to his ear.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I didn't plan on Hermione coming either." He whispered back.

Hermione went back to her breakfast with a smile and said. "It's nice to see someone printing the truth again."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked over at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione finished the egg she was chewing and said. "Harry gave a statement to The Quibbler and Mr. Lovegood printed it."

Harry handed Mr. Weasley The Quibbler and then he read it quietly before passing it off to George.

.

"Is that time agreeable to everyone?" Harry asked in slightly reserved manner while George read.

Mr. Weasley nodded and said. "If that's when it is then that is when we will be there Harry.

Even if it was in the middle of the night I'd make sure anyone in my family would be there to support you if you needed them."

Harry looked down and pushed the thought of asking Ginny to come at that moment away.

He wanted her to come or even to just talk to him again, but he didn't want to force her.

"Of course I can make it. I just need to set a few things up with my part time workers to make sure they can handle it."

George said with a smile and then Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "I didn't mean today." He quickly added fearful of his mother's frying pan.

.

"Umm thank you." He said in relief as George handed Ginny the magazine.

She took it and set it next to her plate and continued eating.

Mr. Weasley folded a muggle newspaper under his arm and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek.

"I'm off Molly. I will probably be late again tonight. Everything is still a bit of a mess at the Ministry." He said and then went into the living room.

The roar of a fire sounded and then everything went quiet.

Harry kept looking over at Ginny in hopes that she would read the article, but she didn't seem interested in it at all.

She didn't seem to be glaring mad at him, but she didn't look like she was going to talk to him either.

.

"Are you doing anything _interesting_ today Harry?"

George asked him clearly hinting that he wanted his help cleaning up the disaster area in the back yard.

He gave him a regretting look and said.

"Sorry George. I need to stop by my house and check in on Kreacher and I already asked Ron and Hermione to come with me."

Hermione gave him a slightly surprised look and was about to say something, but fell silent when Harry stepped on her foot sharply.

"Yup, he asked us this morning. Sorry George." Ron said sensing the situation.

George sighed deeply and Mrs. Weasley sternly said. "Don't go asking others for help. You made the mess, you clean it up!"

George looked down with strained expression on his face that clearly said 'Oh well, it was worth a shot'.

.

One good thing had come from George's destructive fare well to Fred yesterday.

Everyone else seemed to be taking his passing much better, even Mrs. Weasley.

From the way she looked yesterday at the funeral Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't come out of her room for a week.

But she seemed almost back to her normal self.

.

Harry continued to glance at Ginny only to look sadder when she never looked back.

Hermione saw his painful unanswered looks and decided that she would try to keep him talking so he wouldn't sulk.

"Have you spoken to Kreacher yet?" She asked a bit more casually than she meant to.

Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny and wondering where she would be going today and looked at Hermione.

"No, of course not. That is why I'm going to check up on him. I need to get my house in working order if I'm going be living there from now on."

He said while going back to what little food was left on his plate that he had been nursing to keep watching Ginny.

.

"Are you going to visit your aunt and uncle over the summer?" She asked while peeling an orange.

Harry looked distantly at the far wall and after a long moment he said.

"No…I think it would be best for them if we never meet again.

I mean I want to see them, I can't believe that I do, but I think it's safer for them if I stay in my world and they stay in theirs."

Hermione's head shot up suddenly like she was about to scold him, but she was reminded that he told her she nagged too much and she thought of another topic as she shrank slightly.

"Umm your house already seemed quite livable already. What else did you need to do with it?"

.

"There is still so much old junk that needs to be thrown out, but Kreacher always get upset with me whenever I bring it up.

Also I need to figure out how to get him to wear decent clothes without presenting them to him." He said as he put his chin in his propped up hand.

Hermione gave him a understanding look as she thought.

"Why don't you give him his own room and let him keep whatever he wants to keep in it that you want to throw out?"

Harry sighed and leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

"I already tried that and he had a list of reasons as to why he couldn't live in any of the rooms.

I got everything from 'this was Regulus's room' to 'it smells like old wizard socks in there'.

Honestly I don't know what to do with him. I never thought it would be so hard to get him to wear decent clothes and sleep in a normal bed." He said in exasperation.

.

Ron laughed but tried to cover it up and suggested. "Why don't you just order him to get some decent clothes and sleep in a bed?"

Hermione looked at him in shocked offence. "Ronald! Don't you know anything?

Telling a house elf to go get themselves clothes is like telling them they aren't even worth the effort of sacking them.

It's the biggest insult you can give to them! You might as well tell them to go kill themselves!"

Ron seemed taken back and sadly said. "Well sorry…No need to jump on me. It's not like I knew. I was only trying to help a bit."

Harry tried to kindly give her the 'you're doing it again' look, but she didn't notice until he grabbed her arm under the table.

She suddenly stopped herself as Harry picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

Ron quickly followed and Hermione sighed in shame before slowly cleaning up her part of the table.

.

"Good bye Mrs. Weasley. Is it alright if we head over to Harry's using Floo powder?" Hermione asked politely.

Mrs. Weasley turned around from putting away the rest of breakfast and said. "You can't. Harry's house has been taken off the Floo Network for his own protection.

Arthur told me that yesterday. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you all."

Ron rolled his eyes and said. "I guess we can just Apparate."

Hermione have him a regretful apologetic look and said. "Sorry Harry…"

Harry gave her a sickly but sporting look. "I think I'll be fine now that my stomach has had a few days rest." He said as he followed Ron to the door.

Once they were outside Ron Apparated with a dull pop and Harry grabbed on to Hermione arm before disappearing with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They landed awkwardly on the small front step before the door. Harry swooned slightly before getting a grip on his bearings.

They took a look out in front of the house and saw several poorly dressed people lingering about.

"Great, their even here. Those revolting vultures, don't they have anything better to do?" Hermione said quietly in disgust.

Harry opened the door and started to say. "I didn't kill-"

He stopped in mid sentence when a spectral form of Dumbledore didn't come charging at him.

They all looked around curiously before Harry just shrugged his shoulders unknowingly.

.

He slowly led them down the long hallway that the old wall paper was peeling in and it was dimly lit with brass gas lanterns mounted high on the walls.

The grayish carpet was old and worn thin from years of traffic.

It smelled like dust and sun bleached fabric, but it brought a slight smile to Harry's face because it was now his home.

They carefully tiptoed around the covered portrait of Walburga Black and the troll legged umbrella stand on their way to the stairs at the end of the hall.

Once they reached the stairs they heard the roar of the down stairs kitchen fire place followed by a crash.

"I just cleaned this Sirgothen up!" They heard Kreacher's sour voice say in exasperation from the kitchen.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

Hermione seemed to be the only one that knew that Sirgothen was an elvish word for the foulest of rubbish usually reserved for animal waste.

It wasn't a word she ever expected to hear an employed house elf to say and she wasn't planning on educating them on its finer points of use.

.

"Come on lets go make sure he is alright." Hermione said quickly and forced her way passed Harry and Ron.

They raced down to the narrow kitchen only to see Kreacher over turned in a huge pile of mail near the fireplace.

His knobby knees and torn blue pillow case was flailing for a moment before freeing himself.

He was mumbling to himself as he picked himself up.

"Kreacher! Are you alright?" Hermione asked slightly concerned as Harry came up beside her to see what had happened.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said both bitterly and respectfully before mumbling. "I'd be a lot finer if this didn't happen every few minutes at random…"

.

Harry looked around in confusion at all the letters and small packages littering the floor that Kreacher was starting to pick up.

"Wait, Kreacher what is all this stuff?" Harry asked while peering around.

The ancient looking house elf clasped his hands together and bowed as far as his stiff back would let him, which was barely at all.

"Good evening Master. This is the post. It's been coming like this since I got back this morning. You couldn't even see the kitchen there was so much of it.

Every time I clear it away more comes." He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice and then the fireplace roared to life with emerald green flames again.

A hand full of letters and something orange fell over Kreacher's head.

He growled in controlled annoyance and said something sarcastically about how awfully witty wizards were to use the only cooking fire in the house for transporting the post.

.

Ron's eyes went wide and he pointed to the orange clothes covering Kreacher's head. A large number seven was on the orange shirt like trench coat.

"That-That's an official John Stickton Quidditch uniform!" Ron said from beside himself.

Hermione shot him a perplexed look and said. "A what?"

Ron crossed the room and carefully removed the shirt like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Kreacher gave him his normally sour look and muttered something under his breath as he went back to cleaning up the mess.

Harry lean over and said quietly to Hermione. "He's the Keeper of the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team, Ron's favorite team I might add."

.

Ron's face went slack as he slowly turned to Hermione when he saw that it was signed.

"How…How do you know John Stickton?" He said soullessly to her.

Her face crunched up in confusion as Harry walked over to the pile of stuff near Ron.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even knew who he was until Harry told me a moment ago." She asked him like he was crazy.

Harry looked at the writing near the left chest of the uniform and said. "It's signed to you Hermione. Oh wait..."

Harry reached down and picked up another one of them with the same number seven on it.

"Here is the one signed to you Ron. From the looks of it I'd bet the whole teams uniforms are here three times over." Harry said and soon found out it was true.

.

There was a set of official uniform for each of them, all signed by the players with thanks for defeating Voldemort.

They thought that Ron was going to die of shock when they found a letter from the team.

There were tickets to the World Cup inside and an invitation to sit with the Chudley Cannons in their sky box.

They hadn't made it to the World Cup, but the letter expressed that they knew Ron was a big fan of their team.

Harry tried not to think of anything bitter, but he couldn't help but think of his lost broom in hopes that maybe someone found it and sent it back.

.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed in his ear. "Please don't tell me you are going to let him go on like that!"

He looked over at Ron and he was reading the invitation over and over like he couldn't believe it.

"Oh… let him have his moment. He's earned it after all." He whispered back to her and she gave him a slightly annoyed look before signing in defeat.

After Ron calmed down Kreacher asked. "Is it all right if I-" He started to say the fireplace roared to life again and a bright red letter flew out of it.

Ron was too far into his bliss to notice, but Harry and Hermione certainly did and took a big step back away from the Howler flying at them.

Kreacher caught it and snapped it away with a dull pop like it had already happened many many times before.

.

"You get those to sometimes." He said in a tired tone. "If it's alright with you master can I take this up stairs and put it with the rest of it?"

Harry gave him a confused look and Hermione gave him a shocked look as they both said.

"There's more?"

Kreacher sighed deeply and mutter. "How I wish there wasn't…"

He straightened himself up and said. "Yes, all three bedrooms on the third floor are already full and half the study on the second floor.

If this keeps up we will run out of room by next week."

.

Harry asked Kreacher to show him and he and Hermione followed him up to the third floor while Ron seemed to be too happy to move from the kitchen.

He hoped Kreacher was exaggerating when he said the rooms were full of letters and gifts.

Kreacher stopped in front of the first bedroom and opened the door.

A landslide of letter and parcels flooded out into the narrow hallway.

Harry and Hermione had to quickly step out of its way before being buried.

"Right and in the second bedroom-" He said as he was heading to the next door.

"Kreacher! Please wait." Harry said in a nearly begging voice as he fought to get over the mound of stuff.

"There is no need to open any more of the bedrooms." He said in a strained voice knowing he could only expect more of the same.

He looked at him carefully for a moment and said. "Alright master. I'll just go back downstairs and keep storing what I can."

He snapped his fingers and Disapparated back to the kitchen.

.

Harry and Hermione looked around in strained awe at the sheer magnitude of the post that was sent to the house.

"Well I think we should get started before we drown in the stuff." Harry said clearly not happy with how much they had to sift through.

They started in on the letters and packages in the first room of the third floor.

They soon realized that the mail was not only for Harry, but for Hermione and Ron as well.

Harry and Hermione tried to write letters back for all the well wishers and thank you letters they had received, but soon decided that Harry should open the mail and let Hermione reply to it.

Even this method proved futile as the mail piled up faster than they could clear it.

.

Harry didn't like it and neither did Hermione who reluctantly suggested it, but they decided to make a ever burning smokeless flame to burn any of the letters from people they didn't know.

Even though the great majority of them just said thank you and might even contain how the battle of Voldemort's downfall affected writers of their family.

They felt bad about it at first, but all the letters soon sounded like a broken record of each other as they tossed then into the green Quidditch uniform Hermione had enchanted to hold the flame.

It was rare that they came across a letter from someone they knew. They sunk into the monotony of burning the unread letters just to get rid of them.

Hermione's enchanted flame worked mostly well, but would sometimes belch out a thick cloud of black smoke when they fed it too many things to burn at once.

It took them hours just to clear the entrance to the first room even with their learned method.

After they cleared the entrance to the room there was a small pile of magical items and even Hermione didn't know what most of them did.

The letters that might have said what they did were likely burned by mistake.

.

Harry sighed as he wiped the ashen sweat from his forehead. Hermione reached over and drew a smiley face on his ash covered cheek and then laughed.

Harry smiled at her through his tiredness and said. "Is that really that funny?"

"It is compared to doing this all day." She said while trying to control her laughter.

"It is only two-thirty in the afternoon and you already have the midnight giggles. I think it's time for a break."

Harry said nearly laughing himself until he heard a dull pop down stairs signaling that Kreacher had just dropped off another load of post into the rapidly filling study.

They both looked away from each other in disappointment when they realized that there wasn't really any time to take a break.

.

After a long moment of the sounds of burning letters Harry said. "Why don't you go check up on Ron?"

Hermione gave him a fake bitter laugh and said. "Why, to see him drooling over a few tickets to a Quidditch game?"

She flashed her eye brows in annoyance and quietly said. "I think not..." She slid another hand full of letters into the ever burning flame sadly.

"Oh come on Hermione. You know that isn't true. You know Ron and his family has always been poor…" He said trying to make her understand.

She stood up and turned away from him as she crossed her arms.

"It's just…" She sighed loudly and admitted. "I only wish he thought of me half as much as you thought of Ginny…I think if that happened I'd never feel insecure again."

She stated honestly.

"I think I'd never feel lonely or abandoned again if that happened." She said and looked away from him too ashamed to meet his gaze.

.

Harry shrugged his shoulders with distant eyes staring off into the blue ever burning flame as he put another hand full of letters into it.

"Yes then you could be like us and feel lonely, abandoned, shunned, betrayed and hated." He said knowingly while going through more letters from people he didn't know.

Hermione suddenly gave him a worried strained look and said.

"Th-That's not what a meant Harry. I only meant…Ergh I'm sorry. I didn't think of it from your point of view."

She looked down in shame and said. "I'm always telling Ron he's being insensitive and then I go and say something like that. What a fine friend I'm being."

.

Harry sighed and said. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm the one being overly sensitive about Ginny…But anyway please cut Ron some slack.

He almost never gets anything new because he is the youngest boy in the family. I think if those Quidditch uniforms make him happy then he deserves it.

Just let him be happy. It's not like he going to run off and marry them, leaving you forever.

An extra bowl of soup, a few uniforms and the brightest witch of our age is all he needs to be happy. It's no mountain of gold Hermione.

You tell me which one of those three do you think is the hardest to come by?"

.

Hermione blushed slightly and was mad at herself for showing that she was blushing.

Luckily for her Harry was only half paying attention to her with sorting mail.

"I guess when you put it that way…You're right. I'm being foolish. When did you get so good at understanding people?" She asked him.

He raised his eye brows and tilted his head slightly while burning the next stack of letters before saying.

"I'm not very good at understanding everyone Hermione, just you and Ron. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't understand the both of you by now.

If I did understand everyone so well I'd know what to do with my current situation, it's in a bit of a shamble at the moment."

.

Hermione went to say something but the door creaked loudly on its hinges and turned their attentions.

Ron was standing at the door holding an old silver tray with the black family crest on it with a shocked surprised look on his face as he looked inside the room.

They had only cleared a six foot area of the room and Harry had to move so he wasn't hit by the door.

He and Hermione were sitting crammed into the corner by the door around the ever burning flame and they were covered with gray ash soot.

Ron swallowed hard as he looked at the room stacked floor to ceiling with mail for them.

"Blimey Kreacher wasn't kidding when he said he filled the bedrooms with post." He said in shocked surprise.

.

Harry gave him a curious look and asked. "What are you holding Ron?"

Ron shook his head and then looked down at the tray he was holding.

"Oh, this?" He said and then leaned down holding it with one hand with a worried reserved expression on his face as he set it on the floor.

"Now you know my cooking isn't the best and I didn't have a lot to work with, but I made these for you guys. I figured you'd be hungry since you skipped lunch."

.

Hermione gave him a confused disbelieving look and said. "You were making us food?"

Ron looked over at her fearful that he might have offended her and said.

"Well yeah, it's nothing great mind you. It's only plain canned tuna in oil on bread, but it's the best we've got.

It wasn't easy to make it with the fireplace spewing letters out at us every few seconds.

The first batch I made got burnt by a Howler when Kreacher was moving letters.

It's been knackered down there. By the time we cleared away one stack of letters a whole mess of them are there by the time we get back."

Hermione gave him shocked look of surprise and said. "You…were helping Kreacher?"

Ron's eyes shifted back and forth in confusion as he set the tray down near them and he slowly said.

"Yeah…What did you think I was doing? You didn't think I was about to let the poor old guy do everything by himself did you. He might keel over."

.

Hermione had thought that Ron was just reveling in the gifts he had received and it never crossed her mind that he might be helping anyone, let alone a house elf.

Hermione smiled and before Ron realized what was happening she had her arms around his neck and she was kissing him.

He pulled away from her with a loud pop and with a confused look he asked. "What was that for?"

"I'd offer you two a room, but as you can see they are all filled up." Harry said without ever turning around to see what was happening behind him.

Hermione quickly let go of Ron and turned around trying to compose herself from her sudden outbreak.

Harry picked up one of the sandwiches and eyed it carefully. The tuna was falling out of it and the bread was soaked from the oil.

He took a big bite and chewed. He tried to swallow it but his mouth wanted nothing more than to spit it out.

So he chewed for a long moment with a painfully look on his face.

Hermione caught sight of him and gave him the 'it can't be all that bad' look before trying one herself.

.

She had taken a small bit and then covered her mouth trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Its…well its-" She started to say with a kind look.

"Barely edible." Harry said after he finally managed to swallow and Hermione gave him a offended look even though she agreed with him.

"I know it's not that good you don't have to pretend Hermione." Ron said giving her a knowing look.

"It's fine Ron. I'm so hungry I could eat rotten fruit." Harry said taking another bite as he had gotten a bit more used to its strange taste.

"Well don't force yourself mate-" He said with a worried look before another crash sounded from down stairs and he looked down the hall.

"Looks like I need to get back to the kitchen. I hope we didn't get another book of dark magic that someone sent you to destroy again." He rolled his eyes then sighed.

"The last one kept us busy for almost half an hour before Kreacher managed to contain it in the broom closet." He closed the door and headed down the hall.

.

Harry quickly finished his food so he didn't have to taste it any longer than necessary.

Hermione scolded him. "You didn't need to say it that bluntly Harry. It's the thought that counts."

Harry nodded his head knowingly and said. "I know, that's why I told him the truth and ate it anyway."

She huffed at him and slowly tried to stomach her oily sandwich, but only managed to finish half of it before putting it down wishing that Ron thought enough to bring them something to drink.

.

"He-He didn't even come check up on us for six hours, but he helped Kreacher, so I guess I can't be mad at him." She thought out loud shyly to Harry.

Harry started sorting letters again with his oily hands and said. "He didn't come check up on us because he had a pretty good idea that we had our hands as full he did."

They kept at it and managed to clear two of the bedrooms before midnight. Harry had to keep taking bags of ashes out to the curb just to make room.

Hermione's ever burning flame never quit burning, but it didn't get rid of the ashes. He let the first garbage bag fill up completely before trying to take it out.

He quickly realized that a full bag of ashes weighed just over a hundred kilos and it was impossible to move by himself.

After that he never let them get over a quarter full before taking them out.

.

Harry was rubbing his sore shoulders by the time they cleared the second bedroom of post.

"Let's check in on Ron and Kreacher. I haven't heard anything from down stairs for awhile. I'm a bit worried about them." Hermione said in a tired tone.

Harry didn't know if he wanted to get something to eat more or to just curl up and go to sleep.

He grabbed a bag of ashes near the door and said. "Let's go see how they are coming along then."

He went down the hall and the stairs with Hermione following him.

He set the bag down outside the kitchen and went inside.

He looked around and then walked around the island table in the middle of the room while Hermione watched him.

The fireplace wasn't belching out mail anymore and Harry figured they finally found a way to block it.

"They aren't here. Where could they be?" She asked and he only gave her an unknowing look.

.

Harry and Hermione went back up stairs and found them in the living room. It appeared Ron had tried to put Kreacher to sleep and then fell asleep himself.

Kreacher with his sour look and pointed chin snored loudly on the dull grayish blue sofa.

Ron was crammed in the small space between the sofa and the mahogany coffee table on the floor sleeping soundly.

Hermione had to suppress a giggle before she went to wake Ron and tell him to go to bed.

Harry stopped her and said. "Let him sleep…I mean they kind of look like war veterans and from what they have been through today I bet they might feel that way too."

Hermione withdrew her hand that she was going to use to wake him and said. "I guess there isn't any harm in it."

She yawned and then sleepily said. "Let's go to bed as well."

.

He followed her upstairs to the first of the two rooms they had cleared out. There was still a thick layer of ashes on the floor, but the two single sized beds were cleared off.

Harry yawned as he stretched his arms out and said. "Well, good night then." He went to head down to the other room when Hermione stopped him in her sleepy stupor.

"Where are you going Harry?" She asked him with a confused look.

Harry wanted to say that he was going to the other bedroom, but he was too tired to argue with her.

He had even gotten dressed while facing the corner in Madam Pomfrey's office out of habit.

They were used to sleeping in the same room with Ron and Harry knew it would feel weird and lonely sleeping by himself.

He slowly trudged through the room and fell face first on one of the singles bed pushed up to the wall as Hermione carefully folded back the covers and got into bed herself in the other bed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was nearing four pm in the large media room at the Ministry.

Normally there was a podium sitting in the center of the back of the room that the Minister of Magic used to make announcements.

The podium had been removed and in its place was a long table with chairs behind it.

The Aurors had already placed a shielding charm and one way silence charm up in front of the table.

Everyone but professor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione and Ron was already seated at the table. Mr. Lovegood was sitting in the center waiting patiently.

.

Harry had worn his school uniform as it was the nicest article of clothing he owned that didn't try to bite his hands off should he try to use the pockets.

He was pacing nervously in a narrow hall just outside the media room near Hermione and Ron.

"Harry you need to calm down. It's not going be that bad." She assured him.

He wiped his sweaty palms off inside his pockets and said.

"I just don't like the press. I mean, what if I forget to give someone credit for what they did?" He said slightly worried.

"That's what we are here for mate and don't worry Headmaster McGonagall is probably just late." Ron said reassuringly.

.

An Auror at the back entrance to the room let them know it was time.

It was eerily quiet as they stepped out into the raised platform in the back of the room.

Ron led the way followed by Hermione with Harry taking up the rear.

Harry was blinded by a rapid barrage of flash bulbs the moment he stepped into view.

Even though the silence charm made it to where they could hear him and he couldn't hear them it did nothing to stop the blinding light.

Mr. Weasley had to help him to his seat because he couldn't see too well.

It wasn't until Xeno stood up and started to announce how the interview would work that Harry could see well enough to look out over the room.

The room was forty feet wide and close to sixty feet long. It didn't look like they could fit another person in the room even if they used magic.

Press badges gleamed off the fronts of the press members in the crowd.

.

"Thank you all for coming.

Today everyone from the press has been invited to be at this interview.

Under the wishes of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix a silence charm has been place between you and us.

You will be able to hear us, but we cannot hear you. We will not be taking any questions today."

Xeno said and many in the crowd started angrily yelling and shaking their fists at the stage, but they didn't hear what they said.

.

He took his seat in between Harry and Minister Kingsley and lifted a stack of papers in front of him before clearing his throat.

"These questions you will all be asked today come from the entire wizarding world.

In the last edition of The Quibbler we asked that its readers send in the questions they had for everyone involved.

These are just a few that were selected to be answered today.

The first one is for Harry and even though he already answered it his statement it will be asked again as it was the most common question we revived."

.

He turned to Harry and asked. "Were you scared to fight Voldemort?"

Harry's throat felt dry and he swallowed hard before saying.

"It's just like I said last time. Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to be scared."

Xeno looked pasted him to Hermione and Ron to see if they had anything to add.

"I'd have to agree with Harry. Everything happened too fast when they dueled.

I was a bit scared, but not for my sake." Ron said slowly thinking about each word. Harry apparently wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Well I was scared. I already thought he died once and the thought of him dying again terrified me." Hermione admitted loudly.

.

Xeno nodded at their replies and moved on to the next question.

"This is the second most asked question we received. Everyone was waiting for you to return to fight Voldemort.

Harry what took you so long to confront him and what were you doing when you were away hiding?"

Harry's eyes went slightly wide as he took in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair in indecision.

"Harry! You're not actually thinking of telling the press about that are you?" Hermione said in shock that he was even thinking about.

Harry's eyes went from Hermione to Ron. Ron gave him a unknowing shrug and said. "It's your decision mate, after all it's your story."

Harry thought about it for a moment longer and then turned to Hermione.

"I'm not going to go into detail, but I'd like to give them a general idea." He said more like he was asking permission than he was telling her.

.

She only begrudgingly nodded her head at the table. Harry turned back to Mr. Lovegood and said.

"I was given a very secret mission by Dumbledore. He outlined what I would have to do to make Voldemort vulnerable again.

I was given the option of telling Ron and Hermione by him and I did under his advice.

We weren't even allowed to tell the other members of The Order of the Phoenix about it even though they all knew he had been sent on a mission.

It was difficult to do because they all wanted to help me, but we couldn't let anyone know that we were hunting…" Harry stopped and thought for a moment before saying

"That we were hunting down certain items and destroying them for fear of Voldemort finding out.

We were searching for them because they all had to be destroyed before I could face him with any chance of defeating him for good."

Harry said trying to ignore Hermione's penetrating gaze.

"These items you are speaking of, what were they?" Xeno asked them.

.

Harry gave him a worried look and said. "I'm sorry, but I will not say what they were exactly. I wouldn't want to give anyone else the idea of trying to perform such dark magic."

"I fully agree. Some parts of the story do not need to be told." Hermione stated suddenly while Ron stayed silent.

Harry looked from Hermione back to Xeno and said.

"Beyond that we pretty much tried to stay out of sight. We never stayed in one place too long. We were always on the move.

The whole reason we managed it for so long was because of Hermione. She prepared for everything from clothing to how to set up our masking charms.

I don't think me and Ron would have lasted very long without her." Harry said honestly as Hermione looked down in embarrassment from his compliment.

.

Xeno looked back down at his papers and asked them. "Was it true that only you could defeat Voldemort?"

Harry thought about the question for a long moment and Ron said worriedly. "I'm not really sure you should tell them about that. Everyone might think you're a bit knackered."

Several of the others at the tabled laughed softly and Harry gave Xeno a unknowing look before saying.

.

"Well they can think I'm knackered then. I was the 'Chosen One' just like all the papers said.

Voldemort heard a prophecy about his down fall and decided to try to kill the person that was supposed to cause it.

There were only two people that fit the description in the Prophecy, myself and Neville Longbottom.

He was probably going to kill us both just to make sure the Prophecy never came true, but he failed to kill me when I was a baby.

In doing so he rushed the Prophecy along instead of stopping it." Harry brushed the hair back from his scar and pointed at it.

"Part of the Prophecy stated that he would mark the person destined to cause his down fall as his equal.

He marked me the night he tried to kill me. That is why he was constantly trying to kill me.

He was following the Prophecy thinking I was the only one that posed a serious threat to him.

In short he basically fulfilled the Prophecy by trying to stop it." He said and then looked over at Hermione and Ron to see if they had anything else to add.

"I think you summed it up pretty well already Harry." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

Xeno coughed slightly trying to take in what Harry had told him before moving on to the next question.

.

Xeno turned from Harry and looked down the table.

"This question I'll reword it as Neville is sitting right here. Why did you kill Voldemort's snake and why did you use a sword instead of your wand?

Was it worth risking your life for something like that?"

Neville seemed broadsided by the number of question while he tried to take in that he might have been the Chosen One if Voldemort had tried to kill him first.

"I killed the snake because Harry told me it had to die.

He told me that the only thing that could kill it was the Sword of Gryffindor so I couldn't use my wand on it.

I'm surprised I didn't get killed doing it to be honest, but yes it was worth it."

He said giving Harry a unsure look like was worried he might be telling them something he shouldn't have.

Harry gave him a slight smile and Neville relaxed a bit.

.

Suddenly Xeno turned his head to the hallway entrance as Professor McGonagall walked into the room wearing her new red headmaster's robes.

"I'm sorry I am late everyone. Work detained me longer than I hoped it would."

She said politely as she took up the last empty seat near the end of the table that Xeno gestured her to take.

Harry smiled in relief that she made it. She always seemed to know what to say to get her point across without being blunt.

.

"Good timing as the next question is about the future of Hogwarts as a school. There has been a lot of speculation about Hogwarts closing.

Will Hogwarts be reopening for the start of next term?" He asked McGonagall.

She took in a deep breath and said. "The answer to that question is still unknown.

The school has been heavily damaged from the battle, but we are working as fast as we can to repair it.

We are currently talking with the Department of Magical Education. We do not know if the school will be put up for review.

If we are then there is a possibility that the school could be closed. "

.

Harry looked over to Mr. Kingsley. "If they try to close Hogwarts I'll just have to storm the Ministry until the change their mind." Harry said as a light hearted joke.

Hermione let out a half laugh and said. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time would it?"

Ron had his eyebrows scrunched together while he counted on his hands. "It would be more like the… fourth or fifth time?" He said unsure of the answer.

Mr. Kingsley wasn't the only one that laughed and then he said with a amused smile.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want that Harry! Please know I'm doing everything in my power to keep Hogwarts open."

After the chuckles died down Xeno picked up another stack of papers.

.

"Now that it's all over what do you plan to do with the rest of your life? Headmaster McGonagall has made it known that your ambition is to become a Auror, is that still true?"

He read off the paper and then looked over at Harry.

Harry thought about it while looking down with a troubled expression. He finally raised up his head and decided to just speak truthfully.

"Maybe one day I'll become a Auror, but honestly…" He sighed and shook his head tiredly before continuing. "I've had enough of dark wizards for awhile…" He admitted.

Xeno gave him a confused look and asked. "Then what profession would you like to go into?"

Harry looked a bit hopefully down the table to the very end.

"Professor McGonagall…I was wondering if you still need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He said in a tired but serious voice.

Hermione and Ron were momentarily stunned by what he had said.

.

Professor McGonagall replied a bit regretfully.

"Indeed we do Mr. Potter. Just as soon as you get the five N.E.W.T.'s required for the job and your teaching license I'd be more than happy to take your application."

Harry started to laugh thinking she was joking, but his laughter quickly faded to disbelief when McGonagall's expression remained serious.

"Wait…You're serious? Are you telling me every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've took classes with had this license, even Gilderoy Lockhart?" He said in disbelief.

.

McGonagall seemed to have a bad taste in her mouth from even hearing his name and flatly said. "Regretfully…He too… had his teaching license."

Her look softened into an understanding look and she said.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I can't make exceptions even for you. Hogwarts has had a long standing tradition to only accept the very best to teach at our school.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts post requires the most N.E.W.T.'s of all the teaching positions and it is normally held by the Vice Headmaster because of this.

Well until the position was cursed that is.

On a better note it is the same five N.E.W.T.'s that you will need to become an Auror.

The best I can offer you now is an unpaid student teacher position until you get your teaching license.

If you hadn't already shown that you were capable of teaching others this subject then I wouldn't even be able to offer you this much."

.

Harry was reeling. He had no idea that he needed a license to teach or that he would need so many N.E.W.T.'s just to have a chance of getting the Defense Against the Dark Art post.

Hermione was ecstatic with Harry and said. "You want to be a teacher Harry? That is fantastic! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well mate you trained a whole army, what's a few classes a day compared to that?" Ron said with a proud smile.

Harry hardly heard them as his mind was already a buzz.

Harry only asked for the job because he needed a source of income and it was the only other thing that he thought he would be good at.

Now he would not only be not getting paid, but he needed to go back to school for another year to get his N.E.W.T.'s regardless of whether he wanted to teach or be an Auror.

He wasn't even paying attention to Hermione saying that she aspired to work in the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' or in Muggle Relations.

He started to come back to himself when Ron nervously admitted that he wasn't sure what he wanted to do after school.

.

Xeno's next question was for all of them. He asked what each of them had done and experienced in the battle of Hogwarts.

Neville was shy at first but soon loosened up and gave a detailed account of how he had fought off the Death Eaters using his knowledge of herbology.

Professor McGonagall commented that he was easily one of the most destructive and effect on the battle field.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told how they went to help students and tried to make sure as few of them as possible got hurt.

Mr. Kingsley detailed how he had helped a group of students that had been pinned down by three Death Eaters hurling killing curses at them.

Professor McGonagall spoke of how she organized not only the other teachers, but groups of students as well into fighting units and then even fought in the battle.

Ginny, who hadn't spoken at all, detailed how she had been recruited by Professor Slughorn with a few other students and how he had led them into the battle.

She even stated how surprised she was that he was such a calm leader under fire and how fast he could move and think on his feet even at his age.

George made an off comment about how deadly accurate she was with her Bat-Bogey Hex that earned him a threat from her to use it on him if he didn't hold this tongue.

.

George embellished a bit of how he and his brother battled down the corridors of the school dueling Death Eaters.

He got a bit choked up though when he told them of how Fred got killed, but said he was never more proud of anyone than him.

Luna told of how she had fought and then humbled Harry greatly when she told him it was because of him that she became so proficient at dueling

Hermione, Ron and Harry told of how they came back to Hogwarts, but they avoided speaking directly about the Horcruxes or the Deathly Hollows: Two of which Harry was carrying on his person.

They each helped the other tell the tale. Many of them were openly shocked when Harry spoke of Professor Snape and what he had really been trying to do.

He even took a page out of Hermione's book and scolded Mr. Kingsley for the berating comment he made about Snape after Harry told him his story.

It was clear to everyone else that Harry would not stand for anyone, even the Minster of Magic, putting Professor Snape down.

Even the press was stunned into silence by his actions.

Hermione picked the story up and told all the way up to the point at which Harry's guilt of others dying for his sake became too much for him to bare.

She and Ron fell silent and like everyone else waited for him to fill in the part of the story that only he knew.

.

Harry slowly said. "That's right. I couldn't take it anymore. I know everyone was fighting for their freedom, but at the time I just felt like I was the reason they were sacrificing their lives."

He sighed deeply thinking that he probably shouldn't tell this part of the story.

He knew how it would likely affect many of his friends, especially Hermione and Ginny, but decided that it should be told.

"I left the school and headed into the dark forest to meet the Death Eaters and Voldemort and turn myself over to them.

I…" He said and then thought about it for a moment before he begrudgingly said.

.

"Well I had support in making final decision. I stepped out into a horde of Death Eaters and all of them wanted to kill me.

It was only Voldemort wanting the pleasure for himself that stopped them.

They sneered and shouted at me but let me approach him. I stood there and didn't even try to defend myself when he cast the killing curse on me…"

.

"Wait…Surely you jest Harry. You could have taken the killing curse and died!" Hermione said trying to disbelieve his words.

Harry nodded his head at her and said. "Yes I did. I had to to destroy this."

He said pointing to his scar and she instantly understood that what she feared might me true actually was.

She covered her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to hide her tears.

Ron was shocked to his core and apprehensively asked. "Wait…you mean… you really died?"

.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean Ron." Harry stated and nodded at him.

"Di-Did it hurt? You know…" He asked apprehensively in disbelief.

Harry thought about it for a moment intensely and then said. "Honestly, no it didn't. There was a green flash and then it was over.

I didn't feel a thing really. I…well now that I think about it I'd say it was the way to go out if you wanted a painless death…"

"Wait…then you saw the whole bit. A bright light at the end of a tunnel and your life flashed before your eyes and all that?" Ron said in curiously.

Well I di-" He started to say, but Hermione had already jumped out of her seat and over to him with her fist baring.

With each word she said she brought down a strike at his head that he barely managed to cover.

"Harry-James-Potter! How-could-you-do-something-so-utterly-stupid?"

Ron quickly came out of his shock at her actions and caught hold of her wrists pulling her back.

.

"Calm down Hermione. It all turned out in the end didn't it?" Ron said while barely managing to keep a grip on her as she fumed at Harry.

"I didn't spend all that time planning our nightmarish trip just for you to sacrifice yourself at the end!" She yelled at him as Ron managed to force her back in her seat.

The Aurors at the door were already walking over to remove her from the interview. Harry eyes went slightly wide.

He sensed things would only be worst for him later if they carted her off now.

He stood up and raised his hand in front of him at the Aurors.

"Please, it's alright. She's fine now." He said to them reassuringly.

"Hardly…" She said soaked in venom as she crossed her arms in her seat.

The Aurors slowly eyed him and then Hermione before taking a few steps back to resume their posts.

Ron leaned over to Harry once he sat back down and whispered knowingly. "I think she's taking a page from Ginny's book there."

"That is certainly one way to beat some since into Mr. Potter's head." McGonagall said to them and then faced forward again.

Several of them tried to cover their mirth for her statement.

.

An awkward silence hung in the air until Mr. Lovegood nervously asked him to continue.

He told all the way up to the point that the battle ended when Voldemort died.

Ron took over for the parts that he was out for as Hermione with still too livid with him to speak.

Harry picked back up the story from the point he had woken up and then escaped the press.

He avoided telling them about stunning Rita Skeeter or anything having to do with the Deathly Hollows.

Xeno asked him about what had happened over the last few days, but Harry refused to answer it.

He felt that Fred funeral and his own life being in shambles was a private matter.

.

Xeno nodded his head understandingly and moved on to the next sheet of parchment.

"We have received many questions on this subject and decided condense them down into only a few.

What is the Order of the Phoenix? How was it formed and is Harry Potter the leader of it?"

He said and then looked out over them all clearly curious as to the answer himself.

Harry suddenly realized that he was never officially inducted into the order and didn't know its hierarchy very well.

He just became a member because of who he was. He gave a strained unknowing look down the table towards Hermione and then to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave him a sharp look before turning back towards the press.

.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of like minded individuals that has banned together to fight for those that are too afraid to fight for themselves or that just can't fight.

We exist outside the Ministry, but we are not renegades. We always try our best not to break any laws when we fight to protect others.

As for our internal working and leadership I don't feel that I have the authority to tell you all that." She said confidently like she was reading it out of a book.

Xeno turned to Harry expectantly.

Harry shrank back slightly and said.

"Umm I don't know who the leader is. It never felt like there has been one since Dumbledore died.

When we were faced with a problem we sat around the kitchen table and discussed it until we agreed upon the best course of action.

It was pretty democratic to be honest. One thing is for certain, I was never the leader of The Order of the Phoenix."

Harry looked over to Minster Kingsley who was beaming and then down the table to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hoping he hadn't said too much.

.

Arthur spoke somberly as he looked over to Hermione. "You have very good eyes to know so much without being told formally." He turned back toward the press and said.

"The Order was founded by Dumbledore back when Voldemort first rose to power and started killing muggles for fun.

Dumbledore named The Order after his pet phoenix Fawkes and it became known as The Order of the Phoenix.

Only the most brave and trust worthy were taken in as members. Since then it has had only one main goal and that was to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

With that goal accomplished there is little need for The Order anymore. As for our rightful leader…"

He turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron before saying. "I'd like to see how our younger members would fair at guessing that little detail."

They all thought for a moment before Ron nudged Harry to go first. He was nervous and unsure of himself.

"Well…I'm not sure, but when Dumbledore died I would think the leader would have been…professor Snape?

But he is gone too, so in light of all that and the current situation I'd have to guess that the leadership would fall to Mr. Kingsley as he is a Auror and the Minister of Magic."

Harry said clearly guessing with a worried look like he had gotten it wrong.

.

Mr. Kingsley leaned back in his seat and laughed. "Harry, I already have enough on my plate without being the head of The Order!

But it might surprise you as to who is the rightfully leader." He said knowingly with a smile.

They turned to look back at Arthur and Hermione said. "Then it would fall to you Mr. Weasley?"

George busted up laughing and Mr. Weasley seriously said. "No, it's not me either. You did get part of it right however.

Dumbledore did say that if he passed away before our work was done that he wanted Severus to take over for him as our leader.

Several of us felt there was a better member for that position, but he was adamant in his approval of him.

Severus was the leader of our order even when we did not know it ourselves at the time.

Now that both of them are gone and in accordance with Dumbledore's wish the head of The Order falls to its longest standing member…"

He pointed his open palm to his right and said. "Molly is the rightful leader of The Order of the Phoenix."

.

Flash bulbs shot off taking her picture at this news. Mrs. Weasley smiled smugly and sharply said to Harry.

"And I'm of the same mind as Hermione. You needed some sense beaten into you!"

Harry and Hermione both looked down in embarrassment for different reasons as the others enjoyed a good laugh.

Arthur stated. "With that said The Order's founder did say that the one that did the most to progress toward our goals should become the second in command regardless of their time with us."

He turned to Harry and said. "The Order of the Phoenix only consisted of a thrice hand full of people when it was started.

Yet when no one would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts you stepped forward and trained an army of your peers for what laid ahead.

With that single act you easily stand head and shoulder above the rest of the members in my eyes.

I doubt anyone else in The Order of the Phoenix would disagree that you have earned the right of being our second in command should The Order need to continue."

.

Harry clearly felt that he wasn't ready for such responsibility with everyone already watching him.

Xeno went through several more questions that Harry was thankful that they weren't for him as it gave him time to collect himself.

Harry was just starting to hear the press members on the other side of the shielding charm.

The silence charm was apparently starting to fade and he wonder just how long that they had been answering questions.

It seemed like they had been there for hours.

Mr. Lovegood seemed to notice it too and took out the bottom parchment from his stack.

"I normally would never ask this sort of question, but a lot of readers sent this one in so forgive me for asking this one.

Harry, are you currently dating anyone?"

He asked and then set the paper down.

.

He struggled for a moment as he thought about how to answer the question.

If he said yes Ginny would think he was being arrogant, yet if he said no then she would think that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

He denounced the idea of refusing to answer the question and looked down the table at Ginny.

She was looking down at the floor refusing to meet his gaze.

Harry turned back to Mr. Lovegood and said. "There is someone special in my life, so I am not on the market as the saying goes."

Harry just made out a few groans from the press before Mr. Lovegood picked up his stack of papers and wrapped them on their end twice.

"This concludes our interview. Thank you all for coming." He said respectfully and the Aurors assisted everyone out into the hall with flash bulb lights chasing them.

.  
>There was an Auror on each side of Harry leading him down the hall with everyone else.<p>

Mr. Kingsley was right behind him and said. "Well that went well."

Harry was being shuffled and jostled about between Rom and Hermione and said. "They didn't take my death too well…"

Hermione managed to grab on to his upper arm as they reached a small open room at the end of the hall with a six foot yellow circle painted on the ground.

He, Ron and Hermione were pushed into its center first and a Auror with black hair and cold green eyes said.

"You can Apparate from here and you best be quick about it."

.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand at them and said. "Dinner should be ready in an hour."

Ron Apparated with a dull pop and Hermione gave her a regretfully look and said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think we will make it tonight or else the post will take over Harry's home…"

Mrs. Weasley gave them a confused look as Hermione gripped Harry forearm tightly and they disappeared.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I hoped you all enjoyed it, but I understand if the interview part was a little boring as it didn't touch on a lot of new content.

The next chapter will progress the story at a much faster pace.

Please review and tell me what you thought or to post if I have grammar error that I missed.

Thank you for reading.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility Sets In

Author's Notes:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Questions/Reviews:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last Chapter:

* * *

><p>.<p>

There was an Auror on each side of Harry leading him down the hall with everyone else.

Mr. Kingsley was right behind him and said. "Well that went well."

Harry was being shuffled and jostled about between Rom and Hermione and said. "They didn't take my death too well…"

Hermione managed to grab on to his upper arm as they reached a small open room at the end of the hall with a six foot yellow circle painted on the ground.

He, Ron and Hermione were pushed into its center first and a Auror with black hair and cold green eyes said.

"You can Apparate from here and you best be quick about it."

.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand at them and said. "Dinner should be ready in an hour."

Ron Apparated with a dull pop and Hermione gave her a regretfully look and said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think we will make it tonight or else the post will take over Harry's home…"

Mrs. Weasley gave them a confused look as Hermione gripped Harry forearm tightly and they disappeared.

.

Chapter Three: Responsibility Sets In

.

Harry wanted to keep sleeping, but his growling stomach kept protesting against his will.

He groaned as he rolled over in his small singles bed in the ancient looking room and sat up.

There was a tall dark wooden dresser with a dusty mirror on top of it in one corner of the room.

The two small beds were pushed up to the walls on either side of the room and a window with faded green drapes was in between it.

The morning light poured through the crack in the drapes and lit the room up with its warm rays.

.

Harry looked over at Ron sprawled out in the bed that could barely hold his large frame as he slept soundly.

He felt a bit jealous of Ron because he could always sleep late into the afternoon.

Every time the morning light came into the room Harry had to get up because he could never get back to sleep when the sun was up.

Harry stood up and yawned while stretching and then went over to the dresser.

There were two neatly stacked sets of clothes on it that Hermione had laid out for them the night before.

He sleepily grabbed one of them and unfolded a pair of slacks in front of him.

The slacks came up to the middle of his chest and skirted the floor. Harry realized he had grabbed Ron's stack by mistake and put them back.

.

He took the other stack of clothes and put on a plain red shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the knees.

They were a little large on him and he had to wear a belt so they didn't fall down.

His stomach growled impatiently at him and he tried to muffle the sound with his arms.

It apparently wasn't happy with its dinner from last night of two slices of plain bread, but it was all that was left in the house.

He made a mental note on his way out of the room to go shopping once Hermione and Ron were up.

He was halfway down to the kitchen when he remembered he was flat broke and didn't have any money to go shopping with.

Sighing loudly he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

.

Harry hoped he would find Kreacher there, but the house elf was nowhere to be seen.

He could summon him, but felt that if Kreacher wanted to sleep in that he had more than earned it with all the worked he had be doing over the past two days.

The fireplace roared to life and Harry jumped back with a start fearful of being buried in post again.

To his relief only a single parcel came through with a letter taped to its front.

Harry had his hand over his racing heart before he remembered that Hermione adjusted the charm over the fireplace so it would only accept post from people he knew closely.

The parcel was square and flat and wrapped in brown paper.

.

He went over and picked it up off the floor and examined it. From the weight of it Harry was pretty sure it was a book of some kind.

He recognized the hand writing on the letter instantly as Professor McGonagall's.

Harry pulled the letter off and opened it.

.

_"Dear Mr. Potter._

_I have sent you some course study work that you will need to know to get your teaching license._

_It will also be helpful to you as a student teacher._

_Inside, the study material is the basic etiquette of how teachers are to treat students that I expect you to follow._

_There is also a standard outline of how to set about the class work assignments._

_I know you have taught before, but teaching a class formally is much different then teaching students how to duel._

_This is already in the study material and you might already know this from your time spent teaching, but I will remind you anyway as it is the first mistake nearly all teachers make._

_Always plan ahead more work than the students could possibly finish in a day._

_._

_Your new title at the school will be Assistant Professor and to those you teach they are to call you that._

_They are not to call you by your first name even if they are friends while you are in the class as a teacher or walking the halls._

_You will now be receiving the schools faculty newsletter. In it will be new teaching methods as well as things going on in the inner workings of the school._

_It is not to be shown to students under any circumstances, even Hermione or Ron._

_It is for teachers alone, even the copy you get of the newsletter will likely be edited as you will still be a student._

_You are to present to me an outline for your first four classes at the start of term on the subjects in the course material._

_If all is agreeable then you will have your first class to teach being a mixed group of Gryffindor and Slytherin second year students the second week of term._

_._

_As an Assistant Professor you will be given the same privileges of a prefect and beyond that._

_You will be given limited access to the restricted section of the library for your study material for teaching and only teaching._

_If you need to check out one of the restricted books just ask the library clerk on duty._

_They will make a determination whether or not it is acceptable for you to check out the book._

_If they find it agreeable they will unchain the book and give it to you, but you must return it within twenty-four hours._

_You will also be required to fill out a form as to exactly where you are keeping the book when it is not in use._

_Also know that all the restricted books have a trace on them. If you try to leave the grounds with one the punishment is very severe._

_Should the clerk be unsure as to whether they should give you access to certain books they will consult me._

_._

_This will likely happen quite often because of the position you are aspiring to fill will require you to learn of some of the darkest magic known to us at least in theory._

_You will be given your pass to the faculty bathroom and teaching library once you officially accept your job as Assistant Professor._

_It is exceedingly rare for Hogwarts to accept Assistant Professors, but you are in luck should you wish to speak to someone going through the same thing as you._

_Neville Longbottom is also planning to take an Assistant Professor position under Madam Sprout._

_I wish you luck on your endeavors Mr. Potter._

_I will write you again when we have found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so that you can meet before hand._

_._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

.

It was starting to sink in that being a teacher at Hogwarts was no simple matter.

He thought that he could get the job easily because they were always struggling to fill it, but now he was beginning to understand just how lofty his goal was.

He thought of all the teachers in the school he had studied under. He never had anyone else to compare them to.

He remembered that Lupin said that only Professor Snape could make his potion to ward off the effect of the full moon for him.

Handling deadly plants was common in Madam Sprout's class and she managed to handle it with ease.

Harry didn't get to take McGonagall's advanced N.E.W.T. class, but it was well known in the school that the final Transfiguration she tried to teach them was how to turn into a dragon.

She did it as a final lesson just to show her students how far Transfiguration could be taken, not in the hopes that they could master it.

Harry remembered his in third year Dirk Preston, a known class clown, took her advanced N.E.W.T. class and came out of her final lesson white as a sheet.

Another coming out of the class was also scared witless asking his nearby friend if he knew that Professor McGonagall could turn into a fifteen foot tall fire breathing dragon before the lesson started.

Everyone that had taken her final lesson always spoke to her in revered respect afterwards.

.

Hagrid's ability to handle dangerous magical creatures and bring them safely into a class setting suddenly seemed unparalleled.

Harry could think of a single other person that could come close to doing it.

Even the last teacher for Care of Magical Creatures focused more on studying them and less on interacting with them.

Hagrid was also the only teacher that was allowed to freely roam the Dark Forest impervious to its dangers.

Harry had thought that Divination class was somewhat a joke, but was forced to rethink is opinion of Professor Trelawney.

She had, after all, made the Prophecy that had defined his life.

Harry was suddenly humbled by their abilities and just how great of teachers they were.

.

Harry realized that Headmaster McGonagall was very serious when she said that Hogwarts only accepts the very best to teach at their school.

He felt very foolish for even asking for the job. It left a bad taste in his mouth when he remembered how he asked her for the job so carelessly.

The way he remembered it it was like he was throwing his 'Hero Status' around like a child.

Harry sighed as he looked down in depression feeling that there was no way he could match up to the other teachers at the school.

He couldn't even back down from the job as he had asked for it in front of an entire army of press members.

In his lamented thoughts the study material in his hands felt like it weighed over one hundred kilos even though it barely weighed two.

It was like the weight of the responsibilities he had asked for was showing him just how heavy a burden they were.

.

They weren't the least of his responsibilities he thought of as he felt the piece of parchment in his pocket that Mr. Kingsley had slipped him after the interview.

Harry had asked him for it in his reply. He set the letter and the heavy parcel down on the table before pulling it out and unfolding it slowly.

He read it over carefully.

'Ministry Form 342-17-14B, Request of Parental Guardianship Adoption'.

Near the bottom of the mostly filled out form was a list of things required for any adoption to even be considered.

A adequate home, stable income, proof of parenting skills(by taking two eight hour classes) and three other people willing to be caregivers (one active, two inactive.)

His home was in shambles, his income was zero, his parenting skills was that he didn't have any, but at least he was fairly certain that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would agree to be caregivers.

He felt slightly guilty at the thought of asking them, but getting a job, cleaning his house up and going back to school, it was all for his Godson.

The one thing he did know was that he wouldn't let anyone give Teddy the kind of home he had to endure. It just wasn't an option for him.

Lupin trusted him to be his Godfather encase they both died so that their child would have someone to look after him and disappointing them never crossed his mind.

.

He signed the bottom of the paper and looked to the three blank lines above his signature.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could fill in the two inactive caregivers.

The ministry's requirements for an inactive caregiver was little more than someone willing to babysit or pick a child up from school.

The other active one was what worried him above all else. If he was blood related to Teddy then one active caregiver would be enough.

The form even specifically noted an example of a Godfather or Godmother needing two.

An active caregiver had to live in the same residence and take an active role in the child's life and development.

It became quickly clear to Harry that they had a spouse in mind for an active caregiver from the requirements.

It was clearly noted that house elves were not eligible.

.

Harry's mind wandered to the only person he could imagine himself marrying, but he knew he wasn't ready for that step especially when she wouldn't even talk to him at the moment.

He looked over the requirements again and worried that Ginny didn't fill a single one of them and from her temper he wondered if she ever would.

He tried thinking of the simplest way to solve his problems. He indulged the idea of dating middle aged single house mothers with kids of their own for a moment.

He laughed at the lunacy of his own thoughts and quickly discounted that option.

.

"Was something funny?" Hermione asked from the stairs. Harry turned around and quickly put the form back into his pocket.

"Oh…it was nothing Hermione." He said slightly embarrassed and thankful that Hermione was trained in Occlumency, at least that he was aware of.

She gave him a reserved questioning look and said. "I hope you haven't gone a bit knackered on us..."

Harry flashed his brows and he nodded slightly sarcastically. "With everything I have to deal with I'll be surprised if I don't go a bit knackered."

She rolled her eyes at him like he was being overly dramatic and said. "Oh come now. We only have the study left to clean out."

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the parcel and the open letter on the table.

She smiled knowingly and asked. "Who sent you post? It had to be someone we know…"

.

Harry went to grab the letter, but Hermione was faster and snatched it up.

"Hey Hermione! Please, that's mine and it's private!" Harry said while chasing her around the island table as she read it.

She suddenly stopped with a disappointed look on her face.

"And here I was hoping it was from Ginny saying she had come to her senses." She said regretfully.

Harry stopped in front of her, but did not try to take back the letter she was reading.

"I don't see why you would want to keep this from me Harry. I thought you didn't keep secrets from me anymore…Oh I see, the faculty newsletter."

She said and then thumbed through the parchment pages and handed him the last one.

She kept smiling at him knowingly and said. "You didn't honestly think I was going to read it if Headmaster McGonagall didn't want me to did you?"

.

Harry took a quick look at the newsletter, most of the first part was a detailed description of what areas of the school was still damaged and what enchantments needed to be replaced.

It was trivial knowledge to him, but he understood it could be devastating knowledge in the hands of someone wanting to attack the school when its defenses were low.

Hermione continued reading his letter and her smile only grew bigger.

Harry shyly said. "Hey Hermione…"

"Hmm." She replied and her brows went up, but she didn't stop reading.

"Hav-Have you ever thought of just how good the teachers at Hogwarts are?" He stuttered to collect his thoughts as he spoke to her.

She looked seriously up from the letter while still smiling at him and said.

"Yes, I have actually. They are the best of the best. That is why I was so happy for you when you said you wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Even I would never attempt to become a Hogwarts teacher. It's on par with trying to become an Auror, maybe even a bit harder as there is only one teacher for each subject."

.

She went back to smiling at the letter and Harry nervously and worriedly asked. "How did you know that?"

She never stopped reading the letter and said.

"Humph! The same way you did.

I read 'Hogwarts A History'. The four founders wanted to create the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world and they did.

That is why only the very best are allowed to teach at Hogwarts.

That is why I'm so proud of you that you want to become one and not just any teacher you're trying to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I know it's been a shaky position while we went to school, but history tells us that it is the most revered and coveted teaching position in the school.

I'm sure you already knew that though."

.

Harry shrank back from her only feeling worst than when the conversation started. She had been quoting that book since he met her and he still hadn't read it.

"Ewww." She flirty teased him and a joking manner. "Assistant Professor Potter… Ginny better get a grip on you soon before all the girls at the school gobble you up."

She said and then laughed, but Harry only gave her a tired flat look.

Ron walked down the kitchen steps in his white and blue striped pajamas and yawned at the bottom.

He looked into the kitchen and sleepily said. "Hermione what are you on about? You look as happy as a cat playing with a ball of string."

.

Harry had a sour exasperated look on his face as he raised his hand. "Ball of string right here..."

Ron's narrowed eyes went from Harry to Hermione's giddy face and he tiredly said.

"Really Hermione? I'm this worn out from yesterday and you have to pick today of all days to be 'little miss morning ray of sunshine'?"

She rushed up next to him and held out Harry's letter. "You got to read this!" She said like it was the story on the century.

Ron's eyes narrowed further and he stepped past her with his stomach growling into the kitchen.

"The only thing I've got to do is get some breakfast. I'm starved!" He said as he plopped down on one of the stools around the island table.

Hermione gave him a scowling annoyed look for ignoring her and said.

"Well you will have to wait for Kreacher to get back with the shopping for your troth of slop Ronald."

.

Ron's head hit the table in misery and said. "Really? There's no food? Please tell me you're joking…"

"It's not a joke Ronald so what don't you read this in the mean time!" She said as she slapped the letter on the table in front of him.

He picked his head up and gave her an exasperated and defeated look and said.

"Alright already…I'll read the bloody letter…"

He wore a tired look as he pick up the letter and read it. His eyed slid back and forth in boredom for a few minutes as Harry took a seat next to him.

Hermione took a seat on the other side of Ron and watched in expectantly.

Ron finished the letter and looked over at Hermione with near offense as he tossed the letter down in front of him.

.

"What was the rush in me reading that? Couldn't you have just said 'oh by the way Harry's going to start his Assistant Professor job next term'?

I mean really, I was at the interview yesterday and I didn't sleep through it did I?" He said miserably and let his head fall on the table again.

She looked at him in shock that he didn't understand the gravity of what was happening.

"Ronald don't you realize how big a deal this is-" She started to scold him, but Ron picked up his head and said in hungry announce.

"It would be if it was anyone else besides Harry!" Hermione backed away with a start at his near shouting at her.

"Oh come on Hermione. You know Harry has always had lofty goals. He took down Voldemort for crying out loud!

Is it really that surprising that he's as sick of camping out in the woods chasing Death Eaters as much as you and me?

It's no wonder he wants to take a step up from the average Auror and teach at Hogwarts.

Blimey Hermione, he probably could have asked for the job of head Auror from Kingsley and gotten it…" He rolled his eyes in exasperation and said.

"McGonagall said it herself that Harry had already proven he was capable of the job so what's the big deal?"

.

Hermione thought that he didn't understand how high the goals Harry was working towards were only to be proven wrong.

He not only understood them he wasn't surprised that Harry had tried to obtain them.

Harry was in shock and said. "Wait you knew…"

Ron gave him a utterly confused look and said. "Knew what? That you wanted to teach at Hogwarts?

It's hardly surprising when you blatantly told everyone yesterday. You've got the D.A. under your belt mate.

It is no wonder McGonagall took you on."

.

Harry didn't move off his stool, but backed away as far as he could without getting up.

Hermione's face went slack with realization from his reaction. "You-You didn't know did you…?"

Ron gave her a sideways discounting look as she said again. "What are you talking about? Of course Harry knew…"

Ron noticed his timid look as well and looked at him in shock. He said.

"Harry you couldn't have really asked for the position and not realized what you where asking…could you?"

Harry only looked down at the table regretfully.

"Wait…You couldn't have thought to take up that post… as a simple job to make money did you?" He said hoping his intuition was wrong.

"I mean I know you're broke and all, but every wizard knows that getting a teaching job at Hogwarts is nearly has hard as getting an upper level Ministry job…"

Hermione saw his thoughts written on his face as he looked down unsure of himself.

.

"Harry… you really didn't know did you?" Hermione asked worriedly already knowing the answer.

He signed long and hard at the table and Ron said. "Wait…you _really_ didn't know did you Harry?"

"You know…I don't have any money and the job…has always been so hard to fill. I thought since I taught D.A. meetings that it be the only other thing I might be good at it…"

He said worried from just their looks.

Ron stared at him in shock and said. "Blimey Harry. Every wizard knows that getting a teaching position in Hogwarts is like a one in a million chance."

Harry looked at him in reserved shock and said. "You knew this and you still scoffed off homework with me…even encouraged it at times?"

Ron pulled away from him and looked away before saying. "I never said the lessons were always entertaining…"

.

"Umm Harry…" Hermione asked apprehensively. "Do you really want to be a Hogwarts teacher?"

Harry sighed deeply and said. "I thought I did before it felt like it was out of my reach."

"Harry don't say that-" Hermione said before Harry cut her off.

"Don't say what? That I'm a total imbecile that didn't realize what I was asking in front of the whole wizarding world?

That I didn't know I was asking for a position that wasn't unwanted, but that anyone that applied to it simply feared they couldn't come close to getting the job?

He sighed."I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was asking and now everyone expects so much from me. I can't even back down from it now…

I wish you two would have stopped me from making a fool out of myself." Harry said and hung his head in shame.

"Harry...I mean… We didn't want to dissuade from your chosen profession, we only wanted to support you."

Hermione said regretfully.

.

He shook his head in disbelief at himself before Ron said.

"What are you getting down for Harry? You'll be a great teacher; besides if you aren't McGonagall will just sack you."

Hermione's jaw fell open in offended shock at his statement.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you say something like that! Do you have any idea what Harry is going through?"

Ron put his arms up to protect his face as a recently learned reflex. He unknowingly said.

"What?...I only meant that if he really didn't want the job he could do lousy and get fired, that's all…"

"Oh right! That would look so great on his Auror application, 'Was fired due to poor work ethics'.

Honestly Ron did you rent that space between your ears out to a family of moths?"She snapped at him.

.

"Alright fine. I'll just sit here and not say anything…" Ron said in defeat as he looked off to the far wall with his stomach growling.

Hermione looked him up and down sharply and said. "That would be a drastic improvement."

She had hardly finished speaking when they heard a dull pop and they turned towards the fire place to see Kreacher's sour look staring back at him.

Ron eyed him carefully and noticed he wasn't carrying any shopping bags.

Kreacher bowed slightly and as Hermione asked with concern in her voice. "Kreacher is there something wrong?"

.

"I'm regretfully sorry, but I was unable to get any money from Gringotts out of your account. It seems they have frozen your account as well as Harry's"

He said and slowly lifted his head.

"Ergh! Now what are we gonna do?" Ron said in frustration.

Hermione sighed, she had a feeling her account might also be frozen.

"Don't be dramatic Ron. I've still got a bit of pocket money left.

We should be able to get a few days worth of food at the market down the street so there is no need to run to your mother's apron strings yet."

She said.

.

Ron gave her a hurtful look and quietly said. "I didn't go running to my mum…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said. "Come on let's go get the shopping done before Ron wastes away."

Harry gave her a strained look and said. "Why don't you two do the shopping? I've got something I need to take care of."

Hermione looked over at Ron's tired miserable face and then gave Harry a flat look. "Harry the study can wait until after the shopping is done."

Harry gave her a troubled look and walked up beside her. He whispered to her.

"It's not the study. I need to talk to Mrs. Weasley…privately."

Hermione pulled back slightly in mild shock and then gave him a questioning look.

"Please Hermione, I'll tell you both about it later, I swear." He begged her while gripping the form in his pocket.

.

She just shook her head at him as she stood up. She clearly didn't like the prospects of doing the shopping with Ron alone in the state he was in.

She reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"Wait…I don't really care that you two are talking all hushed like keeping things from me, but why is it that Hermione is always the one Apparating you around.

I know she's the best at it between us, but still."

Hermione gave him a flat annoyed look and said. "Harry will tell us what he is doing later and did you forget that Harry doesn't have his Apparation license."

Ron drew back slightly and said. "Oh…That's right…Sorry I forgot with all that's been going on that he didn't get a chance to take the test yet."

Hermione shook her head in disappointment at Ron and then disappeared with a pop taking Harry with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They reappeared in The Burrow living room and Hermione slowly let go of his arm and turned to him.

She gave him a timid worried look and quietly said.

"Harry…If Ginny isn't ready to talk don't try to force her. I mean, you remember what she did to Ron when he tried to force her to talk."

Harry gave her a strained forced smile. "Yes, I don't want to make a habit out of getting beat up by witches." He said knowingly.

Hermione looked at the ground in embarrassment and she said. "Well then…Good luck."

"Thanks." He said and she Disapparated with a dull pop.

.

Harry could hear talking coming from the kitchen. He recognized Mrs. Weasley's voice, but wasn't sure who the other voice belonged to.

The other voice seemed familiar, but it was much more muted like they were facing away from the living room.

Harry went over doorway to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table talking to someone.

The other person's back was facing him, but she wore her red hair pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head and wore bight crimson robes.

Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Harry and smiled at him. "Harry! When did you get here and where is Hermione and Ron?"

"Umm, I just arrived Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione are out doing some shopping for me." He said shyly.

.

"Oh, well then how about a spot of breakfast? You're looking a bit peaky if I do say so myself." She said cheerfully.

Harry was starving, but didn't want to come home smelling like Mrs. Weasley's home cooking.

He could already see the argument he would have with Ron and he didn't want him knowing where he had gone just yet.

He wondered if the spell 'Accio breakfast smell' would work, but he quickly discounted it.

"Umm, no thank you Mrs. Weasley. I just ate." He lied and hoped his stomach wouldn't give him away.

Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you sure Harry dear?" He nodded his head.

.

"Well you have impeccable timing Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said as she turned around and looked at him.

Harry was momentarily surprised to see her at The Burrow. "Professor…I mean Headmaster McGonagall. What brings you here?"

"We will get to that in a moment. Did you get the package I sent to you?" She asked him stiffly.

"Yes, I did. I just read your letter before coming here." He admitted.

She gestured for him to take a seat beside her and he stepped over the bench and sat down.

Harry felt a bit awkward around her. She had always been a strict teacher, but Harry was having trouble with the idea that she was now his boss too.

He didn't know how to act around her anymore like he was blindingly feeling his way around the situation.

.

"Did you start in on the study material I sent you?" She asked like she already knew the answer was no.

"Umm, not exactly, it just arrived twenty minutes ago. After Hermione, Ron and I finish cleaning out my study I was going to have a look at it." He said nervously under her sharp gaze.

"I would think that you would put your studying before cleaning out some old junk in one of your spare rooms." She said slightly critical of him.

He gave her a strained look then sighed at the table top. "I didn't have much of a choice. The post from well wishers was taking over my house.

All the bedrooms were filled floor to ceiling by the time I got home. It took us until midnight just to clear out enough of it out to have a bed to sleep on."

He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a worried look and said. "Didn't Ron use the post repelling charm I taught him yesterday?"

Harry gave her a surprised look and said. "Ron came to you for help?"

.

She nodded her head and said.

"Yes, he came late in the afternoon asking me how it was that your house wasn't on the Floo Network yet mail kept coming out of the fireplace.

I let him know that only people couldn't use the Floo Network, but the post still had access to it as I'm sure you found out."

"Oh, I was wondering how he managed to stop it." He said in realization and then turned back to Headmaster McGonagall with a questioning look.

.

"As I have stated you have excellent timing Mr. Potter. I have taken a number of applications to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

But I didn't feel a one of them would live up to our high standards. I have, however, just filled the post.

It is good that you are here as it saves me the time in writing you another letter. You are not to tell anyone about this until the start of term." She said sternly.

Harry's mind was racing with thoughts when he very curiously asked her. "But who did you get to fill the post?"

"Molly Weasley has agreed to come teach at Hogwarts next year. You will be her Assistant Professor." The Headmaster stated.

.

Harry was reeling for a moment before he caught himself.

"I take it you approve of my decision Mr. Potter?

After all if the two highest ranking members of The Order of the Phoenix aren't good enough to teach at Hogwarts then I feel I'll never find someone to fill the post."

"Wow." He said trying to sift through his jumbled thoughts and mixed feelings. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and said.

"I mean, congratulations. I didn't even know you had your license."

"I'm going to get it renewed next week." She said with a smile.

"I will tell you again Potter, you are to tell no one about this, even Ron." She said to him sternly and then stood up.

"Molly my time is very strained these days and I am sorry I couldn't stay for tea.

Thank you again for accepting the post, it is a great load off of my mind." She said thankfully.

.

"Of course Minerva, I will see you next week." She said with a respectful nod.

McGonagall stood up and then looked down at Harry for a long moment before saying. "Well Potter, are you going to sit here all day or are you coming?"

He gave her a confused look as he got up and asked. "Did you need me to come with you some where Headmaster?"

"I am well aware that you do not have your Apparation license.

I thought I would drop you off on my way back to Hogwarts, that is if you don't dally too long."

She said like it was obvious that she was waiting on him.

Harry's face went wide with realization and he quickly grabbed onto her forearm.

Harry's idea of getting Mrs. Weasley to sign on as a caregiver to Teddy had been dashed if she was going to teach next year.

He was a bit sad that he didn't at least get to talk to her about it.

"Umm sorry, I mean thank you Headmaster." He said nervously.

She was reminding him more and more of Dumbledore with the way she read the situation around her and came to the best possible solution.

She gave Molly a polite nod and Apparated.

.

They landed lightly on the front step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Well then Mr. Potter I hope you will be more diligent in your studies and bid you farewell." She said as Harry released her arm.

"Please could you wait for a moment Headmaster?" He said feeling guilty that he was even asking as she eyed him carefully.

"If you have but a moment I was hoping you could take a look at something and give me some advice." He said worriedly.

"Harry I don't really have any time to spare. I'm sure Miss Granger could give you the advice you need." She told him quickly.

Harry looked down in disappointment and said. "I already asked her. She doesn't know what most of the stuff is either."

.

McGonagall watched him for a moment and then looked up and took in a slow breath.

"Alright Harry, but please be quick about this. I need to be back at Hogwarts in ten minutes." She said in a softer voice.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said in relief as he opened the door and led her down the hall.

Harry felt kind of foolish asking for help with this matter when he was trying to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He stopped at the downstairs broom closet just before the kitchen. The closet was rattling like something was moving around in it.

.

McGonagall gave him a sharp accusing look and said. "Please Harry, tell me you didn't drag me inside to help you deal with a boggart?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the ground and said. "If only it was a boggart then I wouldn't have a problem…"

"Harry please speed this up." She said and it was not lost on him that she was calling him by his first name.

He picked his head up and said. "Some wizards and witches had the bright idea to send me dark wizard spell books and items hoping I would be able to destroy them.

There are at least six books in there and I've got a whole pile of magical items in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Even Hermione doesn't know what most of them are. I'm worried that it is illegal to have these things in my house.

I don't want to get carted off to Azkaban because people sent me these things."

.

The Headmaster sighed slowly and realized that she couldn't just leave Harry to deal with this problem on his own.

"I see your dilemma. The spell books do not worry me as much as these items. Please show me, I wouldn't want you handling something dangerous."

She said gesturing him lead her to the items.

"Right…" He said a bit embarrassed and took her up stairs.

She coughed a few times when they reached the ash covered third floor hallway.

She covered her mouth and nose as she looked around with a disapproving expression on her face.

"I would have thought you kept your home in a better state than this…" She stated.

He gave her an apologetic look and said. "I know, I've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

.

He opened the second bedroom and held the door for her. She looked around in controlled disgust at how dirty the small room was.

There was a bed and a old dresser in the back of the room and a five foot tall pile of items in the center of the floor.

Her eyes went wide with worry as she looked carefully at a few of the items from the doorway.

"I hope you haven't touched any of this Harry." She said hollowly and gravely.

"No, Kreacher Apparated most of it up here and Hermione used the levitation charm to move the rest.

I kind of feel a bit foolish and all. You know I'm trying to become the teacher at Hogwarts that would handle this type of thing and here I am asking for your help with it."

He said slightly worried his fears were well founded.

.

It took her a moment to speak she seemed gravely nervous just being near the pile.

"There is no shame in asking for help when you don't know what to do Harry. Only a fool would make that mistake.

I must in form you that you are very lucky you didn't touch a number of these items.

I've never seen so many dark and powerful magical items in one place in my life Harry…" She said slowly and Harry took a step back away from the pile.

"If you weren't studying to be a teacher that deals with this type of thing I wouldn't even tell you this.

I want you to take note of that small cauldron on the left side of the pile. Tell me, do you know what that is?" She asked him gravely.

Harry's eyes drifted around the pile until he saw the item she was speaking about.

.

It was only about five inches tall and dark black in color.

There was something dark and purple dried on its rim like someone had made a potion in it and never cleaned it out.

Harry gave her a slightly confused look and said. "A potion cauldron?"

"No Harry, that is no mere potion cauldron. It is a Valextic Soul Trapper. It is on par with a Horcrux as far as dark magic is concern.

If it is empty it is little more than a very strong vessel, but if it already contains a soul and from the looks of it I would say that is the case,

Had you touched it the trapped soul would have taken over your body. That is only one of the dangerous items I see.

You did right in showing me this Harry. I will send a letter to Minister Kingsley and let him decide what to do about this situation.

This is even over my head." She said and then closed the door and cast a sealing charm on the room.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't even attempt to enter that room until the Disposal of Magical Items squad removes them."

She said and Harry with wide eyes agreed with her.

.

He led her back to the front door and opened it to see her out.

"Oh, hello Headmaster, I didn't know you were coming for a visit." Hermione said while holding several shopping bags and had nearly bumped into her.

Ron was just behind her holding even more shopping bags straining under their weight.

"Oh, hello Professor-" Hermione stomped on his foot and gave him a scolding look.

Ron Winced in pain and raspily said. "Sorry, I mean, hello Headmaster. Come to see Harry I take it?"

She looked Ron critically up and down and then over to Hermione's forced smile.

"I was only seeing Harry home. I will inform you all now that you all are not to open anymore of the post in the house.

Good day to you all and I must get back to Hogwarts." She said with a polite nod and Disapparated.

.

Hermione dropped her faked smile and headed down the hall. Ron slowly limped after her.

"What was all that about Harry?" She asked as she set the bags down on the kitchen table.

Ron strained to heave all the shopping bags he was carrying onto the table and then collapsed breathlessly on to one of the stools.

"Yeah really, we were almost done too." He said miserably as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hermione, you were right. Some of those items are cursed and highly dangerous.

I asked Headmaster McGonagall to take a look at them for me.

She has sealed the second room on the third floor until the proper authorities come and take it away." He said.

.

She gave him a strained 'I told you so' look as she took out a carton of eggs and dug in the cabinet for a frying pan.

She started cooking a late breakfast for them and kept giving Harry curious glances.

She clearly wanted to know how things went with Ginny and how the Headmaster ended up escorting him home.

Harry and Ron put away the rest of the shopping before Harry asked.

"How did you get so much food? I didn't think you had that much left over."

.

She gave the frying pan of scrambled eggs an unknowing look and said. "Do you remember Steven Rickerson from House Ravenclaw?"

He gave her a curious look and said. "I don't know him too well, but I know who he is."

"His mother runs the supermarket down the street and she wouldn't even let us pay for the food we got.

She insisted that we take all sorts of things as a thank you." She said with a twinge of guilt.

Harry smiled and said. "Well so far that is the best gift anyone's given lately."

Hermione laughed slightly and said. "You're just hungry like Ron."

.

He gave her an agreeing shrug. When she finished cooking she took off the apron she was wearing and set the food out in front of them.

Ron ate as quickly as he could without getting the evil eye from Hermione.

Harry ate more slowly like Hermione, but could tell she was waiting for an opening to talk to him.

If Harry was right Hermione would let him get exactly three bites into his food before she started questioning him.

Just as he swallowed his third fork full of eggs she casually asked.

"How did it go?"

.

Harry laughed when everything went just how he thought it was going to go.

Hermione gave him a reserved curious look and asked. "What is so amusing?"

He coughed slightly to give him the time he needed to compose himself again.

"Sorry, it was nothing. It didn't go as planned at all.

As you might have guessed I met up with Headmaster McGonagall and got a bit side tracked."

He said and then picked up a piece of bacon.

.

Hermione was studying his every move deciding carefully what to ask him next.

Harry knew what she was doing and it always felt like he was playing a game of mental chess with her.

He thought about how he normally lost at these games as she asked.

"What did you talk about?" She grabbed a slice of toast and leaned back slightly on her stool.

.

Harry continued to focus on his plate and said.

"She scolded me a bit for not starting with my teacher study material yet.

We also spoke more about my Assistant Professor job and some things that will be happening in the coming term."

She smiled like she had just found her 'check mate' move.

"And what kind of things might those be?" She asked overly casual.

Harry chuckled slightly and then turned from his plate to look at her.

"Well unless you are going to try out for an Assistant Professor post as well then you know I can't tell you."

He said knowing that he was teasing her in to frustration and that she didn't care in the least.

She only wanted to know about Ginny and he was barely keeping his face straight.

.

She was giving an annoyed calculating glare deciding her next move.

She suddenly smiled knowingly and said.

"Is that Mrs. Weasley's perfume I smell on you? Did you and the Headmaster visit The Burrow by chance?"

He nearly choked on his eggs in surprise that she already managed to 'check mate' him.

He kept his cool and said. "Yes, we did visit The Burrow."

Ron looked over from the toast he was gnawing on and causally asked. "Don't suppose you patched things up with Ginny while you were there?"

Harry tossed her a quick flat look that she understood that it mean 'you got that one too easily'. She only smiled innocently back.

.

Harry glanced around with a wishful look in his eyes and said.

"No, unfortunately I didn't get to see Ginny while I was there.

Headmaster McGonagall was kind of in a hurry so if I wanted her to drop me off I didn't have time to linger about and chat."

Hermione bit her lips together and gave him a regretful look. That clearly wasn't the answer she had hoped for.

"So who won?" Ron asked while sopping up his egg yolks with his last bit of toast.

.

Harry sighed and looked down. "Who do you think won?" He said in clear defeat.

Ron looked over and him and laughed soft in amusement before saying.

"Oh well, I hoped that look from her meant you had finally won a round.

Why don't you give it up mate? Girls are naturally more manipulative when it comes to prying information out of people.

You're never going to beat her. I gave up long ago."

.

Harry had a good laugh at himself to before saying. "I'll never win if I don't keep trying."

Ron tilted his head to the side quickly and knowingly said. "Hermione is going to beat you every time. I hope you two never do that in front of the press.

They would swear you were making eyes at each other."

Hermione and Harry both had a good laugh in agreement. Everyone seemed in higher spirits, they couldn't remember the last time they all laughed together.

"Alright, all games aside Harry. Can you tell us why McGonagall went to see Mrs. Weasley?" She asked him directly.

Ron put on a rare sly smile and teasingly said. "Don't you mean _Headmaster_ McGonagall?"

Hermione tried to look annoyed at being given some of her own medicine, but couldn't stop her giggling.

.

Harry flashed brows and knowingly said. "It looks like Ron wins in the end."

"Ergh!" She growled through her smile as she threw her head on her arms that rested on the table.

She quickly flung he head back and her bushy brown hair flew over her shoulders in an arch.

"Quit picking on me!" She said in smiling frustration to them which only made it harder for them to stop laughing.

"Oh come now. You don't think that we are going to let it go that easily. The queen of Conversation has fallen to Ron the opportunist!" Harry said dramatically.

"Alright fine, have your guy moment, bump fists or high five or whatever it is that you two do to celebrate." She said pretending to be exasperated.

.

After they had all calmed down Hermione asked Harry again why the Headmaster went to see Mrs. Weasley.

"A bit early for round three isn't it?" Ron said. "Come on Hermione; let me be king for a bit. You'll get your title back soon enough."

She sighed and said. "No more games Ron. Don't you want to know why?"

Harry gave her a slightly regretful look and said. "Well I hate to inform you, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I saw that one coming." Ron said knowingly and rolled his eyes.

She crossed her arms and her pouting eyes darted back and forth between them for a moment.

"I'm starting to not like this new situation where you two seem to be in the know and I'm left scratching my head.

I like it better when our roles were reversed." She admitted begrudgingly.

Ron rolled his eyes and said. "Oh come on Hermione, it's not that hard to guess why Headmaster McGonagall would go see mum."

.

"Oh really…How about you enlighten me then?" She said smartly.

Harry eyed Ron carefully almost hoping he would get it, but seriously doubted that he would guess that his mother would be the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher.

"Hermione I hope you know my mum is no slouch with protection charms. She's the one that kept the Death Eaters out from The Burrow for so long.

I bet she only got asked to help fix up Hogwarts, that's all."

Hermione watched Harry's reaction carefully be he remained impassive.

"I thought you said no more games Hermione." Harry said.

She gave him a playful bitter grin and picked up her plate. She took it to the sink and started the tap.

.

"What do think of his answer?" She asked carefully.

"Oh boy, Ron's not going to be king for long if she keeps this up." He said under his breath as he took his plate and Ron's over to her.

He handed them to her and said. "I think it was a highly logical guess that could be right considering she is the Head of The Order, but I'm not answering anymore questions on the matter.

I don't want to get sacked before I even make it to term."

Ron looked around in thought for a moment as Hermione washed the dishes.

"What are we going to do now? I mean we can't sort the mail or anything.

It's kind of strange that I've gotten used to never having a moment of free time that I don't know what to with it."

He said as Harry took a seat across from him and pulled over his unopened package from the edge of the table.

"Well I have plenty to do. I need to get started on this teaching course." He said as he ripped off the brown wrappings.

.

Hermione dried her hands and turned around before say. "There is still plenty of cleaning left to do on the third floor. It's covered in ashes."

"And in cursed magical items that we need to stay away from. I can take care of the ashes with the summoning charm later.

Ron's right, it's so rare that you two get any free time together. I suggest you two go on a long overdue date."

He said while cracking open his shiny new cope of 'A Introductory Guide to Teaching'.

Ron gave her a casual shrug with looking at Hermione.

"Ergh! That does sound like a wonderful idea." She said in frustration as she stomped her foot and then looked at the floor sadly.

"But it wouldn't be much of a date with just over two pounds in pocket money. Also we hardly made it up the street without getting recognized.

I don't think we should risk a coffee date just yet." She said in disappointment.

.

"It was a nice idea while it lasted." Ron said and then sighed.

"You could have a date here you know?" Harry suggested while reading.

Hermione laughed sarcastically and said. "A date…here? Really, what would we do?'

Harry shrugged and said. "Use your imagination." Hermione blushed deeply before he continued.

"The Television in the living room works. We don't get reception, but Kreacher found some old tapes you could watch.

I didn't get a good look at them, but they looked pretty old. They might even be in black and white.

They're in a cardboard box next to the set."

.

"I guess it's the best we've got." Hermione said trying to hide her misunderstanding cheeks.

Ron gave them a confused look and asked. "You mean that weird looking glass front box thing on the floor?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise and said. "Oh, that's right. You've never watched television have you?"

"No, I haven't. I think dad's got several broken ones though in his shop. What is it?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and said. "It's like a magic picture on the front of a newspaper, but with sound."

"And that is supposed to be entertaining…" He said clearly not seeing the appeal.

.

Harry turned to them and put on grumpy look and said in his best Filch voice.

"I want you students to know that the third step up broom cupboard on the left hand side is out of bounds to everyone not wishing to die a most painful death!

Anyone hanging about the hall will be hung by their toes from a lamp shade…God I miss the screaming."

Ron laughed slightly at him and said. "You barking mate…Dumbledore said most of that, not Filch."

Hermione was giggling too as he honestly said. "Go on you two, I really need some quiet time to concentrate on my studies." He said waving them off.

"Make the most of your time together."

.

Hermione smiled at him and said. "Alright Harry. Don't study too much."

Ron gave her a reproaching look and said. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

She gave him a playful poke in the side and pointed up the stairs.

.

Harry quietly read over his book for a long while before Kreacher Apparated into the kitchen.

"Sorry to disturb you master. I only needed to get a brush from the drawer." He said respectfully.

Harry stretched and then rubbed his eyes.

"It's no trouble Kreacher. I wanted to talk to you anyway." He said to him.

"Yes Master. What did you need?" He said as Harry eyed the tattered rags he was wearing.

.

Harry tried to collect his thoughts and prepare himself.

Talking with Kreacher made his Conversational battles with Hermione look like afternoon tea.

He was very sly and even more set in his ways.

"What do you know about Werewolves?" He asked.

"Begging your pardon master?" He said in confusion.

"Werewolves Kreacher." He said again.

"Well master. I've seen several of them, but I've only spoken to Lupin. Even then he kept his words to me brief." Kreacher said.

Harry sighed. He had clearly hoped that Kreacher being as old as he is would have had some knowledge about dealing with them.

.

"I'm just going to come out and say this Kreacher." He said and the house elf swallowed hard like he might be getting presented clothes.

"I'm going to file for custody of my Godson, Lupin and Tonk's child. His name is Teddy.

He's just a baby and I need to clean this place up. I can't possibly hope to raise a child in this house in the state it's in.

It means changes for the both of us." He said empathetically.

Kreacher nervously fidgeted and asked. "What is it that master wants of me?"

.

Harry thought again and said. "I'd like you to present yourself more like a human would."

Kreacher gave him a relieved nod and snapped his fingers.

He transformed into an old looking wizard wearing a blue nightcap. He had long silver hair and a curly white beard.

He had, however, not transformed his clothes and was only wearing his tattered grayish pillow case like a shirt.

He was completely naked from the waist down. Harry shielded his eyes from a sight he thought he wouldn't have to see until he was well on in years.

"Wait! Kreacher please, quickly change back!" He said trying to erase the horrible image from his mind.

There was another snap and he changed back to his normal sour self.

Harry removed his hands from his eyes slowly and gave Kreacher a tired look.

.

He thought again, but was starting to think he wouldn't get anywhere with the stubborn old elf.

"I-I only meant that I'd like to you wear clean attire. That pillow case looks like it could be carrying the plague, we can't have that around a baby."

He said to him hoping he understood and didn't get offended.

Harry could have sworn Kreacher had meet Filch before. He looked just like him when Filch had to hold his tongue.

His lips were trembling while he pressed them together and his eyes looked watery.

His sour look had worried outrage added to it as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry hoped he didn't offend him too badly. He hardly finished the next sentence in his book before Kreacher was back.

.

His tattered grayish blue pillow case had been changed to a cream colored white one with a ketchup stain over left breast.

Kreacher looked a bit scared like he had lost a great comfort to himself.

Harry put his head in his hands and sighed before letting out a slightly exasperated laugh.

"Well it's a lot better than I had hoped for. At least we are making progress." He said making the most of a bad situation.

"Is there anything else you need master?" He asked timidly.

Harry took in a deep breath and Kreacher cringed at the thought of his next request.

"Lets me just ask you two questions, yes or no is fine for an answer. I'm not ordering you or anything, remember that.

Would you please just start calling me Harry?" He asked honestly.

.

"Alright master Harry." He said respectfully while pulling at the bottom of his pillow case like it was too short for him.

Harry shook his head and said. "Not master Harry Kreacher, just Harry."

The house elf shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he stated. "No."

"At least you're giving me a straight answer. That is a nice change.

The second question is that when I get a paying job, will you let me give you some pocket money each week?"

He asked him honestly.

.

Kreacher gave him a fearful almost outraged look and replied. "A house elf does not accept payment."

He smiled at him and said. "It's not a salary Kreacher, though I'd love to pay you that after I get a job.

Its pocket money, you know, encase you need something.

Like a new pillow case to wear or maybe you'd like to treat yourself to your favorite kind of food now and then.

It might be awhile before I find a paying job, but please think about it until then."

He said and Kreacher only seemed to become more uncomfortable and nervous.

.

"What is your favorite food by the way?" He asked him curiously.

"Umm its Gilroth berries Sir." He said while looking at the floor.

"Gilroth berries huh? I've never heard of them. What do they taste like?" Harry asked him.

Kreacher looked up and gave him a unsure look.

"They smell and taste differently between Humans and house elves.

I gave one to Master Regulus once and he told me it smelled like chalk powder and very pungent cheese, but to us it tastes like candy that warms our insides.

It is no wonder you haven't heard of it. It comes from our ancestral home land that no human is allow to step foot in." He said and went back looking at the floor.

.

It was thanks to Hermione that he knew just how upset Kreacher was.

She had studied house elves and had told him that the one thing they never spoke about was their homeland to any human.

Even hearing that they had a homeland was exceedingly rare.

Harry stood up and walked over to Kreacher with a kind look in his eyes.

The small house elf barely came up to the belt of his over sized jeans as he kneeled down in front of him.

Kreacher wasn't only shifting nervously, now that Harry was right in front of him he could see he was trembling because he was so afraid of change.

Even a minor thing like changing his pillow case to Harry was a huge step into the unknown to Kreacher.

.

Harry reached out and pulled the sour ancient looking elf into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard on you Kreacher. Thank you for trying so hard to help me." Harry said softly.

The elf rubbed his watery eyes and in confusion asked. "Why would you make such a human gesture to me?"

Harry pulled back and held him by his tiny shoulder.

"Kreacher, because you're family, that's why. I thought you would know how it works after all these years.

You become part of the family that you are employed with right?" He told him while the elf tried to look away while wiping his eyes.

"Who told you something like that? A house elf is a slave of his masters bidding." He said quietly refusing to look at Harry.

.

"Dobby told me that. You aren't a slave here Kreacher, I'm serious. I will not keep a slave in my house no matter the reason.

You are free to tell me to 'stuff it' at anytime if I ask you to do something unreasonable or something you don't want to do.

You can come and go as you please, I mean that."

He told him only trying to make him understand with a kind expression on his face.

Kreacher had to keep wiping his eyes sooner and sooner with his knobby wrist.

"It would figure that weird 'free elf' would put these strange ideas into you head."

.

Kreacher blew his nose on his new pillow case loudly and said.

"I always felt I was a very lucky house elf. The Black family mostly treated me well; I was even thanked for my services on occasion.

I've worked for the Black family for sixty-either years and never once has one of the masters hugged me.

I think Dobby was right about you."

Harry gave him a confused and curious look as he held lightly onto his knobby shoulders and asked. "What did Dobby say about me?"

Kreacher took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking him in the eyes for the first time since he walked over to him.

"Dobby said that 'Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world to both house elves and wizards'. It is only now that I am understanding what he meant."

Kreacher said with a lost look in his eyes.

.

Harry smiled at him honestly and said. "I wish I was the greatest wizard in the world Kreacher, I really do."

He let go on the house elf and went over to the cabinet above the stove. He opened it and pulled out a jar as Kreacher watched him while collecting himself.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Kreacher finally asked while Harry dug in one of the lower cabinets looking for something.

He pulled out a frying pan and said. "I am making something. I used to make it for my cousin Dudley all the time.

It's a snack muggles like to eat while watching television called popcorn."

Kreacher grabbed his wrist as he went to set the frying pan down stopping him.

He inched his face closer to the pan and sniffed it a few times before taking it over the sink.

He turned on the tap as Harry curiously but did not stop him watched him.

.

He rinsed out the pan and then wiped out the excess water with a clean towel.

"It still smelled like soap sir." He said quietly as he placed it on the stove and then gripped the counter that was just short of his eyes level with both hands.

He looked up at Harry and softly asked with a new found since of wonder. "What is this popped corn you speak of?"

Harry dropped a pat of butter into the pan and turned on the gas stove.

He took two large handfuls of corn from the jar and dropped them into the pan.

He placed a lid on the pan and told Kreacher. "Just watch Kreacher. I'll show you a bit of muggle magic." Harry said.

The house elf looked over his knuckles from the pan to Harry. "Muggles can do magic sir?" He asked as his dropping ears stood on end in wondering disbelief.

.

Harry laughed slightly and said. "Well, not like me and you, but I guess it's a bit like potion making. Anyone can do it if they know what they are doing."

He watched silently over his hands as the pan started to crackle.

Kreacher's ears dropped back down again and even though outwardly he appeared like that of an ancient house elf, he looked more like child wondering about the ways of the world to Harry.

"Sir, can I tell you something?" Kreacher said slightly hesitantly as he watched the frying pan.

Harry gave him a quick glance and said. "You don't need to ask me for permission to ask a question Kreacher, just ask me."

He tossed the pan to turn the popcorn over and then set it back down.

.

Kreacher continued to looks over his knobby knuckles at the pan. "I mean no disrespect sir, but do you remember the one I always called your Mudblood friend?"

Harry heard his soft tone and understood he meant no insult to her by his words. "Yes, her name is Hermione."

"Her-mine-ohnee …Please don't tell her I said this sir." Kreacher asked honestly.

Harry glanced over him from the stove looking over the knuckles of hands.

"Of course Kreacher, we are family now after all." Harry said while tending the frying pan.

He turned his big dark eyes from the frying pan to Harry and said quietly.

"If you go though the bonding ritual I hope it will be with her. Even when I was mean to her she was always went out of her way to be nice to me."

.

Harry gave him a confused look and said. "Bonding ritual? What are you talking about?"

Kreacher stared back and him and hopefully said. "Don't wizards still perform the act of carriage? Where two people become a family?"

Harry turned and looked down to Kreacher curiously while in thought as he slowly mouthed the word carriage several times.

Realization came to him with a start. "Oh! You mean Marriage! Yes Kreacher that is still common place." He said as the frying pan crackled louder and louder.

"Oh." He said. "Do you think you and Hermione would perform such a ritual?" He asked honestly and hopefully to him.

"I guess I'll need to educate you on humans Kreacher." Harry said and then thought for a moment as he looked up.

"Well you see Kreacher humans have two hearts." Harry said kindly.

.

"Kreacher only has one heart and it is here." He said laying his hand over the left side of his chest.

Harry nodded at him and said. "We have two. One that is just like yours and one that exists only to be stolen by another."

"A heart can be stolen… and it exists only to be stolen?" He said perplexed while looking up at him.

Harry laughed slightly and said. "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. That marriage ritual you spoke of only happens after two of us have stolen each other's hearts.

That is just how it works with us."

Kreacher looked up at him like a wondering child and asked. "Were you able to steal her heart? I dislike most wizards, but I really wouldn't mind she joined our family."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that Kreacher." He said knowingly and slightly sadly.

"Sir?" He asked in confusion.

.

Harry took in a deep breath and said. "Kreacher…I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't even close to the greatest wizard in the world, I'm not even the greatest wizard of my age."

"You aren't being modest sir?" Kreacher asked as he peered up to him from the counter.

"No Kreacher, to answer your question. No, I didn't steal Hermione's heart." He said.

"Did you want to sir?" Kreacher asked hopefully.

I-I…well that is hard to explain Kreacher." He said and then sighed honestly.

"Let us just say that before I realized just how beautiful a woman she was that my own heart had already been stolen from me.

I see her more like a sister, but if things turn out the way I hope then Ron and Hermione will both be family to us." He admitted quietly.

Kreacher turned slowly back the frying pan and said. "I hope that comes true then sir…"

.

Hermione had come down to the kitchen check on Harry just before he had hugged Kreacher.

She had been holding her quivering lips as tears rolled down her face at the entrance unable to move or look away.

She had never seen anyone be so kind to a house elf or seen a wizard call one a member of their family the way Harry had.

If it had been Ron he would have passed out by the time she finished kissing him.

If she hadn't been stunned by what she had seen she wasn't so sure she wouldn't have done the same thing to Harry before she regained her senses.

When she could move again she quietly went back up stairs before being noticed.

.

The pan started popping as the kernels started exploding rattling the lid.

Kreacher's eyes went wide as he watched curiously and his ears stood on end again.

The popcorn started to push the lid off of the pan. Popcorn tumbled out from under the lid and rolled out on to the stove top.

A pick rolled off the stove and Kreacher caught it with a start like it might be dangerous before eyeing it carefully like it was some wondrous artifact.

He looked up at Harry smiling down at him watching his every move.

"How did it get so big and change color? It was smaller than a pea now it's as large as a grape. Is this what you meant my muggle magic sir?"

Kreacher asked him almost childlike surprise.

Harry nodded in his direction and said. "Go on, give it a try."

.

He eyed the fluffy piece of popcorn in his hand for a long apprehensive moment. He winced both his eyes close and popped it into his mouth.

It crisped in his mouth before he opened one eye and looked at Harry. He relaxed and said.

"It doesn't really taste like anything, but salt sir. It's not very good. Are you sure humans like this kind of food?"

Kreacher looked over to the pan. "Is it supposed to smoke like that sir?"

The smile he was giving Kreacher vanished as he looked over to the pan billowing out dark plums of black smoke.

He had been paying so much attention to Kreacher the he momentarily forgot to take the popcorn off the eye.

He took the pan over to the sink and ran water over it to put out the fire as he coughed a few time.

"I had forgotten how quickly it can burn." He said while covering his face with his arm to protect it from the erupting steam coming for the sink.

.

"Master…Maybe I should handle the cooking. You and your friend Ron don't seem to be very good at it." He said slowly.

Harry laughed slightly and said. "Well then why do you give it a go?"

After they had cleaned out the pan and Harry pulled a chair over to the stove Kreacher dumped kernels into the cast iron pan.

After it started to pop Kreacher went to look for a bowl, but Hermione had rearranged the kitchen some.

Kreacher moved the popcorn off the eye and then got tired of looking for a bowl and summoned one with magic.

A large cream colored porcelain bowl flew out of one of the upper cabinets and landed on the counter.

The thick cast iron pan held onto the heat much longer than Mrs. Dursley's non-stick frying pan.

By the time Kreacher dumped it into the bowl he had burned the second batch under Harry's guidance.

.

They tried again together this time. The jar of popcorn was nearly empty after their third attempt, but they managed to make it without burning it.

"Well that was a lot harder than you made it sound sir." Kreacher said.

Harry laid his hand on Kreacher's head and he looked up at him.

"Sometimes a family needs to work together to succeed." He said with a smile while smelling like burnt popcorn.

He went over to the counter and took the bowl of popcorn and handed it to the small elf.

"Now if they are snogging just sneak it onto one of the end tables and try to leave unnoticed." He told him.

"Right sir." Kreacher slowly made his way up the stairs carrying the bowl that was a third his size.

Harry was still smiling when he went back to his course work.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione washed her face in the bathroom sink and dried it with a towel that smelled like dust.

She only used the excuse of going to the lav to go check up on Harry; she didn't expect to need to go there afterwards.

She took a moment to calm herself down and make sure she didn't look like she had been crying.

She had left Ron trying to figure out how to work the tape player and seriously doubted he had made any progress.

She went back into the living room just into to see Ron point his wand as the tape player under the television.

"Alohomora." The player shot the tape out hitting Ron painfully in the shin.

"Ouch! Ouch!" He cried in pain while jumping on one foot for a moment.

He glared sourly at the set playing static and said to himself. "This is never going to work!"

.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the archway and said. "It might if you stop trying to use magic for everything."

Ron pointed down to the box shaped tape player with his hand and his wand and said in exasperation.

"Well let's see you get this thing to work! Go on, go on."

She rolled her eyes at him and went to have a look.

She grabbed one of the tapes out of the box near the set and slid the cover off of it before putting it in.

Hermione quickly saw the problem he was having. The ancient television wasn't on the right channel.

The knob clicked loudly as she turned it to channel three and tuned it in with the focus dial.

.

She took the case back with her and sat on the couch. Ron looked from her to the set then back to her.

"How did you do that?" He asked curiously as walked over and sat down next to her.

"My great-aunt Helen had an old television like that. They're a bit temperamental.

I used to stay up late when she babysat me and watch the show I just put in." She said as she leaned back into the old velvet couch.

Ron threw her as sideways look and said. "Is it any good?"

Hermione flipped the case over as the credits started to roll by on the television.

.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen any of the older episodes. I watched it in the late nineteen-eighties.

I don't recognize any of these actors. When I watched it the main character wore a long striped scarf." Hermione said as she read the back of the case.

She gave him a slightly regretful look and said. "Don't get your hopes on it being really entertaining: copyright nineteen-sixty four and it's in black and white.

My parents probably watched this as a kid."

"Well how's all this work then?" Ron asked her.

"Just watch the screen like you are watching a live play." She said.

.

Ron gave her an unsure look and said. "That's all there is to it?"

Hermione nodded while watching the screen.

Ron shifted his weight to get comfortable and asked. "What is the name of this play?"

"Doctor Who." She told him absentmindedly.

"Doctor what? His name is really 'Who'? I bet that was confusing in school. I wonder if his parents really liked him or anything." Ron said in confusion.

Hermione shook her head and said. "Just watch Ron. It's kind of a running part of the story.

They never give you the Doctor's name, that's why they call it Doctor Who."

.

The music of the opening of the episode popped through the old speakers with psychedelic wavy lines appearing on the screen.

Ron was utterly confused for the first few episodes making comment like 'why don't they just use a spell'.

Hermione had to remind him constantly that they were muggles and not wizards.

Ron was on the sofa lying on his back and Hermione was lying on her stomach on his chest watching the black and white images flash across the television.

He had his arms draped over her back and was hardly containing his laughter.

"Oh come on! That is a dressed up rubbish bin with an egg beater attached to its side and its killing people?

This has to be the worst, most unbelievable, thing I've ever seen. It's a complete train wreck, I can't stop watching."

He said and then laughed.

.

Hermione rolled her eyes even though he was actually right.

"I mean every episode seems to be the same thing. They land on a strange world and go out to explore it.

They get lost or into trouble and race back to their weird box and barely escape only for them to do it again at the next stop."

He said and then laughed that lunacy of it all.

"Tardis." She said.

"What?" He said while looking down at the top of her head resting on his chest.

"Tardis…It's the name of their time traveling phone booth." She said in a tired tone.

.

"So you're telling me some knacker stole the back door to the Ministry and went on some outer space adventure?" Ron asked her curiously.

"Ronald, phone booths are common in the muggle world. The one outside the Ministry is only made to look like one." She told him, but doubted he would understand.

"I mean, if I was the Doctor I'd just tell everyone to stay put instead of getting lost at every new place they went to until I found the right place to drop everyone off.

I mean why even use that weird time traveling device? It only gets them into trouble.

A time turner is way safer. At least then you don't have to worry about ending up on some strange alien world."

He reasoned.

.

Hermione sighed at said. "Well it wouldn't be much of a show if you were the Doctor would it?

It would just be _so_ entertaining to watch you play with oversized knobs and buttons for an hour while you saying. 'This isn't the place' over and over again."

Ron said. "I guess you're right… You know the Doctor's daughter kind of reminds me of you."

She crunched up her face while watching in confusion and said. "How so?"

He took in a deep breath and said. "She is cute and she is so smart that half the time I've no idea what she is talking about."

.

Hermione laughed slight and said. "Do I need to remind you how old this show is? That 'cute girl' is old enough to be your grandmother by now."

He looked down at the top of her head with a sour look as he tried to swallow the seeming bad taste in his mouth.

"You just have to go and ruin everything don't you? Did you realize how bad of a mental picture I drew up when you said that?" Ron asked her with a play full bitter expression.

He jabbed her in her ribs with his finger and said. "I thought about taking this beautiful lovely girl home and we fell asleep watching this strange play box you just showed me.

Only to wake up and Professor McGonagall was lying beside me in bed asking where my homework was…You scarred me for life Hermione!"

She busted up laughing at his weird thought and it took many moments for her to calm herself.

.

They had just started to settle back into watching the show when Hermione caught Kreacher quietly placing the bowl of popcorn on to the end table.

"Kreacher, why don't you stay awhile?" Hermione asked him. He jumped with a start as he was sure he had been silent.

"Kreacher? Hey Kreacher, come watch this. You will not believe how funny it is." Ron said as he pushed himself up onto his hands.

Kreacher sighed as he had already been seen and took the bowl of popcorn over to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What is this, a bowl of flowers?" Ron asked in confusion as Hermione picked up and hand full and put them in to her mouth.

After crunching loudly she stated. "Ron it is popcorn. Harry must have made it for us."

.

"Actually the master and I made it together. It took us three tries, but we managed." Kreacher said shyly.

"Well don't just stand there Kreacher. Take a load off mate. This play thing is a riot." Ron said while gesturing toward the love seat.

Kreacher slowly walked across the room and pulled himself slowly onto the smaller love seat.

"You two weren't 'snogging' by chance were you, were you: whatever that is?" He asked while seemingly entranced by the flashing white images of the picture box.

Hermione barely picked her head up off of Ron's chest and shook her head. "No, Kreacher we weren't."

Ron said in confusion. "Why would you ask? It's not like we wouldn't stop it if you wanted to come spent time with us."

"Master asked that I not disturb you should you two be 'Snogging'." Kreacher said while watching the television intently.

.

"Oh, that sounds like him. Hey Kreacher have you seen this before?" Ron asked.

Kreacher nodded his head and quietly said.

"Yes, they were master Regulus's. I would sometimes watch them with him after everyone else had gone to bed."

Ron continued to laugh at how bad the program was as Hermione fell asleep on his chest.

Kreacher was hunched on the loveseat and remained silent looking though the television like he was remembering a long lost memory.

"Not bad for a house date huh Hermione." He said while curling her hair around his fingers not even realizing she wasn't awake.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry was studying is new teaching book at the kitchen table.

Beside him was a day planner that he was writing down course work on for his first day teaching.

He was halfway through planning out his first class when the fireplace roared to life beside him.

Glancing over at it he saw two men step out of the grate.

One of them was the middle aged Auror that pushed him into the circle yesterday.

He had neat combed black hair and cold green eyes. The other was an older man in his mid fifties with tan skin and white hair.

Both of wore the Ministry robes with the Auror symbol over their left breast.

.

"Oh, you are here already." Harry said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Broom cupboard on the left hand side of the stairs and then up two fights second door on your right."

He said giving them direction to the dark magical items and went back to his work.

The man with cold green eyes raised a curious eyebrow at him and said. "Begging your pardon?"

Harry looked back up from his work and gave them both a confused.

"Aren't you here to take away all these magical items people have been mailing to me? Didn't Mr. Kingsley send you?"

.

The black haired man shook his head and said. "I'm afraid not. I am Casey Marshal Auror second class and this is my partner Doug Kepton."

He pulled out a scroll and cleared his throat. "We are here to take Miss Hermione Jean Ganger into custody."

"You what?" He said in disbelief as he stood up and snapped the elder wand out of his pocket.

"A likely story, you are probably Death Eaters out for revenge." He said to them with his wand leveled at the man's chest.

"Besides, my house's fireplace isn't connected to the Floo Network. Who do you two think you are trying to kid?"

.

The two men never drew their wands but Doug and said.

"Magical Law 51-26A states that any home thought to be harboring a criminal maybe temporarily connected to any form of non destructive travel to search for the suspect.

Also Magical Law 51-38D states that anyone trying to harbor a suspect or criminal by force can receive up to two years in prison.

I recommend you stand aside Mr. Potter. We are only trying to do our job."

.

"You're Knackered if you think I'll just stand aside and let you take her. You are obviously imposters.

You're not even from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They don't send Aurors to do this sort of thing.

You should have gotten your facts straight before trying to pull this off. Kreacher!" He yelled back up the stairs.

There was a dull pop as Kreacher appeared next to Harry.

"What is it sir?" He asked and then saw Harry's wand was drawn.

Kreacher turned around and held his open palm out menacingly towards the two men.

.

"Imposters in our house. They are after Hermione." Harry said the thundering foot steppes behind him grew louder.

Ron and Hermione entered the room with concerned look and then surprise when they saw Harry point his wand at two unknown men.

"Harry! What is going on?" Hermione said as she came up beside him.

Casey pulled the scroll up to his face and read from it.

"Hermione Jean Granger you are being summoned to answer for two charges of willfully and knowingly using the memory charm on muggles when they posed no risk to the wizarding world.

The two victims of the crime, Harriet Martha Granger and Peter William Granger are currently being housed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries receiving treatment

You have missed your hearing scheduled for nine am this morning. A warrant has been put out for your arrest. We are here to fill that warrant and bring you to trial.

It is recommended that you not resist arrest as it will only worsen your situation further."

.

He pulled a sealed blue letter out from the pocket of his robes and held it out towards Hermione.

"What a load of rubbish." Harry said spitefully never lowering his wand.

Ron drew his wand and leveled it at them before saying.

"Hermione would never attack her own parents. I think it's time for you two to leave. Four heroes against two fake Aurors…I like those odds."

.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione said emotionally and threw both their wand arms down as she went in between them to seize the official letter.

She tore it open and read it as they all watched her.

The Aurors never made any move to capture her as she read.

She finished the letter and had tears playing at the rims of her eyes as her arms fell limp with the letter in her hand.

She took a long moment looking at the floor before looking at Harry and Ron.

She wiped her teary eyes sadly and said "I think I'd better go with them…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Notes:

Sorry if there are still grammar errors in this chapter.

I just got my editor( Yes, I have an editor not a beta reader) to read it and I'm too tired to go back a triple check it right now.

I hope you enjoyed it and that you write a review...A fifty thousand word story with only like fifteen reviews tends to send a warning flag to others that it isn't a very good story.

This is one of the curses you get when you write such long chapters.

Thank you for reading.

Thousandson.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's Choice

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I normally take a few months off during the holidays, but not normally this long.

My life has been rather busy since I became a small business owner. Work, family and ...umm Skyrim kept me away from writing.

I'm back to writing again in my spare time so you all should get more regular updates.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Questions/Reviews:

* * *

><p><em><strong> VizeerLord <strong>_  
><em><strong>1025/11 . chapter 3**_

_**fifteen reviews? i am swamped if i get ten...**_

_**Many spelling and grammer errors, yes, but well enough typed that it did not ruin my reading. **_

_**more please**_

Hmm fifteen doesn't seem like that much to me, but then again I've been working on my Naruto Fanfic for nearly three years so I guess I'm used to it.

Some times I get as much as thirty, but there are other Fanfic Authors that get eighty plus. I guess it's just how long and how much of a fan base you build up.

.

_**Mythlor **_  
><em><strong>113/11 . chapter 3**_

_**Nooo! I read all 3 chapters today. Awesome story so far, feels like a continuation of the last.**_

_**I think the reason for the low review count is that when I look for a new story to read I almost always pick something that I'd completed and if I like the authors writing style I'll check out their other works.**_

.

Well if you do check out 'The Great Sage Naruto' know that it's really long and that my writing drastically improves as the story progresses.

Meaning that I was pretty bad for the first three chapters, but after chapter four is when I started taking writing seriously.

Since I'm answering you two months after you reviewed me I'm guessing you either gave up on it or are waiting for my next post.

I'll be working on the next chapter right after I post this one. I've got about 5k words so far and over 10k words for the next Ever After Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

_**TheSchwa10177 **_( Word pro tried to butcher this copy/paste so was forced to re-format this review)  
><em><strong>1027/11 . chapter 3**_

_**Again, well done! There was a lot of unexpected material in this chapter, which I really enjoyed. **_

_**I was rather surprised at Harry's reaction to the information about the Assistant Professorship- **_

_**I **__**guess I never expected him to be so unaware of the difficulty of the task.**_

_**I was also surprised with Ron- I expected Hermione to be intelligently supportive, but I took Ron to be the "Oh yeah, well, **__**well done mate, good luck with that" type.**_

Lol then again Ron was still completely dim witted and in character because what he really should have said was something along the lines of.

"You sure mate? I mean that job isn't going to be a cake walk to get..." Yet he didn't because he's Ron and still messed it up when Harry needed him to reel him back.

_**I'm eagerly awaiting Harry actually speaking with Ginny- I really hope that happens soon instead of continuing to simply drag on like this.**_

I know it might seem that way, but not all that much time has passed in the story and well...

I did warn everyone that I was a long, drawn out, character driven story writer.

As for the story dragging well you can thank J. K. Rowling for that. This is my take at writing book eight of the series.

She left me a ton of stuff to clear up and set up before getting to the real meat of my story.

If I didn't take pride in my work I would have just skipped to the start of the term, but I do and I simply can't because there is a ton of other stuff you need to know before hand.

_**I was **__**pleasantly surprised that Molly Weasley is to be the new Defense of the Dark Arts professor-**_

_**I would never have expected that, but it does make sense, and I think she'll do splendidly. **_

Actually if you think about it...Who else is there to teach DADA from the canon?

If you didn't notice, in the basic plot line of the Harry Potter books is the Young and the old characters are the good characters for the most part.

The more middle ages characters are most of the time the bad characters. A teacher has near always been filled with a older character.

Most of the older good characters are dead or already have jobs. I would have_ loved_ to make Sirius the DADA teacher.

The story practically writes itself in my head. I can just see him being reckless and McGonagall chewing him out in her office.

Sadly he was killed off so I can't use him :(.

_**Talk about **__**a cliffhanger ending-**_

_**I can't wait to find out what happens with Hermione in regards to the memory charms on her parents!**_

This is kind of a 'opps' on my part...I kind of forgot I left you all on a cliff hanger as I wrote nearly 15k words right after posting it. Sorry!

_**I absolutely loved the scene with Harry and Kreacher making popcorn- **_

_**Kreacher's acceptance of Hermione was heartwarming, and his asking if Harry would ever marry her was utterly adorable :) **_

_**Please update again soon! And by the way, I never review this **_

_**frequently, so the fact that I'm reviewing each chapter is a testament to how excellent I think this fic is. Thank you for writing, and keep up the good work!**_

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

.

**WARNING**: My wife/editor/Grammar checker rushed though editing this chapters because her favorite TV show was comming on soon...*cough cough American Idol cough!*

As such I expect there will be more errors and misspellings than normal.

I do go back over my chapters to edit/spell check them and then repost them, but please for those of you that review my work I'd like you to find one mistake and copy paste it in to you review.

Show me what I messed up on and tell me how and where to fix it. I do love writing, but I'm only writing Fanfiction to better my skills so I can become a professional novelist.

Think about it this way. Remember in High School when you had to write a one thousand word essay?

Remember how much time you spent searching and gathering material just to start that essay?

Now imagine you have to write a twenty thousand word essay( like my chapters)?

Each chapter I post, even with my mistakes, normally takes me over forty hours of research and writing and that doesn't include the time I take to go back and fix my bad grammar.

Is it really that much to ask when I write such big chapters for you all?

FYI: For you lazy people that think you are being guilt tripped into helping me... My first sentence in the recap, 'What a load of rubbish!', is not a error as it is a statement not a question.

Second FYI: This website doesn't allow for you to review a chapter twice so if you do post a error in my works to me then wait until you have finished the chapter so you can post you opinion too.

.

.

.

**HEY, Wait! Where're you going!...Yeah, I see you Mr. Urplepurple36! All scrolling down down to the to the next chapter without reading all the stuff before it!**

**You didn't even read the recap! That's Right! I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED! HEY! HEY WAIT... get back here... Damnit! *Shifty eyes with sour/put out look* He is already gone... God! **

**I hate that kind of reader! *Sigh* Bet he's already at the after notes and he doesn't even leave a review...gee thanks...thanks a lot man...**

Anywho for those for you that do review. Thank you, as for Mr Urplepurple36 ***shakes fist of doom at you for skipping***

Last Chapter

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What a load of rubbish!" Harry said spitefully never lowering his wand.

Ron drew his wand and leveled it at them before saying.

"Hermione would never attack her own parents. I think it's time for you two to leave. Four heroes against two fake Aurors…I like those odds."

.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione said emotionally and threw both their wand arms down as she went in between them to seize the official letter.

She tore it open and read it as they all watched her.

The Aurors never made any move to capture her as she read.

She finished the letter and had tears playing at the rims of her eyes as her arms fell limp with the letter in her hand.

She took a long moment looking at the floor before looking at Harry and Ron.

She wiped her teary eyes sadly and said "I think I'd better go with them…"

.

Chapter Four: Harry Choice

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hermione you can't be serious?" Ron said in shocked surprise.

"I'm sorry Ron. I am serious." She said while looking down emotionally in shame.

"Hermione you couldn't have really done something like that to your parents." Harry said questioningly.

She looked at him sadly and said. "Actually I-"

Doug cut her off by saying. "It is not wise to talk about such a thing without legal counsel present. Please do not think we are not thankful for what you three have done.

As I said, we are only doing our job."

.

"If you are going with them then Harry and I are coming too." Ron stated firmly.

"We are only supposed to take Hermione with us.

Even if we were to take you with us you'd only be able to wait outside the trial room unless one of you becomes her legal representation."

Doug said in an official voice with a hint regret.

Casey leaned his head back in careful thought at Doug as he scratched his chin. He said slowly and loudly, obviously to let Ron and Harry over hear him.

"You know when we get back I have to go down to the Department of Magical Transportation to take this fireplace off of the Floo Network…"

He shrugged casually at Doug and gave Ron and Harry a quick smiled before looking back a Doug.

"It takes what? About _ten minutes _to walk down there from the main hall. I'd think the Ministry would be a bit more careful with their protocols.

Why _anyone_ could just up and follow us if we aren't careful." Casey hinted loudly and then tossed Ron and Harry a wink.

.

Suddenly his cold green eyes didn't seem so cold to them.

"I'm sorry Casey, were you saying something?" Doug said while he pretended to look the other way.

"Me sir? No, nothing, you must have just been hearing things.

I was, however, thinking that that young man we read about this morning in the newspaper would make a damn fine Auror one day.

I heard he has a very nice _invisibility cloak_." He said overly casual.

Doug nodded his head at him in agreement as he looked over to Harry's teaching book on the table and said.

"I think that too, but I heard he is aiming to become a teacher at Hogwarts…"

There was a long pause and then they very very slowly went toward the fireplace.

.

They understood that the Aurors were giving them time to say goodbye.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek with tears starting to roll down her face as she hugged his neck tightly.

She gave Harry a quick hug as well and followed Doug over to the fireplace.

They both stepped inside as Doug threw down a hand full of Floo Powder from his pouch.

"Ministry of Magic!" He said clearly.

.

They saw Hermione's emotional face disappear into the emerald flames as she was wiping her eyes as she looked back at them.

Casey put his hands on his hips as he looked around. "Those people that leave _their_ wand at home are so lucky when they come to the Ministry.

They can _legally_, more or less, wander about the halls without having to go through the security check. It's too bad Aurors have to keep their wand on them at all times.

If I wasn't an Auror I'd leave _my_ wand at home, especially if I knew there would be plenty of others looking out for me." He said and then looked at his pocket watch.

"Ah, look at the time." He said and put his gold watch back in his pocket.

"I should be getting on to the Department of Magical Transportation that takes me about _ten minutes _to get to. I bid you both a farewell."

Casey said and disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace.

.

Ron shot Harry a worried look and said. "You think it's a trap?"

"I certainly would master." Kreacher said relaxing his stance and rubbing his aching shoulder.

Harry smiled and then said. "I seriously doubt it. Casey was trying to tell us how to get inside without breaking any laws, besides he knew about my cloak.

Only a hand full of people know about that."

Ron gave him a reserved look of worry and said. "Well, Draco knew about your cloak."

Harry gave him a dismissing look and said. "Draco is probably on the run with his family right now."

Ron gave him a strained look and said.

"No he isn't. Aurors caught his family. I didn't show you yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet, but Draco didn't get charged.

His father got a one year sentence in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Hardly a slap on the wrist considering what he has done.

I didn't tell you because the front page had Hermione beating the snot out of you…"

.

"That doesn't matter. Ron didn't you listen to him. He told us not to bring our wands." Harry told him.

Ron gave him an even more worried look and said. "Yeah, I know, that's the main reason I think it's a trap."

"No, Ron you don't understand. He was telling us not to bring our wands. He means other wands. Mine is broken and it's in Hermione's bag and I'll give you Draco's wand.

I'll have the Elder Wand. We won't be carrying our wands at all." He said knowingly and handed him Draco's wand.

Ron swallowed nervously and said. "I don't fancy getting caught with a stolen wand either."

"Let's go before it is too late." He said as he pulled the cloak out of his pocket and draped it around him and Ron.

Harry took a hand full of Floo Powder from the jar near the fire place and said. "Ministry of Magic!"

.

They carefully wormed their way through the crowd of people and out of the hall of fireplaces only to see Doug showing Hermione a picture on the wall clearly stalling for time.

Harry carefully made their way over to them and cleared his throat loudly.

"Well Hermione, I think we need to be getting down to your trial." Doug said and then led them to the elevator.

Ron and Harry sandwiched themselves into a corner in the packed elevator and soon they arrived at the court rooms.

Just outside the front door Doug said. "Now Hermione, any witnesses you have for your defense should stay out here until they are called."

Ron and Harry slowly back up to the far wall and then Doug led her inside.

.

Doug opened the doors and they creaked loudly on their hedges as he led her inside.

The doors clattered shut behind as the Auror led her up the long walkway to the defendants stand.

The judge had dark brown eyes and silver hair and a tired look from going though so many cases in one day.

Hermione still smelled heavily of ashes and she was wearing common clothes that seemed out of place in the trial room.

Hermione looked around nervously at the full tribunal of witches and wizards wearing red robes before her as she took her place at the defendants stand.

Doug stood up straight in the center of the room and addressed a very old thin looking wizard wearing black robes.

.

He was clean shaven and shuffled through his papers as the Auror said.

"I have brought Hermione Jean Granger to answer for the charges against her Judge Stevens."

The judge looked over at Hermione's pale white face and worried expression as she looked down at the floor.

He leaned back as looked over the parchment with her charges as many in the tribunal whispered back and forth to each other.

"It seems you missed your first hearing this morning. Where is your legal representation?" He asked her calmly.

"I-I didn't receive my first summons so I didn't have time to get any legal representation." She said nervously.

Stevens gave her disbelieving look and said.

"According to our records you were sent a letter of summons to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place two days ago."

.

Hermione cringed as she remembered just how much ash was on the third floor and suddenly realized exactly what must have happened to the letter.

It must have been burned by mistake or still in the post laying the study.

"Were you not staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place two days ago?" Judge Stevens asked her intently.

"Yes…Yes I was." She said sadly knowing that she was being routed.

"Then it is not any fault of the courts that you did not read the letter."

The old man said as he looked around at his peers, many of them had slight disapproving looks on their faces, but said nothing,

The emotionless judge gave the Auror Doug and silent nod. Doug went back to the large double doors and stood in front of them as a guard.

.

Hermione's hands were sweaty and she looked even more worried the longer she stood there. The time it took Doug to go to the back of the room felt like years to her.

Steven turned his attention back to Hermione and said.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are being charged with willfully and knowingly misusing the memory charm on Harriet Martha Granger and Peter William Granger.

They seemingly posed no risk to the wizarding world. How do you plead to the charged against you?"

Hermione looked around fearfully unsure how to answer the question. She swallowed hard and tried to gather her thoughts.

"I ask you again Hermione Granger. How do you plead?" He said louder this time.

"I-I'd like to-to plead-" She nervously started to said when the back doors of the room burst open loudly.

.

A tall woman with a severe look and crimson robes entered the trial room. "Hermione, do not answer that question just yet!"

Headmaster McGonagall said as she briskly walked up beside her at the defendants stand.

Hermione didn't know if she was more shocked or relieved to see her.

"And you are…?" Judge Stevens asked her carefully.

"I'm her legal representation of course. A defendant still has the right to defend themselves against charges brought before them aren't they?" She said critically.

Stevens clearly was not happy she was there and said. "Yes, of course. You should think about being on time in the future.

How does the defendant plead?"

.

"Not guilty." McGonagall said without pause. Hermione's expression went from hopeful to worried again and looked back at the floor.

"Very well then, the prosecution may call your first witness." He said as he raised his open hand to the far side of the room.

A skinny woman with a hooked nose in a blue robe on the other side of the room said.

"The prosecution would like to call the Keeper of Magical Monitoring that was on duty the day of September the twenty-fourth, James Herbert."

A door to the side of the room opened and a short fat red haired man in his middle thirties entered the room and took the stand.

.

"James, what is it exactly that you do here at the Ministry." The skinny woman with a mole on her nose asked him.

"Well Mrs. Watkins, my day to day job is to monitor what spells are cast outside in the muggle world and in most unmagically protected areas."

James said and folded his hands over his bulging stomach.

She walked around in front of the court room and said. "On September twenty-fourth whose name came up during your monitoring casting the memory charm on the two victims?"

The large man cleared his throat and said. "At five forty-two pm Hermione Jean Granger casted the memory charm on James William Granger for twenty-two seconds.

At five forty-four pm she casted the memory charm again on Harriet Martha Granger for twenty-seven seconds.

Both times she casted it she could have erased a large part of their memories."

.

Watkins looked out over the tribunal and then said. "No further questions."

"The defense has the floor." Stevens said looking at Headmaster McGonagall.

"Mr. Herbert I'd like to know more about which types of people you monitor. Surely you can't be monitoring every witch and wizard like this?" She said.

"No, Headmaster, we only monitor those that are underage or those that are on probation after serving a sentence or deem a possible danger to the wizarding world."

James stated in an official tone.

"I see. It is well known that Hermione doesn't have a criminal record and the only ones she ever posed a danger to were Voldemort and his Death Eaters." She said knowingly.

"Perhaps she was underage then?" James said slightly worried.

The headmaster gave him a critical look and looked down her nose at the fat man.

"I regret to inform you that Hermione Granger's birthday is the nineteenth of September. She was legally an adult for six full days when this monitoring happened.

If the prosecution can't tell the court how this is legal then I move to have James Herbert's statement stricken from the record." She stated.

.

Watkins carefully walked over to James and asked. "Do you know why you are monitoring each of the people you monitor?"

"Umm no. I am only assigned a certain area of the map to watch. I cannot chose whose name is on it or not." He said nervously.

"I see, then how could a wizard or witch who was of age and without a criminal record still have the trace on them?" Watkins asked him carefully.

"Well, in certain circumstances the Minister of Magic or his aids can put the trace on someone that is a suspect in a crime." He replied carefully.

Watkins eyes went slightly wide as McGonagall clearly said. "Pius Thicknesse, a high level aid, was under Voldemort's Imperius. My motion stands."

"Those for the motion?" Judge Stevens said as he looked around and nearly everyone's hand was raised.

.

He looked back forwardly and said. "Very well, James Herbert's statement will be stricken from the record. James you are free to go."

James bowed slightly and strained against his weight to remove himself from the chair before waddling to the far door.

Judge Stevens looked again at Watkins and said. "The prosecution may call its next witness."

Watkins looked a little flustered and said. "The prosecution would like to call Olivia Stacker."

A middle aged round woman with pale skin and blond hair came through the side door wearing white robes with the healers symbol on it.

She took the stand and Watkins asked her. "Olivia could you please tell the court what is it you do?"

"I am a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." She said almost like she didn't like Watkins.

"Are James William Granger and Harriet Martha Granger patients of your?" She asked with a sly smile.

"No." She clearly stated in a final tone.

.

Watkins stopped in her tracks as the healers answer echoed around the room. It took Watkins a moment to collect herself before asking.

"Were James William Granger and Harriet Martha Granger patients of your?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, they were brought in a few days ago under suspicion that they had had their memory drastically altered." She stated.

"And what did you find." Watkins asked slyly.

"What we found or did not find falls under patients confidentially law and will not be spoken in this court room.

It is sufficient to say that they do not pose a risk to the wizarding world nor have they been hampered in any way of their daily lives." Olivia said stiffly.

Watkins openly sneered at her as Olivia gave her a knowing smile.

"No, further questions." She said bitterly and louder than she meant to.

.

Stevens turned to McGonagall and she promptly said. "No questions from the defense your honor."

Stevens seemed to say it a warning tone. "The prosecution may call it's next witness."

Watkins gave him a tart look and turned to the defense. "I would like to call Hermione Granger to the stand."

McGonagall stood up and said. "My client refuses to take the stand. If there are no more creditable witnesses the defense moves for dismissal of all charges."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry she was so hopeful.

.

Judge Stevens looked over to Watkins as said. "Do you have any further witnesses to call?"

She wrinkled up her nose in disgust and then smartly said. "Yes, just one more. I'd like to call Harry Potter to the stand."

"Harry Potter is under the direct protection of the Minister of Magic himself. He has been given immunity and is not required show up at any legal court hearing."

McGonagall said and the back door again burst open. Minister Kingsley's royal red robes billowed out behind him as he walked towards the front of the room.

.

"That is exactly right and now Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley has also been given immunity as well. This hearing is over…"

He said simmering with rage as he looked over at Watkins. He pointed at her seriously.

"You will be in my office within the hour. I will show the other prosecutors what happens when they trying to make a name for themselves like this."

He told her as she shrank back from him fearfully.

"Judge Stevens I'm disappointed in you. I thought you of all people would know when to throw a case out." Kingsley said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Stevens nodded respectfully and said. "All people whether they are the foulest Death Eater or the greatest of hero are the same in the eyes of the law.

Minister Kingsley if you do not like the way I run my court then I'd advise you to change the laws that I serve and not blame me for following them."

"Duely noted." He said and turned back towards the Auror near the double doors.

.

"Please escort Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the Ministry Douglas." Harry slowly pulled off his invisibility cloak that he and Ron were under.

He and Ron appeared right next to the Minister and the people in the court room gasped except for Hermione.

Hermione bolted to them with tears in her eyes throwing an arm around each of them barely holding them back as she said.

"Thank you…"

Mr. Kingsley went to follow them out when Judge Stevens said sourly.

"If I could have a moment of your time Minister?"

"I'm rather busy right now Judge Stevens." He said coolly as he turned back around.

Stevens sighed loudly and said. "I only wanted to prevent you from bursting into my court room again tomorrow…"

.

The Minister rolled his eyes ever so slightly and faced the Judge again. He straightened himself up and respectfully said.

"Very well Judge Stevens. What is it that you need?"

"I thought you should be aware of a few other cases that will be showing up within the week in my court room.

I would hate to waste the courts time again." Stevens said professional yet clearly a bit bitter that anyone could put anyone else above the law.

"What cases would those be?" Kingsley asked curiously.

The Judge drew his wand and waved it over his podium and then towards the Minister.

.

Several case files flew over to him. He took then a quick read through of them.

"Ginny Weasley is a member of The Order of the Phoenix and already has immunity for any actions before The Battle of Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom will be inducted into The Order if he wishes it and will have immunity by the end of the day.

You can also expect Luna Lovegood to have immunity before her hearing.

As for Xenophilius, you know full well I can't give him immunity for what he did, but I can pardon him as Harry Potter himself has already forgiven him.

As for the Malfoy family…Well, I will let another who is more fitting choose whether I intervene in their fate."

Stevens waved his wand and the case files flew back towards him as he said.

"Very well then Minister I bid you good day." He bowed his head as Kingsley turned for the door.

.

Kingsley, with some effort, broke apart the trio and led them out the side door with Auror Doug following.

"I'm thankful you understood our meaning." He hinted to Harry and Ron.

Harry said in relief. "I'm thankful for friends in high places. Give Casey my best when you see him again and tell him I owe him one…you as well Doug."

Doug laughed slightly and said. "Well my granddaughter has a birthday coming up and always wanted to meet you, but I think I should save the favor for a more dire time."

He chuckled and even the Minister choked on his laugh.

"Minister, please wait." Hermione said emotionally and then they slowed to a halt from racing down the hallways.

She looked over at Olivia Stacker talking to someone on her way out of hall.

"Mrs. Stacker, a moment please." Hermione asked and Olivia turned her eyes to meet her.

"Ahh, Hermione Granger what is it that you needed?" The healer said quickly and started off down the hall.

"I-I only wanted to know about my parents…How are they?" She asked with worry in desperation in her voice as Ron and Harry inched closer to support her.

"Well, I must say it wasn't easy to treat them, but they are coming along nicely.

I was on my way to visit them when I received a summons to appear in that laughing stock of a hearing." She said shortly.

Hermione worried look only became more curious and she asked. "I meant how are their memories?"

.

Olivia said. "That is hard to say. I must say the person that modified their memories took great care in doing it, unlike the brutes here at the ministry.

Every time there is a big wizarding event they start using the memory charm like it is going out of style on muggles that see them.

Every time I get muggles at the hospital I'm forced to help them recover weeks or even months of memories all because of a few moments of seeing a wizard."

She rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought of it. "They always erase way too much and leave me to pick up the pieces!" She said in annoyance and shot Doug a dirty look.

Doug wore a strained look and carefully slowed his steps to put some distance between himself and the miffed healer.

"I only mean do you think they will recover?" Hermione asked her desperately.

.

"As I said before that is hard to say…Oh bother! I'm going to be later for my next appointment." She said as they reached a bright yellow Apparation circle at the end of the hall.

"Should you care to wait in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for a bit you can come with me when I examine them. I think it would be good for them to see you."

She said and then turned around and faced Hermione before offering her hand out to her promptly.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all exchanged silent looks before all three of them reached out and grabbed on to her hand.

She gave them a surprised and slightly shocked look before strictly saying. "I'm not a port key you three! One passenger is all I can handle."

Ron and Harry slowly pulled back their hands with slightly embarrassed looks.

Ron looked around nervously before saying. "Right then, I'll take Harry there and we will meet up with you shortly Hermione."

.

Hermione gave him a reserved worried look and Ron gave her a slightly shocked expression before saying.

"You can't mean that you don't trust me…?"

She gave him a troubled expression while she thought of how to break it to him gentle.

"Ron…It's not that I don't trust you…" She said but her thoughts were written all over her face.

Ron and Harry wore the same disbelieving look. Harry said in a tired tone. "It's just that you don't trust him…"

She squirmed in place with an embarrassed look on her face that was slightly blushing before timidly saying.

"I-I only meant that I'd feel better if Ron went with Mrs. Stacker and I took Harry…"

.

Mr. Kingsley gave Doug a quick nod towards the other direction and he set off down the hall.

He placed his hands on Harry and Ron's shoulders and said. "Harry, this is the perfect time to give you a lesson."

Harry and Ron turned their head to look at him and Harry asked in confusion. "A lesson sir? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Should you ever decide that teaching isn't what you want to do for the rest of your life and try to become an Auror…"

He said and then he Apparated Ron and Harry with him.

.

The reappeared in St. Mungo's Hospital waiting room and Mr. Kingsley said knowingly. "Part of the final test to become an Auror is to be able to Apparate you and two others."

Harry was still reeling slightly from the twisting and turning of Apparating so suddenly.

Ron seemed unaffected and asked. "Why would that be on the final test?"

The Minister gave him a quick look and then Harry as he got a grip on his bearings.

"That is simple, Aurors normally work in pairs. If your partner gets gravely hurt and you apprehend the dark wizard you are after, what are you to do?

If you save your partner the dark wizard will go free and all your efforts will be lost, you will only be left with an injured partner for your troubles.

If you take the dark wizard to prison your partner might die before help arrives.

Being an Auror means that you do your best not to put yourself in this type of situation.

The solution is to be able to Apparate two people, your partner and your suspect.

You will need to master this if you ever hope to become an Auror first class. Most Aurors can do this by second class, but it is just something for you two to think about."

He said as Hermione and Olivia appeared near them.

.

They were all in a small room with several chairs set out around the other wall.

On the front wall was a small counter with a Healer sitting behind its sliding glass window going over paper work.

The healer only momentarily glanced up from her work to see how had arrived before going back to it.

"I'm sorry Minister Kingsley. I didn't mean to trouble you with giving us a lift to the hospital." Harry said respectfully.

The Minister smiled and said. "Don't worry about it. I was heading here anyway to take care of some business. Good day to you all."

He said and then exited through a nearby door.

"I too must take my leave from you all for a bit. I am already late for my next appointment. I shouldn't be more than thirty minutes so please wait here in the mean time."

She said in a hurry and left before they could respond.

.

Now that they were finally more or less alone, Ron gave her a worried, near scolding look as he whispered.

"Hermione, what was all that about? You looked guiltier than a Death Eater sweating cursed objects up there."

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and told them of how she had modified her parents memory to erased herself from their life.

Harry was stunned and Ron looked at her in utter surprise before saying. "Well that explains it all! No wonder you were sweating bullets up there."

"Hermione are you alright? I can only imagine what kind of courage it must have taken to do that." Harry said empathetically.

She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes again while Ron held her.

.

Even after they had calmed her down she looked around worriedly and impatiently for Olivia to return.

Time wore on at an extremely slow pace for them until Mrs. Stacker emerged from the door next to the counter.

Hermione instantly stood up, but Olivia went over to the healer at the window and spoke with her for a long moment before coming over to them.

"Well I'm sure you three are ready to be off-" Hermione nearly cut her off. "Yes, please." She said emotional in an almost pleading voice.

Olivia gave her a careful look before saying. "Please remember to say nothing about them getting their memories modified…"

Hermione quickly nodded and grabbed onto Harry an instant before Apparating.

Olivia sighed as Ron gave her a worried look. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared.

.

Harry landed awkwardly and nearly twisted his ankle. The front entrance to Hermione's parents house was immaculately clean.

He slowly moved up to her as Hermione fearfully crept up to the edge of the living room archway.

He was getting a little tired of being Apparated around without warning lately, but was starting to get used to it.

Harry could hear the television that was on in the other room and he slowly moved up beside Hermione.

Harry had never seen her more fearful than she did looking at her father sitting on the couch watching the news.

Her father was wearing brown slacks, a white and green plaid shirt and a gray sweater vest.

.

Hermione's worries were a blur of questions that she was warring with inside her head.

Would her parents remember her at all? Would they tell her to leave like she was some intruder in their house?

She was trembling and unable to move from her hiding spot while watching her father.

Harry nudged her reassuringly and then looked towards her father.

She apprehensively stepped out into the living room.

"Umm excuses me." She said quietly and he looked up at her and eyed her in confusion.

"I-I was wondering if you know who I am?" She said as he looked beside her.

.

"Harry… Harry Potter, it is good to see you again." He said with a smile and a dull pop from behind them sounded.

Ron walked up beside Harry and Mr. Granger said. "Ronald Weasley and Doctor Stacker, Hermione why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Hermione was so happy that her father called her by her name that she rushed over and nearly tackled him with her embarrass.

She was sobbing softly as Mr. Granger gave her a perplex look and said.

"I know you have been away for a long time, but what's all this about?"

Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes as she smiled at him in relief before saying.

"It's nothing father…"

.

"I only met them at the door Peter. How is your back feeling?" She said promptly.

He reached behind him and rubbed the left side of his back before saying.

"It's still a bit stiff, but it's nothing I can't bear."

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" She said and went over to him.

"What happened father?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It is nothing to be concerned about Hermione. I just fell while rock climbing on our trip and pulled my back." He reassured her.

"Yes, I'd think you'd know better than to go rock climbing at your age. You are lucky you didn't hurt yourself any worse than this."

Olivia said and then shot Hermione a sharp look to stop her from asking more questions.

.

Hermione fell silent and looked down while Mrs. Stacker examined his back.

While she worked she was constantly asking questions about his family, mainly about Hermione and her school.

They quickly saw that she was using his hurt back as an excuse to test his knowledge and see how much he could remember.

He answered nearly every question, but couldn't remember the bike he had gotten Hermione on her fifth birthday.

"You seem to be progressing nicely Peter. You should still take it easy for a few more weeks and no heavy lifting.

Even if you feel fine that doesn't mean you can't agitate your back if you try to force yourself." She told him sternly.

"Yes Doctor." He said respectfully.

Olivia stood up and said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I must get back to the Hospital. I bid you all farewell."

.

"Goodbye doctor and thank you for coming to check up on me." He said.

She nodded and left the room.

Hermione turned back to her father and asked. "Where is mom?"

"She is at the office right now. Ron, Harry, you don't need to just stand there. Come have a seat and I'll get you all something to drink."

He said and went into the kitchen before they could answer if they even wanted anything.

Ron looked at Hermione, she looked emotional, relieved and a bit of a mess.

.

"You alright there?" He said in concern with his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and wiped her eyes again before saying.

"Yes, I'm much better now. I've just been so worried about them and if they would remember me.

I thought I might have to forget about them forever…"

Ron almost offended look and said. "Are you mad? You can't just think you'd never see them again. They're your parents Hermione!"

She looked away before saying. "I know that, but if they had lost their memories permanently because of me then I would have been able to accept it.

I hoped I wouldn't have to, but I was prepared to never see them again, if that was the price to keep them safe and alive so be it."

.

"What are you knackered? No one would ever do something that tragic." Ron said in disbelief at her.

"You seemed to forget that Harry came to the same conclusion about the Dursley's." She said knowingly and sadly.

Harry went to say something in Ron's defense, but Mr. Granger came back into the room with a small tray of drinks for them.

"I hope tea is alright with everyone." He said and then set the tray in front of the couch.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ron said and took a cup. Hermione gave him a sharp look for his casual comment, but held her tongue.

She wanted Ron to make a good impression on her father, not speak to him like he was one of his friends from school.

Hermione and Harry took a cup as Mr. Granger took a seat a near my chair.

.

"So tell me, are you all done hunting down evil wizards for awhile?" He asked quietly.

Harry gave him a confused look wondering how he had even known about that.

Hermione told them that she was very careful to say nothing about anything like that to her parents.

She didn't want her parents to pull her out of school no matter the reason.

"Yeah, at least I hope so. Harry wants to go into teaching and I'm rethinking my idea of becoming an Auror myself." Ron said oblivious to Harry and Hermione's questioning looks.

Mr. Granger nodded and said. "Then that's all well and good. I must admit I was more than a bit worried when we returned home and read all of those old editions to the Daily Prophet."

Hermione cringed; she knew she had forgotten to do something before she left. She forgot to cancel her subscription to the Daily Prophet.

There must have been six months worth of them on the floor when they returned.

.

Hermione carefully asked while dreading the answer. "Father…How many of those newspapers did you read?"

He gave her a sharp look and said. "Enough of them to see you on the front page beating Harry with your fist…"

She looked down in embarrassment as he said. "I thought you were well past the stage where you would hit the boy you like."

She suddenly turned and gave him an outraged look of shock. "Whatever would make to say such a thing?"

He gave her a confused look and said.

"It was all in the newspaper. It said that you and Harry were dating, but didn't want the public to know for some reason or another.

Say Harry, I've got some pictures you might be interested in…" He smiled knowingly at him.

.

Hermione was so outraged that her mouth moved up and down a few times before she finally found her voice.

"Father! You weren't actually thinking you were going to show him 'that'?"

He gave her a knowing smile and said. "Of course, after all I told you the first time you brought home a boyfriend to us that I'd show him your baby book."

Harry felt awkward and out of place. "Umm actually I don't think I'm the one you should be showing that to…" He said nervously while scooting to the far of the couch.

"Harry is right, besides you don't need to show that to any boy I bring home!" She snapped at her father and he only smiled more.

Ron gave her a teasing look and said. "Well I'd like to see them, but unlike Harry I actually am her boyfriend."

No sooner than he said it that it dawned on him. He was formally meeting her father as her boyfriend for the first time.

He tried to play off his sudden nervousness as he had already said something so bold.

.

"Oh, so it wasn't Harry after all I see! So it is Ron that you are dating." He said and then laughed again as Hermione became more and more flustered.

Mr. Granger reached down inside his reading table drawer and pulled out a large pink photo album.

Hermione looked at him in surprised shock and said. "When did you get that out? That isn't where you normally keep that!"

He gave her an amused look and said. "I've been expecting you to show up with a boyfriend for some time now. You didn't think I wouldn't prepare for that?"

Ron was actually trying to hide his smile. He had never seen Hermione so embarrassed before and felt it was nice to see that she too was only human.

Much to Hermione's dislike her father started showing Ron her baby book.

.

Ron seemed a little jittery at first and was even a bit disgusted to learn that the laminated strange looking dried up worm thing in the second page was actually Hermione umbilical cord.

He was soon laughing with her father while pointing at a picture of her.

In the picture she couldn't have been more than about a year old and she had a toothbrush in her both her hands like she was brushing yet she didn't seem to have any teeth yet.

"Oh my, look at her. She was a complete ham in front of the camera!" Ron said and then laughed which only made Hermione shrink away more.

"Oh I think you will find this next one even more amusing." He said knowingly and Hermione looked down and blushed clearly knowing exactly the one he meant.

Ron gave him a questioning look and then looked back at the album as he turned the page with a smile on his face.

.

The next picture was of a much younger Mr. Granger in shower facing away from the camera. He was holding a razor in one hand and a mirror limply in the other.

He was looking over his shoulder in exasperation at Hermione that looked to be about two years old. She had pulled back the shower curtain to spy on him with a giddy smile on her face.

His face was only half shaved and the other half was still covered in shaving foam.

Ron busted up laughing and couldn't stop.

"Father I can't believe you showed him that one! You're nude for crying out loud!" She tried to scold him through her blushing cheeks of embarrassment.

"I'm not showing anything dear. You can hardly see my hip. Besides isn't Ron on a sports team? I'm sure he has already been in the mens shower before."

He said in a tired voice while still smiling at her.

.

Ron looked over at Hermione and said in a surprised voice. "You were a peeping tom? I'm never letting you live that one down!"

"Oh that's not all there is to the story. Take a guess at what she said to me?" Mr. Granger asked him and then continued to smile.

Ron thought about it for a moment while looking at Hermione.

His look became too much for her to handle and covered her very embarrassed face with her hand in shame like she was going to die.

"Um…She said something to you? I mean, she could talk at that age? Isn't she about two years old there?" Ron asked in reserved surprise.

"Yes, she could talk by age two. She was at fifth grade reading level by the time she was four years old." Mr. Granger said proudly.

.

Ron rolled his eyes and look away as he muttered under his breath. "Why am I not surprised?"

He looked back at her father and guessed. "'Daddy why do you have half a white beard?'"

He laughed and said. "No, she asked me 'Daddy did you always keep your pet snake there?'"

Ron choked on his laugh before saying. "No she didn't, did she?"

Mr. Granger only nodded his head at Ron knowingly.

.

It became too much for Hermione to bear anymore. She grabbed Harry by the hand a dragged him to his feet while trying to cover her red cheeks with her other hand.

"I'm going to go show Harry my room." She said and quickly left the room with him whether he was willing to leave or not.

Harry had been throwing glances at the album as well and secretly wanted to see the pictures, but didn't want to embarrass her further.

They didn't even seem to notice Hermione dragging Harry away.

She opened a door down the hallways and shoved Harry inside completely forgetting that she wasn't allowed to have boys in her bedroom.

Harry stumbled slightly as he was forced into her room. Harry wasn't surprised by its appearance as she slammed the door behind them.

.

Her bedroom was slightly bigger than average at about twelve feet square. Her bed was near the wall and was covered in a bedspread that had a multicolored book pattern on it.

A nightstand with a clock and a picture of her, Ron and Harry rested on top of it was next to the bed.

There was a closet for her clothes in the far corner of the room that was closed.

Nearly every other wall of her room held bookshelves that were over flowing with books of every shape and size.

The only place that didn't have a books was right over her bed and she had pictures, some magical some of them still, hanging there.

One of them gave him a twinge on nostalgia. It was of him and Ron messing with Hermione.

They both had their arms around her like they were wrestling and she was laughing while being held off the ground.

It was probably the best picture of the three of them he had seen recently.

He remembered when Colin Creevey had snapped the photo in the early fall of their fifth year.

.

"Ergh! Can you believe him? He is just embarrassing me on purpose! Of all the things he can do, why is he showing him my baby pictures?"

She said in frustration and snapped her arms down at her sides.

"Err maybe he is just happy to have another person to share them with." Harry said unknowingly.

"Well, I wish he wouldn't! It's so embarrassing to have my father showing my boyfriend half naked baby pictures of me!"

She said bitterly and crossed her arms as she looked to the corner of the room.

Harry sighed as he looked down. He decided to just keep his comments quiet while she vented.

After she finally had calmed herself down Harry had the idea of studying for their next year at Hogwarts.

Hermione took out her magic bag and handed him a copy of 'standard book of spells grade seven'.

She then started exchanging some of her books in the bag with those on the bookshelves.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry was reading on the floor with his back resting on the edge of her bed. Hermione had several stacks of books she was going through when Ron opened the door.

"Hey, so this is where you two have been. I was wondering where you had gotten off too.

Hermione's mom just got home and they have invited us to stay for dinner." He said and Hermione gave him an angry glare.

"Oh don't start Hermione…My mum showed you my baby pictures too after all." He stated honestly.

"That's different Ronald." She said sharply while going back to her sorting of the books.

Ron rolled his eyes and said. "No it isn't. She even showed you the picture of me when I was a toddler and told you the story of when I tried to make a garden gnome into my pet."

"You deserved to have that gnome to bite you." She said to him with a bitter glance.

.

Ron gave up talking to Hermione and asked Harry. "Do you think we have time to stay for dinner? I mean you can't be that busy."

Harry closed his book and gave him a regretful look before saying.

"Actually I think it's best if I get back to my study work at home. I also have a few other things I need to take care of." Harry tried to reason with them, but Hermione saw right through him.

"Please don't tell me you are feeling like a third wheel Harry? That is so stupid! You'll always be welcomed here." Hermione said trying to convince him.

Harry cringed, he really did feel he was intruding on Ron's 'meet the parents' time. He just felt awkward with the situation.

"I need to sign up to get my Apparation license and a few extra classes." He said carefully.

.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him.

He wasn't sure if she just wanted him to stay so that she wasn't alone with Ron and her parents or if she thought that he was lying about his classes.

"What other classes? Term doesn't start for months. Do you need extra teaching classes in the mean time?" She asked him.

Harry looked away and said. "In a matter of speaking, yes. I need to sign up for two of them and I don't have any idea when the next time they will be held."

"Then at least say goodbye before you go." Hermione said slightly disappointed.

Harry greeted Mrs. And Mr. Granger on his way out and told them he was sorry that he couldn't stay for dinner.

They wished him well and then he, Hermione and Ron went over to the front door.

.

"We could all go together later." Hermione told him hopefully from in front of the entryway.

Harry smiled and said. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but really, you two have a nice time here. I'll get Kreacher to take me where I need to go."

Ron gave him a confused look and asked. "You sure? I'm not saying Kreacher isn't capable or anything..."

Harry nodded and said. "We will be fine, Kreacher may be old, but he's no slough."

"Please just don't do anything foolish like parading around by yourself.

Just because you're a hero doesn't mean that there aren't people out there holding a grudge against you." Hermione said worriedly.

"I said I'll be fine Hermione." He assured her.

He looked beside her and said loudly. "Kreacher."

.

The old house elf appeared with a dull pop.

Kreacher gave him a reserved curious look and asked. "Yes, Master what did you need?"

"I was hoping you could take me to the Ministry." Harry asked him respectfully.

Kreacher shuffled his diminutive body over next to him and took his hand.

"Of course." He said and Apparated them while Hermione continued her worried look at him.

Ron looked over at her and said. "You really should stop 'Mother Henning' him. Harry can take care of himself."

She wrung her hands together while looking down. "I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help it. Harry has been known to do some foolish things without thinking."

She said and Ron gave her a slightly worried look. "You could worry about me, I mean, I'm meeting your parents here." He said knowingly.

.

She turned and gave him a flat glare and said. "Well, you have already hit it off with my father smashingly well..."

Ron looked back towards the living room with a strained expression on his face.

He had been looking forward to dinner, but he was clearly dreading it now.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry and Kreacher reappeared out behind the Ministry build near the old services entrance.

Harry had been worried that Kreacher might just Apparate them right into the main hall.

He was glad that his brief worries proved unfounded as he entered the fake phone booth and dialed the number.

Kreacher moved in beside him as the floor lurched slightly and headed down.

The doors clattered open into a dimly lit teal corridor moments later. A gray haired wizard with a white beard wearing red Auror's robes barred his way.

Doug gave him a slight smile and said. "Back so soon Harry?"

.

Harry gave him a perplexed look and asked. "How did you know I was here so quickly?"

Doug turned around and started walking before saying.

"We Aurors have many secrets. If you want to know more about them then you will need to pass our test and join our ranks."

Harry followed after him with Kreacher in tow.

"I hope you left your wand at home again. It makes my job so much easier." Doug said.

Harry gave him a knowing smile from beside him and said. "Yes, I did leave _my_ wand at home."

.

Doug returned his knowing smile and said. "There's a good lad. Always read between the lines and you'll be much safer for it."

Harry gave him a confused look and carefully asked. "Have you by chance been assigned to watch over me?"

Doug put on a passive face and said. "I'm not at liberty to say…"

He gave Harry another knowing smile and said. "If I was then what of it? Or would you prefer someone with an expression to match your house elf?

If you like I could fetch Marshal if you've become accustom to looking at sour faces."

"Marshal, who is he? And please sir, do not make jokes at the expense of Kreacher." Harry said trying not to sound offensive.

Doug gave him a curious look at his actions of defending Kreacher from such an innocent comment.

.

"Casey is who I was talking about. Everyone that knows him calls him Marshal. I meant no disrespect to your house elf Harry.

I was only making an observation. I've never met a wizard that was so quick to come to a house elf's defense, would you mind me asking why?"

Harry didn't even pause before saying. "He isn't just my house elf. He is family to me and deserves the same respect you would give me."

Doug seemed genuinely surprised by Harry words and said. "I guess you take your membership in S.P.E.W. seriously."

Harry hadn't taken his membership in Hermione club seriously before, but when it came to Dobby or Kreacher he was of a different mind.

They were nearing another small elevator with a pull gate when Doug asked respectfully.

"Where will I be escorting you this evening Mr. Potter?"

.

Harry struggled with his thoughts. "I need to register to take my Apparation test if I can do that here." He said clearly unsure if he was in the right place.

Doug stepped into the small elevator and said. "Then we are off to the Department of Magic Transportation."

Harry and Kreacher squeezed in beside him as he said. "Sixth floor please." A bell chimed as the gate clattered shut and they started moving up.

He started thinking about what Doug had told him. He and Casey had a way of saying more than just what their words meant.

Harry turned to the old wizard and asked. "Sir?"

"Yes what is it Harry?" He said while watching the floors zip by.

.

"I was only wondering, when you said you could go fetch Marshal isn't that a bit odd? I mean, isn't he your boss?" He asked curiously.

Doug gave him an odd look before relaxing.

"No, I'm afraid not because he isn't my boss, I am his. I don't let Marshal introduce me formally for many reasons.

I guess I'll give you my full rank and title now.

I am Doug Kempton, Auror first class, second in ranking only to the Head of the Aurors office Justin Balin, also known as the 'Wizard of Two Wands'."

He said as the doors opened and a voice said. "Sixth floor Department of Magical Transportation, please watch your step."

"Enough with the stuffy titles lets be off." Doug said as he led the way.

.

Harry was a bit surprised the second Auror in command was leading him around to do such meaningless chores.

He shook away his thoughts and headed after him down the hall. Magically notes flew passed his head and several people in the crowed hall pointed at him.

Doug led him to a room labeled Apparation Testing Center. The inside reminded him of a muggle bank.

A maze of velvet cords were strung out over the mostly open room where witches and wizard of all ages were lined up.

Some held brooms and others held total random items that most would think was just rubbish, but Harry knew that they were likely port keys.

At the far end of the room was a long sectional desk with six witches attending to people's needs.

.

The loud noise in the room seemed to slowly die down as more and more of them noticed Harry and whispered between them.

Doug ignored them and led Harry right up to the Ministry line that was set aside from the rest of the tellers.

"Doug what brings you here?" The middle age curly blond haired woman nearly jumped before asked in surprise.

"I am only here escorting Harry Potter to take his Apparation test." He said respectfully.

"Oh." She said and went to grab a form from the top of her desk.

Doug leaned in slightly and quietly said. "Not that one Britney …the _other_ one."

Her look went from mildly surprised to shocked before she realized what he meant.

.

Britney gave Harry a worried concerned look before opening a lower drawer and digging through it for some time before pulling out a single sheet of parchment.

Doug took it quickly before Harry could get a look at it.

"Thank you Britney. We will be using room A-one for a little while." He said with a smile that only seemed to worry her more.

Harry was slightly confused at their odd exchange as Doug put his hand on Harry's shoulder to led him into a nearby room.

Britney swallowed hard and worriedly said. "Good luck Mr. Potter…"

Harry had seen the other Apparation room doors on the other side of the room and they look like normal doors.

The one Doug led him to however looked more like a steel blast door from World War II.

.

He opened the door with a bright smile on his face and the door screeched loudly in protest as it swung open.

He half patted and half pushed Harry into the room. "Well, no need to be shy my boy."

Harry nearly stumbled into the room and Kreacher barely made it inside before Doug closed the door behind him.

The room was only about ten feet wide by twice that length long.

The floor was bare concrete and the walls were white with small holes the size of a galleon dotting them every few inches.

Harry spotted one five foot yellow circle at each end of the room, but there were two other items there the puzzled him.

There were two large brown sacs near one of the circles. Harry looked around in confusion before asking.

"But sir, what am I doing here? I only meant to register for the next test. I wasn't prepared to take it so soon and if I'm to take my test now then where is my instructor?"

.

Doug nodded at each of his reasonable questions and finally said.

"And so you did register for the next available test….Which happened to be right now. Your instructor is me Harry."

Harry looked at the old wizard in blank shock before saying in disbelief.

"You…You're my instructor? I didn't know Aurors could be instructors for the Apparation test, at least I've never heard of it."

"There is a lot you do not yet know about us Harry, but for now let us stick to the task at hand." He said as he turned from Harry towards the room.

Hermione and Ron had told them of their Apparation test and he knew something was fishy.

They only had to Apparate ten feet from one place to another twice in a row to get their licenses.

Harry clearly dreaded his test might be much harder.

.

Doug pointed at the two yellow circles in the room and said.

"The test is simple; you have to Apparate from one yellow circle to the other. Kreacher if you would please stand over here by me."

Kreacher looked up to Harry for approval with a worried look on his face before Harry nodded his head at him.

Kreacher took his place beside Doug as he spoke again.

"Well, it might not be as simple as all that…" Doug said and Harry swallowed hard with the 'I knew it' look on his face.

"You must not only Apparate yourself but, both the sacs on the floor as well.

Each of them weighs roughly sixty kilos, the average weight of a full grown wizard.

Please be aware…It will become more complicated than it sounds…" He said while giving Harry a knowing smile.

.

Harry didn't even get the chance to give him a confused look before a bright red ball of light flew right in front of his face and hit the wall with a sizzling sound.

Again a green light shot from one of the other holes in the wall and Harry ended up flat on his stomach to avoid it.

"Well don't dance around like a ballerina! You have to get those two sacs to safety!" He said in a commanding shout.

Harry dove towards the nearest yellow circle before he realized what he was doing. Spells flew over his back nearly hitting him as he came up in the middle of the circle.

He placed his hands on both the sacs and then fell to the floor again to avoid a stunning spell.

Harry tried many times to get into a position to attempt to Apparate him and the sacs, but the spells raining out of the walls prevented him from even trying.

He was dodging and blocking spells for his life. Harry was finally able to cast a shielding charm on himself, but it took two hits and disappeared.

.

Harry cursed under his breath, if he was using the elder wand he knew it would last much longer, but he felt like using the wand was cheating so he kept Draco's wand out.

After dodging and deflecting spells for so long and not finding an opening he pulled out the elder wand in his left hand.

He didn't use it to cast spells only deflect them as he casted another shield charm on himself an instant before he kneeled down and planted both his hands on the sacs.

Two pops sounded in rapid succession. Harry was breathing heavily in the far yellow circle with his wands trapped between his fingers and the sacs.

Between his labored breaths the sound of falling sand resonated in the silent room.

.

Doug eyed one of the two sacs next to Harry in disappointment. The bottom corner of it was splinched and leaking sand onto the floor.

He sighed deeply and said. "Harry, every time you fail I'm only going to make it harder on you.

Now your partner represented by that leaking sac is injured. You need to Apparate him and the other sac back to the first circle that will represent the hospital.

Then you need to Apparate the unharmed sac back to where you are standing now. Ready…"

Harry barely managed to say. "But sir-"

"Level two spell set began!" He yelled and the room started spewing forth even more spells much faster than the last time.

.

Harry nearly beat it the second time, but the other sac took a stunning spell just before he Apparated it.

His third attempt was so difficult that he failed it outright after being disarmed and taking two stunning spells from the walls.

Doug only increased the difficulty ever further on his fourth attempt.

Before he started his next attempt Doug warned Harry that should he fail again that the spells the wall would shoot out at him would not be stunning spells, but truly life threatening ones.

Harry took his warning to heart.

Harry didn't remember it too well, but he managed to Apparate the sacs from one side of the room to the other six times under a hail storm of spells before collapsing.

.

Doug opened the steel door and the smoke from inside wafted out into the travel department.

Several people waiting in line backed up from the ghastly cloud.

He had Harry's arm slung over his shoulder as he dragged the young man back over to the receptionist desk.

Harry was wheezing for breath and Kreacher was coughing as they approached.

Britney gave Harry a very worried look and said. "Well did he pass? What level did you take him up to Douglas?"

Doug smiled and said. "Of course he passed." He set Harry down beside desk on the floor where he fought to regain his sense of self.

"As for what level he went up too…" Doug said and then planted his elbow on her desk. He propped his face up with it and clearly wiggled four of his fingers.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell you that." He said overly casually.

.

Britney's jaw fell open when she realized Doug was indicating that Harry went up to level four.

She smiled at him and pulled out a golden quill and a very tiny glass vile of silver ink.

"It is not often I get to use this quill." She said excitedly and held out her hand to Doug.

He stood up and pulled out the form he had gotten from her nearly a half hour ago and blew out the smoldering corner of it.

She took it and carefully signed her name near the bottom. The strange silver ink turned into a vibrant golden color once it had touched the parchment.

Doug looked proudly down to Harry and said. "Well, are you ready to go home yet?"

Harry was still panting and couldn't answer him.

Kreacher turned to the Auror and said. "I'm afraid not sir. We still need to go to the Department of Family and Child Welfare."

.

Doug took Harry to a private lobby to collect himself before taking them both down to the Department of Family and Child Welfare utterly perplexed as to why they wanted to go there.

It wasn't open like a bank. There were several rows of cubical desks lined up in diagonal rows across the room. They sat in an open waiting area for their name to be called.

When they were called Kreacher led Harry over to a social worker by the hand as he was still so exhausted.

The young man barely older than Harry seemed surprised at meeting such a hero at his desk.

"Umm yes…how can I help you?" He man said while trying to collect himself.

Harry was grabbing his head in pain and Kreacher looked over to the worker with his normal sour look and said.

"Master wishes to sign up for Parental Child Care Classes A and B, but please make sure they are at least a week away."

The social worker blinked a few time in disbelief before saying. "Excuse me, but what did you say?"

.

"Master wishes to sign up for Parental Child Care Classes A and B, but please make sure they are at least a week away." He said in an even more tired tone.

Doug was reeling when the young man swallowed hard and handed Kreacher a form.

"H-He will need to fill out this form and turn it in before Wednesday. The next available class is in seven days for class A and then another two for class B.

All the information is in the form. Please do not be late to your class." He said as he handed Kreacher the form.

Kreacher read it over and then turned to Auror next to him.

"I hope you don't mind me taking Harry home this way, but it looks like he really needs to be getting to bed…"

Kreacher went to snap his fingers when Doug covered his tiny hands with his own to stop him.

"Before you go, please give him a message for me. 'One down, thirteen to go'." He said knowingly as Kreacher gave him a passive look.

"I'll let him know." He said as he drew his hand back and snapped it. They disappeared with a dull pop.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry wasn't even sure what time it was when they reappeared in the down stairs kitchen.

Kreacher helped him onto one of the stools around the long island table.

Harry rubbed his sore shoulders as Kreacher asked. "Would you like to go to turn in for the night master?"

Harry shook his tired head at the table top and said. "Not just yet, I'm rather hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. What time is it anyway?"

"It is almost midnight sir. Would you like me to make you something? I think I can manage 'popped corn' on my own now." Kreacher said from beside him.

Harry looked over at him and said. "That's alright Kreacher. I wouldn't want to trouble you further. Popcorn is more of a snack than a dinner food.

Didn't Ron and Hermione bring back some fruit?"

.

The house elf nodded and went to the fridge. He took out an orange and some grapes and put them in a small yellow bowl for him.

He set the food in front of Harry and took a seat opposite of him. He picked up the orange and started peeling it.

"Kreacher aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Harry asked him.

Kreacher shook his head and said. "No, I just ate before you called me. I'm not hungry."

Harry spilt the orange in two and pulled a slice off before biting it in half.

After he finished the slice he looked around and said. "I guess Hermione stayed with her parents and Ron went back home.

It's kind of lonely with just the two of us here."

.

Kreacher shrugged unknowingly and said. "It was a lot lonelier when it was just me here…"

Harry gave him an empathetic smile and said.

"Well, you're not alone anymore Kreacher. If things go right we will have Teddy here sometime soon.

I hope in another year that Ginny will join us as well, if she ever talks to me again."

He rolled his eyes and sighed clearly feeling that that prospect was very far away.

Kreacher looked down sadly and quietly said. "I remember her. She is the redhead that came over with the Weasley mother.

She didn't seem to like me much, she even called me revolting one time."

.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. She just hasn't gotten to know you yet." Harry said and picked a few grapes out of the bowl.

The house elf looked over at him and gave him a bitter sweet smile. "Hermione scolded her for her comments and said the same thing Sir."

The fire place roared to life with emerald flames. Harry sighed loudly and his head fell limply in front of him.

"What now…" He muttered under his breath.

Two wizards in their late twenties wearing green robes stepped out from the fire place. Their eyes were constantly darting around like they were schizophrenic.

They both had green eyes and the same un-kept brown hair.

The thing that stuck out the most about them was that they were wearing what looked like plate mail from the tips of their finger up to their shoulders.

The metallic armor had many more joints than what was necessary for them to move in them; every few inches was a bulky round joint.

Harry though they kind of looked like metal centipedes.

.

He gave the odd pair a tired look and asked. "Okay what are you two here for?"

Their eyes ceased darting around and slow focused on Harry.

They both put their fist over their hearts and bowed slightly.

"I'm Jim Stacker." One of them said.

"And I'm Jimbo Stacker. We're from the Magical Removal Squad.

We have been sent to remove all of your unwanted magical items that maybe be, illegal to own, cause damage to yourself or your property, or…"

He said and then with a strained expression he looked over at Jim.

"You dolt! You always forget that part!" Jim scolded him and Jimbo's strained expression only worsened.

Jimbo gave him a timid questioning look and asked. "Then what was it that I forgot again?"

Jim gave him a casual shrug and said. "Heck if I remember, I was hoping you'd know. Anyway what you already told him will have to do."

Jimbo straightened up and smiled at Jim before saying. "Right oh then."

.

Harry looked down and shook his head in exasperation.

He could hardly believe that these two clowns came from the Ministry and that he was going to trust them to take all the dark magical items out of his house.

He rolled his eyes and then looked back at them. "What are those things you are wearing?" He asked clearly not sure if he wanted to know.

Jimbo marveled at his metal arms and then excitedly said. "Oh these? Well we have been eyeing them for years haven't we Jim?"

Jim smiled at him with the same excited look before Jimbo turned back to Harry.

"These are the most powerful magic suppressing arms in the Magical Removal Department.

They haven't been used for over two hundred years and were forged in the dark ages to remove the evilest of magical items." Jimbo said like a kid in a candy shop.

"It took a whole day of paperwork to check them out even with the Aurors approval for anything that we needed." Jim said knowingly with a big smile.

.

Their excited smiles faded as the fireplace roared to like again. Auror Doug Kempton stepped out with a weary look on his old face.

They both started and Jimbo went to salute him and say something, but never got past the salute.

He brought his hand up sharply and the metallic arm bonged loudly off his head before he crumpled to the ground out cold.

Jim gave Jimbo's limp body a worried look and then carefully brought up his own hand to salute Doug.

"First Auror Doug Kempton, we just arrived to carry out our assignment." He said quickly.

Doug took one look at Jimbo on the floor and then gave Jim an exasperated and critical look.

"Why, of all people, did they send the wonder idiots for this job? And what are you doing?

This isn't the muggle army, why are to saluting me?...Never mind, I don't want to know.

Just wake up your brother and get the job done."

.

Jim looked at his brother then to his opened hand before shaking his head. He decided slapping him awake would only injure him further.

He pulled up his robes and looked at his armor clad feet and shook his head again deciding kicking his brother awake wouldn't help either.

Doug half growled and half sighed before he yelled. "Just use yer wand!"

Jim jumped with a start and fumbled awkwardly in his pocket for his wand. He dropped it twice before managing a spell to wake Jimbo.

Doug took them to the broom closet and opened it. Dark black and blue bound spell books came flying out of the door at Jim and Jimbo.

.

Harry nearly looked away fearing he was about to see a train wreck. Jim snatched one of the possessed books out of the air with super human speed.

The moment he touched it with his metal arms it ceased struggling like all the curse enchantments drained away from it.

Jimbo stared at the book in his brother's hand for a moment and then marveled at the magical suppressing arms he was wearing.

Another book nearly hit him in the chest before Doug yanked him out of the way. "Enough gawking! Just hurry up with it!" Doug snapped at them.

They were quickly able to subdue five of the six books, but the magic arms weren't working on the last book to well.

The book was tan and gray. Its cover was covered with fur and it had four black eyes sticking out of the front of the book.

Near the opening side of the book was a row of teeth. It was everything Jim and Jimbo could do to keep the monstrously strong tomb pinned to the floor.

"This one must be really evil! The arms aren't working on it at all." Jim said and was nearly thrown off before finding a grip on the book again.

.

Harry gave them an almost offended look and said. "Hey! I know that book! It's not evil at all."

Jimbo strained to say. "Well you could have fooled me!"

Jimbo was sitting on top of the book while Jim was holding the things mouth shut with all his might.

Harry walked right up to them and ran his fingers down the spine of the spell book. It purred loudly and then laid still.

Jim and Jimbo looked at the book then to Harry then back to the book before looking at each other.

"Well, I would have never thought to try that…" Jim said in blank surprise.

.

"I'll take that book." Harry said as he clearly felt that they couldn't handle it.

"All items sent to you need to go through processing before being returned Harry. It's safer that way.

We have no idea which of these items is cursed. Even the mundane items could have been sent as a trap for you." Doug said wisely.

Harry sighed and in a tire tone say. "Fine, just round them all up then."

Harry quickly gave up on getting any sleep as Jim and Jimbo moved with all the grace of an alley cat knocking over trash cans with their heavy armored boots and arms.

Kreacher fixed Harry a pot of tea and stayed up with him.

Doug would sometimes come back down stairs to talk to Harry while the Magical Removal squad worked, but a loud crash or Jimbo screaming like a girl always drug him away again.

.

It was just after dawn before they finished removing the last of the items and the left over post.

Harry was nodding off at the kitchen table and Kreacher had already fallen asleep on his arms beside him when they came back down the stairs.

Jim was covered head to toe in black soot and Jimbo looked like he had taken a fireball to the top of his head.

They clanked down to the kitchen floor cheerfully and Jim said. "That took a lot longer that I thought it would."

"Right oh. I've never seen so many magical items in one place before. Good thing we got to check out the Gortain Arms or we would have been here for month!"

Jimbo said and then laughed.

.

"Wait until we tell Tom and Leroy. They will be so jealous that we actually got to use them!" Jim said and then returned his laugh.

"Alright you two, get on with yourselves. I'm sure from the looks of things Harry is more than ready to get some sleep." Doug said while shooing them into the fireplace.

They quickly disappeared into the briefly roaring flames in high spirits with their arms over each other's shoulders.

Doug went to stay good-bye to Harry, but he was already asleep at the kitchen table.

He gave him an understanding nod and went into the emerald flames.

.

Harry wasn't asleep for more than a few minutes before Ron and Hermione came though the front door arguing.

"I'm telling you it was nerve wracking! I didn't get a wink of sleep on the couch. Why did your parents insist that I stay over?"

Ron said slightly flustered as they walked quickly down the hall.

"I already told you Ronald, they most likely felt that I wouldn't want to stay without you there." Hermione said in a tired tone.

"But that's rubbish. Of course you would have stayed there without me. I mean, I wasn't there for the first seventeen years of your life and you managed just fine.

Your dad acted like we were married or something!" He stated loudly.

.

She sighed in frustration before saying. "With the way you are acting I seriously doubt that will happen!"

"I'm only trying to say it was a bit creepy how quickly they gave us the go-ahead is all.

I thought they would be popping out of nowhere to see if I was sneaking in to your room and all."

Ron said with a worried look.

Hermione gave him a flat annoyed look and said. "You just slept on the couch, stop trying to sound dramatic."

.

When they came to the bottom step of the stairs to the kitchen they stopped.

Ron wore a confused look and Hermione gave Harry's sleeping form a concerned look.

"Harry…" She said as she went over to him and gently shook his back.

Harry groaned and slowly picked his head up. He turned and blinked a few times at her before saying.

"Hermione…?" His eyes drooped closed as he set his head back down and fell asleep again.

.

Ron came up to them and said. "Blimey, I wonder what could have happened to him to make him fall asleep here of all places."

"I don't know, but he looks terrible…" Hermione was while looking at him with worry.

Ron's picked up a piece of parchment that was sitting on top of Harry messily arranged teaching course.

The left corner of the paper was singed and it was signed in golden ink at the bottom.

Ron's eyes went slightly wide and then he gave Hermione a strained reserved look before saying. "I think this might have something to do with it…"

Ron handed her then parchment and Hermione read it with a curious look on her face.

"First Class Auror's Apparation License! Ron this is one of the hardest licenses to get, only a first class Auror is supposed to be able to obtain these.

With this Harry can Apparate directly into the Ministry…" She said in disbelief.

.

Ron continued his strained look and whispered. "That probably explains why he's sleeping on the kitchen table. Let's not be so loud and wake him."

Hermione gave him a carefully worried look and took heed of his obvious advice.

She and Ron took him to bed and then Ron went back down stairs to get Kreacher tucked in.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Harry awoke it was half past two pm. He had gotten dressed and went down to the kitchen to see Kreacher.

Kreacher wasn't there but Hermione and Ron were both at the table reading.

Hermione was reading a study book for her final year of school while Ron had several pamphlets scatter out in front of him.

Harry didn't find Hermione reading a spell book strange at all, but he gave Ron a confused look before saying.

"Ron…what are you reading?"

.

He looked over the top of the pamphlet he was reading and said.

"Hi Harry, I went down to the career offices to get some information on jobs."

Hermione smiled at him and then looked over at Harry. "Hope you slept well. It's not surprising that he did really.

You should have seen him squirm when my mother asked him what line of work he was planning to go into."

Ron hid his embarrassed face behind the pamphlet and said. "That had to be the most awkward moment of my life.

I didn't know what to tell them and then it got all quiet for what felt like forever. Her parents didn't seem as friendly to me for awhile."

.

"Oh…"Harry said as he took a seat near Ron. "Did you see anything that catches your fancy?"

He gave Harry a so so look and said. "Kinda…at first I thought being a professional Quidditch player sounded like a good choice, but after seeing the training regiment I'll pass.

No wonder Woods only got third string on a second rate team. The training is insane even if you do make it in."

Harry laughed slightly and then knowingly said. "Well, I could have told you that. Anything else?"

Ron shrugged unsure of himself. "You know, being a King's Crossing attendant doesn't look to bad.

I know the pay is lousy and I'd get stuck on night for the first five years, but you get all the major holidays off.

It doesn't look like it would take me to long to learn the ropes either."

.

Hermione shot him a flat scowl before saying. "Ronald Weasley…I hope you aren't planning on taking the easiest, worst paying job you can find.

You better tell me you're not that lazy. This is your career we are talking about! And don't forget you're a Hero now too. How would it look to everyone if you took a job like that?"

Ron shrank away from her with a strained expression on his face. "I-I only meant that being an attendant didn't sound as bad as I thought it would…"

He sighed deeply and then admitted. "You know…With everything I've looked at I just don't feel like I'm suited to being anything but an Auror.

I'm sick to death of dealing with dark wizards and I know it's a long shot, but I just do see anything else that I'm confident in."

Harry gave him a smile as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said. "Well, at least no one can say you're bad at it."

"Just give me a bit and I'll make a fool out of myself in no time." He said clearly not feeling up to the challenge.

.

"Say, how did you get your Auror's Apparation license anyway?" Ron asked him slightly curious.

Harry drew back in confusion. "What? I just got my normal Apparation license…

And by the way, thank you both for tell me that I'd have to Apparate myself and two others under a rain of spellfire to get it!" He said with a slightly put out look at them.

They both gave him worried looks before Hermione carefully told him.

"Harry…we didn't lie to you. To get your normal Apparation license you only have to Apparate from one circle to another and then back.

We didn't have to carry two others with us under raining spells. You didn't take the normal test. You took the Auror's Apparation test and not just any of them, but the First Class one.

You passed it Harry…" She handed him the license timidly and he quickly read it with disbelief on his face.

.

_"First Class Auror's Apparation License._

_The following applicant has demonstrated the highest level of mastery of Apparation possible._

_The applicant has shown that they are competent enough move themselves, another friendly person and a suspect under the most difficult of situations_

_This license grants the applicant the full rights and privileges to Apparate anywhere in the Ministry as outlined in the Auror's Handbook of Laws and Regulations."_

Harry's full name was spelled out in golden ink at the bottom.

.

"Wow, but what does it all mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It means you could Apparate yourself onto Kingsley's desk right now." Ron said with a smile.

Harry gave him a worried look and said. "I don't think I want to press my luck…"

"And he is right. He doesn't have a copy of the Aurors Handbook. I seriously doubt that they would allow something like that." Hermione said in a knowing tone.

"As sharp as ever Hermione." Doug said from leaning up beside the sink with his arms crossed arms.

They started and turned to get a look at him. He casually reached up and stroked his beard.

.

Ron looked at him in blank shock. "Bu-But how did you…When did you get here?" Ron stuttered.

Doug crossed his arms again and threw his head back to laugh. "Well, I've been here a moment or two." He said suggestively.

Harry gave him a questioning look before saying. "Sir, you must have made a mistake. I was given an Auror's license wrongfully.

Doug looked at the parchment in Harry hand and then back to him before seriously saying.

"No Harry, there was no mistake. You passed the First Class Auror's Apparation test and you will need that license whether or not you decide to become an Auror."

.

He gave Doug a perplexed look and said. "But Sir, what do you mean?"

Doug nodded his head at the floor and then looked back at Harry.

"You are trying to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts are you not?

Throughout history the post was normally filled with a former Auror that could no longer perform their duties.

It was not by mistake that Alastor Moody was asked to teach at Hogwarts.

He fits the profile exactly; an Auror that was past his prime, but still had a wealth of knowledge.

It isn't always an Auror, but it certainly helps to get the job even if you only passed one of our tests."

.

"There is more than one test?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes there is, but I'm not allowed to tell you about them." Doug turned to him and said.

The Auror cleared his throat loudly and walked over to Harry before handing him a letter.

"I'm also not allowed to give you a copy of our handbook, but I got permission to give you this."

Harry took the letter and Doug went over to the fireplace.

"My time is short today so I must be off." He said and disappeared into the fireplace before anyone could reply.

.

Harry was still staring at the fireplace in confusion after Doug left.

He slowly turned his attention back to letter and opened it with Ron and Hermione eyeing him curiously.

Inside were the rules and laws governing Apparating into the Ministry. It was barely a page long and hardly surprising.

It was more common sense than anything else.

Ron said in a tire tone when Harry finished reading it. "More things you aren't allowed to tell us?"

Harry only looked over to him and nodded regretfully.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The three of them went over to The Burrow that night after a letter from Mrs. Weasley came inviting them to dinner.

When they arrived Bill, Fleur, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley where already seated at the table.

Mrs. Weasley finished handed out everyone's plates and sat down.

"I know everyone couldn't be here, but I wanted to talk to you all about future of The Order of the Phoenix."

Mrs. Weasley said and knowing realization came to most of their eyes. Ron nearly choked on the roll he was eating in surprise.

"You didn't just invite everyone over for dinner then?" He asked in disappointed confusion.

.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a critical look and said.

"No, now that everything is starting to settle down we need to discuss what The Order's place will be."

She looked around the long table and said. "I feel now that the threat of Voldemort is gone that we should leave the handlings of Dark Wizards up to the Aurors now.

I think that The Order should still exist however, as an inspiration to others for when dark times come again. What are all of your feelings on the matter?"

George smiled. "I agree. I'd much rather be in my shop selling merchandise than out fighting in a war. Besides if things get bad again we can take up our wands again."

He said knowingly with a mischievous smile while looking around the table.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head and said. "I couldn't have said it better myself son."

"I also agree. Harry, Ron and I are preparing for our last year of school. I don't think keeping The Order active when there is no threat would be the best of ideas."

Hermione said confidently and Ron quietly nodded.

"I'm with Hermione on this one. I have far too many things taking up my time to go and chase down the last few Death Eaters." Harry said and Bill and Fleur agreed.

"Then we are all in agreement." Mrs. Weasley said and picked up her fork.

.

Everyone started eating and talking about recent events. Harry was studying his course book under the table between bites and glances over at Ginny.

She wasn't going out of the way to avoid looking at him, but was in no way trying to catch his gaze either.

Harry tried to think of a way to strike up a conversation with her, but all he could think about was the form in his pocket.

It wasn't the right time to talk to her or even close to the right time to ask her to be an active caregiver for Teddy.

His mood sank while reading about the proper way for a Professor to wear their robes.

Harry tried his best to push away his feelings for Ginny and concentrate on his work, but his eyes kept drifted back to her on their own.

.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply and Harry jumped with a start from his book.

She then slowly looked over at Ron who seemed to be doing the same thing as Harry was.

"Ron…" She asked carefully and he looked up completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"What are you two doing?" She asked them curiously.

Harry drew his arms back and then lifted his book out from under the table. "I was just studying to get my teaching licenses."

Ron looked away slightly embarrassed and then pulled up the pamphlet he had been reading. "I was reading about careers I could go into…" Ron admitted.

George laughed slightly and said. "It looks like Hermione finally rubbed off on them. Any minute now they will say that they need to dash off to the library."

Hermione went pink and looked down while Ron gave him a flat look.

.

"I never thought I'd have to remind you two of this, but please no studying at the dinner table." Mrs. Weasley told them strictly.

Harry and Ron put their reading materials away quietly as Bill and Fleur talked about work.

Mr. Weasley cut off a slice of baked potato while saying. "I heard from Doug that you passed your Apparation test."

Harry cleared his throat and said. "Yes, I passed it last night."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said. "Well congratulations Harry."

"Thanks…" He said and then shot Ron a sharp look when it looked like he was going to speak up about just what kind of Apparation test that he had passed.

Just as he saw Harry's look he winced in pain as Hermione's heel slammed into the top of his foot.

The pain and Hermione's harsh scowl was enough that he didn't speak for nearly the rest of the meal.

.

Harry only became more detached as the meal wore on until he caught part of the conversation Fleur was having with Mrs. Weasley.

"Ve's been quiet zee hand full. Tedzeey's still not sleeping through the night."

Bill laughed and said. "That's true. He's already starting to crawl. I caught him yesterday trying to sneak out of the living room and into the kitchen."

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wait…Bill, Fleur…You have Teddy Lupin at your house?" He asked in shock.

Fleur giving him a confused look at his reaction and said. "Yes, of course. Molly couldn't zake care of him zhis year."

"That's right. We applied for temporary custody of him. We didn't want him staying at an orphanage and Fleur is home all day anyway.

He arrived two days ago. Fleur's mother is watching him until we get back.

It's a bit sad that he lost both his parents, but we are pulling together for him.

Oh that's right, you haven't seen him yet. Care to come over after dinner." Bill said with a smile.

.

"I'd love to." Harry said quickly and more desperately than he wanted to seem drawing curious looks from the others at the table including Ginny.

Hermione could tell by their looks that they didn't know Harry was Teddy's Godfather yet.

It was hardly surprising with everything that was going on then that Lupin didn't tell everyone.

She wanted to suggest that they all go together, but understood from Harry's face that he wanted to go alone this time.

After dinner was over he said his goodbyes to everyone.

"Ron, aren't you staying home tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

He gave her a strained look and said. "Well, you see…Harry still needs our help cleaning up his house so we thought we would stay with him a bit longer."

"Yes, his house still needs a lot of work Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said regretfully.

.

She gave them a cheery smile and said. "Well alright then. Goodnight you two."

"Good night mum."

"Night Mrs. Weasley." They said.

Ron and Hermione Apparated from outside the front door.

Harry was standing next to Bill and Fleur saying there goodbye when he remembered that he had left his books underneath the kitchen table.

He looked over to Bill and quickly said. "I'll catch up with you two. I need to get my study course before I leave."

He head back into the house as Fleur said. "Zhank you Molly for having us over."

Bill smiled at her and said. "Don't worry mom, we will bring Teddy with us next time."

She pointed a stern finger at him and said "You better William…"

Bill laughed and then waved goodbye.

"I heard a certain pretty blond came to visit you at your shop George…" He said knowingly before Apparating with his wife.

George only smiled before disappearing himself.

.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley were still at the table when Harry came back into the kitchen.

He went straight to the bench under that he was sitting on before and grabbed for his book.

Ginny actually watched him curiously, but he didn't even look at her because he was in such a hurry.

Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen just as Harry pulled up the book from under the table.

"Good night everyone." He said while looking at Mr. Weasley and then closed his eyes remembering the cottage by the sea side.

He disappeared with a dull pop.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's jaws fell open in shock. After a long moment Ginny asked her mother.

"How did he do that? I thought you couldn't Apparate into or out of The Burrow."

.

"I-I don't know…" Mrs. Weasley barely managed to say.

Mr. Weasley put down the paper he was reading and said. "Now I see why Doug Kempton was so proud of him."

Mrs. Weasley immediately understood what he meant, but Ginny's look only became more confused.

"They are still trying to recruit him?" Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, I'd have to say so if the Head of the Aurors department is sending their First Auror as a simple guard to look out after him." Mr. Weasley said knowingly.

"You can hardly fault them can you?"

Mrs. Weasley scowled at the thought of it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry reappeared on the beach with the salty wind in his face. The cottage was up on a hill in the distance where Bill was holding the door open for him.

He yelled down to him. "Come on Harry." Dusk was settling in as the sun dipped below the horizon in an array of pink and orange with dark blue of night fall following at its heels.

Harry trudged up the sandy slope and went inside with the strong sea wind blowing his hair all over the place.

"Zhank you for zaking care of him mother." Fleur said to her mother.

"Oh, it vas no trouble at all dear." The tall beautiful yet aging blond woman said as she turned toward the door.

"My my, Zarry Potter. My greetings to you." She said with a slight bow.

.

Harry wasn't used to this amount of respect from someone so much older than him and uncomfortably said. "Hello Mrs. Delacour."

"Bill he has been asleep for a vile now. Ze will likely be up soon. I've left a bottle on zee counter for him."

She bid them all fair well and left.

Harry's shoes were covered in dirt from the beach and didn't want to step into their home with them.

He waited by the door unsure as to what he should do.

Bill gave him an amused smile as he pulled out his wand. "Accio sand!"

The sand flew off his shoes and formed small orb at the tip of bill's wand. He tossed the orb outside and then asked.

"It's not like it's the first time you've been here. Are you sure you're feeling alright Harry?"

.

Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten that when he had already lived there for nearly a month.

He gave him a quick fake smile and said. "I'm fine."

Bill looked like he was going to say something else, but decided to hold his tongue.

Fleur went down the hall and Bill led Harry to the first bedroom.

It was the same room him and Ron had once shared, but it had been redecorated.

The walls were light blue and a white dresser had been added in the corner.

There was a crib near the window that had sheer white curtains on it.

.

Bill walked over to the crib and Harry timidly followed.

Teddy was sleeping on his back in a yellow onesy as Harry approached he opened his liquid blue eyes and looked up at Harry curiously.

"It looks like he likes you Harry." Bill said with a smile.

His face wasn't fat and round like most infants he had seen.

It was narrower and sharper than most, almost feral like even though he was so young.

.

Harry was nervous to meet his Godchild at first.

He became self-conscious that he would be this child's parent soon and thought of all responsibilities that came with it.

He wondered how he would feel when he saw him for the first time.

Harry felt a warmth inside of him and a sudden happiness washed over him that he couldn't describe.

He felt proud that Lupin and Tonks left him their child and couldn't wait to take him home to let Kreacher see him.

Teddy, even in his infancy, took after Lupin more than Tonks in looks.

.

Harry smiled as he reached his hand down in front of Teddy's face.

Teddy reached out his tiny hand and closed it around Harry's pointer finger. His eyes crossed trying to look at the end of his finger.

Harry and Bill laughed at his silly face.

.

Harry continued to let Teddy play with his fingers lost in his happiness.

"It's strange that he would take to you so quickly. He still fusses whenever Fleur's mother holds him.

By the way, what is the real reason you wanted to come over and see him?

I know you and Lupin were pretty close and all, but it still seems a little strange that you would act so desperately to meet him."

Harry never took his eyes off Teddy and said. "I'm his Godfather…

I guess with Death Eaters trying to track us down that he didn't want everyone to know that to keep him safe."

.

Bill gave him a shocked look and slowly said. "You're joking right?"

Harry shook his head before saying. "No, I'm not. That's why I'm trying to get my house in order so quickly. Teddy is my responsibility in the end.

I promised Lupin when I became his Godfather that I would take care of him if the worst should happen."

Harry was still smilingly proudly and brightly, but seriously said. "You don't think I would ever break my word to Lupin do you?"

Bill was stunned by how unwavering Harry's words were.

"And how do you plan to vaise little Zeddy when you are attending school next year?" Fleur said from the door way with her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face.

"You are barely an adult yourself Zarry."

.

Harry turned around to look at her and then looked back to Teddy.

"I'll have to manage somehow. I don't have a choice; I'm his Godfather after all."

"Zat sounds like you don't zave any idea vhat you are going to do Zarry. Are you veally serious?" Fleur said and walked up beside him.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment before handing it to her.

She read for a brief moment before her eyes went wide and she knew Harry's words weren't idle thoughts.

.

Bill looked over his wife's shoulder and then to Harry.

"Harry…you're really serious about this aren't you? Who are you going to get as caregivers? We already know all about the process of adoption.

If no one stepped forward we were prepared to file for his adoption as well." Bill said.

Harry sighed and then said. "I was going to ask your parents to be inactive caregivers, but now…" He thought about it for a moment and said.

"Well, now that Mrs. Weasley will not be able to be a caregiver I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

.

Bill gave him a confused look and said. "No Harry, I wasn't talking about those caregivers. I was talking about the active caregivers, basically a spouse.

Me and Fleur will sign on as inactive caregivers if you need us to."

Fleur gave Bill a shocked and outraged look. "Bill you can't be zhinking of encouraging him? He is too young for dis burden!"

Bill shot a stern look back at her that she shrank away from.

"Harry is his Godfather and if he needs our help we _will_ help him if we can." He said it in a final tone.

.

Harry was surprised at hearing him speak so absolutely.

Fleur looked away in disappointment and said. "It-It's only that I almost vased my little sister on my own. I know how difficult it can vee…"

Bill gave her a flat look and in a warning tone said. "Fleur…"

She looked back a Bill and threw her hands over her head in defeat. "Alvight aleedy! I vave gotten attached to him! I don't vant to give vim up!"

Harry looked at them both hopefully and stunned before saying. "Really? Really, the both of you will be caregivers for him?"

Bill looked over at Harry like he was crazy and said. "Of course…How could we refuse with everything you done for us?

The question is who are you going to get to be an active caregiver?"

.

Harry looked down for a long unsure moment before turned back to them and saying. "I'm working on that…"

"You're working on getting married?" He said in disbelief.

"To whom? I know you could show up nearly anywhere in the wizarding world and have a wife within a day, but still…"

Harry thought about it for a long time and couldn't think of a better way. He sighed deeply at the floor and decided to just tell them.

"I'd like Ginny to be his active caregiver." He said seriously.

.

Bill was stunned before saying.

"Yo-You and Ginny are…" He stuttered and Harry looked down and shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not. She hasn't spoken to me for days." He looked up and then said to him.

"Wait, so let get this straight. You still have a thing for Ginny and want her to be Teddy's parent, but she isn't talking to you?" Bill asked slowly.

Harry nodded his head and said. "Yes, that about sums it up. Like I said I'm working on it."

Bill blinked a few time to clear his befuddled head and said. "I didn't know you still had a thing for her. I mean I heard you two dated briefly a year ago.

Mom was really happy about it and all. Why isn't she talking to you though?"

.

Harry gave him a strained face and said. "It's complicated. I'd prefer to sort it out on my own."

"Oh…I didn't mean to pry. I understand Harry." Bill said apologetically.

"But vhat vill happen if you can't convince Ginny? She is still a school student as vell and hardly suited to be his caregiver." Fleur said with a hint of criticism.

Harry sighed deeply while knowing that she spoke the truth and said.

"If things don't work out soon with her then I'm not sure. I could ask someone else, but I wouldn't want them to feel obligated.

I will deal with the 'what if's' when the time comes."

.

Fleur was about to say something, but Teddy began getting fussy from being ignored.

She went over and picked him up and went to the doorway.

"Vill before you leave I'd like you to show me zath you can at least handle a child." She said angrily and then took Teddy down the hall to the kitchen.

Bill gave Harry an empathetic look and said. "She's trying Harry. Fleur is used to always getting her way. Trust me this is progress for her."

"I know this is hard on her too." Harry said.

"Just follow her lead. You'll win her over in no time." Bill said knowingly.

Harry doubted his words as he headed to the kitchen.

.

Fleur had him feed Teddy first. It was simple enough as she had handed him a bottle. She then asked him how he should make a bottle and he failed miserably.

He had no idea that he couldn't use normal milk or that he had to boil the bottles to sterilize them before using them.

Teddy spit up milk in his face because he didn't know to burp him shortly after he finished feeding him.

She had purposely let him make that mistake so that he wouldn't forget it ever again.

Fleur looked like she was going to curse him when he asked if he could use spell-o-tape to hold a new diaper on him.

He was surprised to find out that some foods were very bad for an infant, among them was peanut butter.

Harry was pretty sure he would have found that bit of knowledge out the hard way after giving Teddy a PB&J if she hadn't told him.

Harry was starting to realize that he was indeed ill prepared to take care of Teddy on his own, but he didn't get mad or frustrated.

He learned what she taught him humbly.

.

After she was done with him Harry played with Teddy on the living room floor with a ball.

Fleur was standing next to Bill in the hall watching them with an exasperated and slightly disappointed look on her face.

"How did he do?" Bill asked carefully already expecting her to snap at him.

"Dreadful…He didn't know a zhing. Didn't his aunt and uncle teach him anyzhing?" She said spitefully with her arms crossed while she was nearly glaring at him.

Bill gave her a understanding look and softly said.

"Harry doesn't let everyone know this, but he had a very hard childhood. His aunt and uncle hated him.

He spent most of his younger years locked up in a broom cupboard and was treated worse than most house elves."

.

Fleur turned to him and gave him a disbelieving look before saying. "Surely are exaggerating …"

Bill shook his head and said. "No, I'm not. The real Harry is much different than what the press prints about him.

He's never been part of a real family before. The closest thing he has is my family. Please cut him some slack.

He knows he has a lot to learn and he is trying his best. Besides Teddy has taken to him immediately and his eyes haven't left Harry since he saw him.

It's like he knows who Harry is to him. If you doubt me just look how happy Teddy is playing with him? You know how leery he is of anyone new."

.

Fleur's glare only intensified as she watched Harry happily rolling the ball to Teddy and he tried to get him to roll it back.

Teddy was positively glowing at him. She hated to admit it even to herself, but Bill was right and it only made her feel worst.

"He zis still too young and Ginny is certainly too young." She said in a final tone.

Bill shook his head and said. "No, Ginny maybe is too young, but Harry has grown up a lot.

Do you know of anyone other seventeen year old boys that would willingly want to raise a child?

Most blokes his age would run the other direction, but not him. He is Teddy's godfather. It was Lupin and Tonks wish that he care for him if they passed away.

You can't change that Fleur." He gave her a tender understanding look. She sighed deeply and admitted. "I know…but I still don't like it."

.

Teddy tired himself out playing ball with Harry and Fleur picked him up. He was starting to drift off when Harry headed over to the door.

"Thank you for all your help." Harry said with a smile.

Bill handed him his form and said. "We have already signed it Harry. Good night and good luck."

"You still zave a lot to learn Harry, but I will zeach you vhat you need to know." Fleur said begrudgingly.

"Thank you Fleur. I need to get going, it is already late. And you…Don't give your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur any trouble while I'm gone."

He said to Teddy and he bounced in Fleur's arms while reaching for him.

Harry's eyes returned to Bill and Fleur. "Good night you two."

He said and went to leave when Teddy started crying loudly.

.

Harry turned back around and said in a comforting voice."It's alright Teddy. I'll come back…"

Teddy only cried louder and reached for him. The tiny baby was seriously pulling at his heart strings. He really wanted to take him home, but he couldn't: not yet anyway.

"Here I'll show you something as a present, but you have to be good and go to bed afterwards." He tried to sound strict, but his smile gave him away.

Teddy smiled back at him and kicked his tiny legs and flailed his arms at him.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Elder Wand.

Fleur gave him a stern look and said. "Harry, I don't allow dueling magic in my house."

.

Harry only smiled at her and then waved his wand and said. "Expecto Patronum!"

A dazzling white stag erupted from the tip of his wand and ran around the room before stopping in front of Teddy and Fleur.

Teddy was amazed by the magical stag picking at the ground in front of him.

Bill smiled at him and Fleur gave him a tired look.

Harry waved knowingly and headed out the door while Teddy was distracted.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry appeared with a dull pop out in an open field under the glare of the pale moonlight.

He started to walk through the dim darkness towards The Burrow, but not to the front door.

His mind was made up; he had to at least try to talk to her. After seeing his godson he knew he could wait no longer.

Was he making the right decision? Would he tell her about his plans to adopt Teddy? He didn't know if it was the right time, but it was time…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After notes: Sorry again for not updating for so long.

Once this chapter went over 30k words I decided that it was just to long even for me and broke it up.

I really wanted to finish this chapter and be writing about the next year at Hogwarts, but sadly there was just too many thing that had to come before it.

I hope to hear what you think in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Family

Authors notes:

Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. I'm a small business owner now and I don't have a lot of free time anymore.

This chapter might seem a little choppy. Sorry about that. I probably need to go back and add part of this chapter on to the previous one.

Now this might not be the most interesting chapter to some of you, but for those of you that have had jury duty, I think you'll understand.

For those of you that haven't had jury duty…well it can be a bit repetitive and boring.

On a side note, since I posted the last chapter, I took my family to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter on vacation.

I might write a little something about my trip there in the after notes if anyone cares to read it.

.

Questions/Reviews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Logan Rollo  
>130/12 . chapter 1**_

_**I had to stop at the point you had Hermione run into the infirmary.**_

_**I realize that not everyone can get this right and that mistakes are made, but I cannot for the life of me come to terms with people who don't use a beta reader. **_

_**Please re-read this chapter and see how many grammatical errors you find. I stopped counting around 50.**_

_**Here is a passage that just makes my teeth itch:**_

_**'Ron looked around a bit fearfully and said. "We are in Madam Pomfrey's office. So keep your voice down.**_

_**She had you out in the hospital ward, but the press has been all over the place and she moved you in here for your own protection.**_

_**The only one's she's letting see you right now are me and Hermione. She wouldn't even let mum and dad come and have a look at you.**_

_**Mum nearly ended up in one of those hospital beds as well when she argued with Madam Pomfrey a bit too much.**_

_**Madam Pomfrey can be really scary when she wants to be."**_

_**There are 9 errors in just this passage. I'm sorry if this seems harsh, but you claim to be an aspiring writer and you need this type of criticism.**_

_**Please take a creative writing class and/or an English grammar class. Both would help you a great deal.**_

.

On surface this looks like the kind of review I enjoy the most. As I have stated I am writing to better myself and my craft.

However I've went over this paragraph several times and I've only found one possible error.

_"We are in Madam Pomfrey's office. So keep your voice down."_

This sentence probably should have been done like this. "_We are in Madam Pomfrey's office, so keep your voice down."_

Most of your example is Ron speaking and well, Ron doesn't speak in prefect English.

As a matter of fact if I did write his dialog that way he would be totally out of character.

Example: Watch all the movies again, I want you to notice that Ron never once says the word "mom". He says "mum" every time.

Is it an English grammar mistake?…yes, but is that how the character speaks? The answer is still yes and then no it is not a mistake. It's is Ron speaking in character.

This is one of the reasons you should always include what mistakes a writer as made in your review. You might learn that a few of those mistakes are not mistakes at all.

Unfortunately I have neither the time nor finances to afford a creative writing class, though I would love to take one.

Since you didn't post what errors you found I can only assume that eight out of nine of them were simply how Ron speaks.

.

_**TheSchwa10177  
>126/12 . chapter 4**_

_**Let me start by answering your request for a mistake. I'll include the whole paragraph, and then point out the specific errors. **_

_**As a forewarning, I'm a bit of a grammar Nazi- I may pursue a career in copy-editing.**_

_**Now that they were finally more or less alone, Ron gave her a worried, near scolding look as he whispered.**_

_**"Hermione, what was all that about? You looked guiltier than a Death Eater sweating cursed objects up there."**_

_**Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and told them of how she had modified her parents memory to erased herself from their life.**_

_**The second sentence should read Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and told them of how she had modified her parents' memories to erase herself from their lives.**_

_**Another thing I wanted to point out was that, while the trio are at The Burrow for dinner, you refer to Fred, when the twin should be George- Fred is dead (sadly *sniff*).**_

_**Errors aside, this chapter was again very interesting. Although I hate the long waits, the work is totally worth it.**_

_**I am furious at Doug for concealing his intentions and actions from Harry, although I understand that it is in the minds of many of the members of the Ministry that Harry is far more powerful than Harry believes himself to be. **_

_**I liked the image of Fleur as the overprotective mother, and I'm very pleased that she and Bill had a part in raising Teddy. **_

_**I also liked seeing the first hints of Hermione's feelings for Harry coming out, in worry, and seeing the basis of how her relationship with Ron will end (although I can see it ending amiably, hopefully). **_

_**I'm still very eager to finally have Harry confront Ginny!**_

.

Keep up the good work, and update again soon!

Thank you. This is exactly the kind of review I hoped for.

Praise for my work is always nice, but many people don't seem to understand that I'd rather have one review telling me a mistake in my work than a hundred that are just praise.

Praise like "OMG I can't wait to see what happens when ***** happens" does help me as to what parts in the story to focus on and what you as the readers want to know about.

But the simple act of pointing out the difference between parents and parents' is an immeasurable help to me.

I've always felt that I was a good story teller, but my grammar is well…

Okay after ten minutes I can't even think of a word that wouldn't offend some people to tell you how bad it used to be, but it was very very bad when I started out.

Grammar: The act of translating my story into the English language is something I've always struggled with.

Story telling is my strength and grammar is my weakness as I see it. I don't pretend to be a great story teller, but I hope one day that I will be.

_**.**_

_**ezukss  
>126/12 . chapter 4**_

_**this is literally the worst formatted story on the whole site. Why, why, WHY do you have dots between every few lines? **_

_**Why can't you write Fleur's speech correctly and HOW is Fred alive?**_

.

I thought that I answered the whole thing about the dots between the paragraphs before, but no matter I'll answer it again.

This website is constantly updating its formatting rules. Sometimes when it does this it totally deformats my stories, cramming them into one long mega paragraph.

How I wish I could just write my stories in a simple novel style format leave it at that, but sadly no, I can't.

The dots are there to put something in between the paragraphs so that when the website redoes its story formatting rules that it doesn't totally deformat my story.

I'm not the only one that has had this problem and I learned this formatting trick from another fanfiction writer.

As for Fred being alive, well that was a typo that was caught and reposted correctly within twelve hours of the chapter being posted the first time.

On to Fleur's speech, I did write her speech correctly. She speaks with an accent. She is 'In Character'.

Believe me, it would be much much easier to write her dialog in prefect English, but that isn't how she actually speaks.

So I took the extra time to write her accent into the literal story because I'm trying to have her as in character as I can make her.

.

Last Chapter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fleur gave him a stern look and said. "Harry, I don't allow dueling magic in my house."

Harry only smiled at her and then waved his wand and said. "Expecto Patronum!"

A dazzling white stag erupted from the tip of his wand and ran around the room before stopping in front of Teddy and Fleur.

Teddy was amazed by the magical stag picking at the ground in front of him.

Bill smiled at him and Fleur gave him a tired look.

Harry waved knowingly and headed out the door while Teddy was distracted.

.

Chapter Five: Family

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry appeared with a dull pop out in an open field under the glare of the pale moonlight.

He started to walk through the dim darkness towards The Burrow, but not to the front door.

His mind was made up; he had to at least try to talk to her. After seeing his godson he knew he could wait no longer.

Was he making the right decision? Would he tell her about his plans to adopt Teddy? He didn't know if it was the right time, but it was time…

.

Even if she refused to talk to him he would make her talk somehow. Although he wasn't quite sure how exactly he was going to do that.

The closer he came to Ginny's bedroom window the more of his courage left him and the more his purposeful stride turned timid.

By the time he made it to her eye level windowsill he was worried that he might have made a mistake.

It was well after her bedtime and he wondered if she would even wake up.

.

He took a deep breath to bolster his remaining courage and resolutely knocked gently on her window.

He waited nervously for what felt like eternity. The inside of her room showed no signs on lighting up.

He knocked again twice more slightly more forceful than he meant to. He quickly glanced around at the other windows fearfully he might have woken her parents up.

After another long tense moment passed all was silent save for the chirping on bugs in the night air.

Harry debated trying to talk to her in the morning in disappointed thought.

He had already rattled her window in its frame from his last attempt to rouse her.

He didn't want to risk waking up the whole house.

Harry thought about using the unlocking spell to break into her room, but quickly discounted it when he remembered Hermione fixing Ron's nose when he tried something similar.

He hung his head and sighed before turning around and started to walk of meekly.

.

"I guess I'll try tomorrow…I wasn't even sure what to tell her anyway." He said quietly under his breath.

The suddenly sharp sounds of wood screeching together cause him to start.

He quickly turned back around and Ginny was looking out at him with a smiling sleepy expression in faded red pajamas from her open window.

Her look changed to surprise and then faded into an annoyed, distant look.

"Oh, it's you." She said shortly as she crossed her arms.

"Umm…yes…Well I-I..." He fumbled with his words while awkwardly trying to gather his thoughts.

"What are you doing waking me up at all hours of the night? I hope you know I have a life as well. I need to be up early tomorrow." She said coldly.

Harry gave her a weak smile and honestly said. "I only wanted to talk to you…"

"Well, I'm not so sure I'm ready to talk to you." She stated bluntly.

.

Her words wounded him like an arrow to the chest and he backed away a step from the sudden pain.

He quickly gathered himself and stepped up to the window and reached his open hand up to her.

He gave her a weak smile and said. "I don't suppose you'd fancy a walk?"

She looked at him in reserved disbelief before saying. "A walk? Here at this time of night? Have you gone mad or something?"

"Please Ginny, I really need to talk to you." He pleaded with her.

"You could have spoken to me at dinner several times." She said quickly turned her nose up and looked away from him.

.

"Maybe if you would have let me then I wouldn't be outside your bedroom window in the middle of the night just to try to have a word with you." Harry stated in exasperation.

She looked down suddenly with a slightly guilty expression when he called her on her cold shoulder attitude.

"Please, I'm only asking for a few moments." Harry said hopefully.

Ginny wouldn't look him in the eyes and firmly said. "No, I don't think that it is a good idea for me to speak to you yet."

She went to turn away and close her bedroom window when Harry reached up and quickly grabbed her by the arm.

Her eyes went wide just as they both disappeared in a dull pop.

.

They reappeared across the field and Ginny angrily yelled at him.

"What do you think you are doing kidnapping me? You can't just do whatever you want just because you're a hero!"

She snatched her arm away from him in offense.

"Tell me Ginny, what is it going to take? Do you want to break my nose as well? Would beating me until you feel better straighten this out?

Well then go ahead and have a go at me. Punch me as much as you like."

He said and then put his arms to his sides and closed his eyes tensely.

"Are you barking mad? I don't want to beat you up! What has gotten into your head?" She said in offended shock.

"Then tell me what will it take for you to get over being mad at me?" He opened his eyes and asked her.

.

"You think it's that easy? You think that after you've been away snogging her for six months that I'd want to talk to you!" She snapped at him.

"I only kissed her once. I thought you had eased dropped on the whole conversation and would understand it was a moment of weakness not of love." He tried to make her understand.

"Weakness huh!" She said bitterly and turned her back to him.

"Well I turned down loads of guys at school hoping things would go back to the way they were between us when everything was all over, but you've changed Harry."

"I haven't changed like that Ginny. I was out finding Horcruxes and dodging Death Eaters all that time." He tried to make her understand.

.

"I never snogged anyone while you were gone, even though I could have!

You weren't there for me at all during that time. Do you have _any_ idea how bad it was a Hogwarts?"

She said with a quivering voice that made Harry want to wrap his arms around her.

When she spoke was barely a whisper.

.

"It was common place for us to cry ourselves to sleep, especially the first and second years.

We were forced to perform dark magic on them and then later the same students that had casted the spells held them until their cries ceased only when they had faded into sleep.

Everyone had someone to go to during their dark times when they felt weak, hurt and afraid. We had to just to get through it from day to day.

Only one among us was strong enough to not cry or need someone else to support them.

You have no idea what an inspiration he was to us when we didn't even know if you were still alive." She said fighting back her emotions.

Harry stepped towards her back and gripped her trembling shoulders tightly with his hands.

.

"Neville…" He said quietly.

"Yes, Neville… He was the one that everyone drew their courage from.

No matter how bad things became he stood tall and fought back even after they tried to kick him out of school.

Do you have any idea how badly I was tortured after I tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor for you?

Did you know how much pain I was in? Do you realize how badly I needed you back then just to say 'everything is going to be alright' or just to hold me?"

She said emotionally while facing away from him.

"It-It's not like I didn't want to be there for you. I was worried sick about you, but I couldn't come back until I was ready to face him.

Please understand that it was his life or mine." He said honestly and empathetically.

.

She sniffed loudly and brushed off his touch before wiping her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked out towards The Burrow.

After a long uncomfortable silence she asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Who did you confide in when you felt lost and alone, when you wanted to curl up into ball and just give up?

Who was it that helped you when all seemed lost? Hermione right?"

He sighed deeply as he watched the starlight dance off her eyes.

"And Ron…We only had each other out there so we didn't have much of a choice…, but what does that matter now? It's over. It's in the past." He said softly.

She warred with her mind for a moment and only became sadder, yet more sure of herself.

"It matters greatly. I tried to be strong like Neville during those times, but even I needed someone sometimes.

I couldn't be strong forever. He was always there for me even though he knew I was waiting for you.

I refused all his advances, but sometimes I became so weak that I used his shoulder in a matter of speaking." She said distantly.

.

Harry was worried about her next words and said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you.

How about we meet for lunch tomorrow and talk when you've had a good night sleep?"

She looked down slightly and shook her head before looking over at him with hollow eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to talk to you yet. I can't meet you for lunch because I'm having lunch with him.

We have been writing to each other since the beginning of last year. He already invited me the last two days in a row since he got back, but mom wouldn't let me leave.

I owe him that much at least." She said quietly.

Harry heart sank to his feet from the devastation of her words and he took a timid step back from her.

.

The shy smile she had when she opened her window wasn't for him at all. It was because she was expecting someone else…him.

Harry felt like such a fool for only realizing it now. All the time they spent apart was more than enough time for her heart to change.

He didn't want to believe it was possible, but now he had no choice. What could he do now for an active caregiver for Teddy?

He could ask Hermione and he knew she would say yes, but he didn't want to put any more strain between his best friends.

Ron would begrudgingly say yes, but Harry was leery about his parenting skills as well as his own.

He could only see Ginny when he tried to think of anyone else as an active caregiver.

.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled at him for the third time. Harry jumped with a start out of his thoughts.

Ginny looked at him with a guilty and worried expression.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you….It's just that I have a lot on my mind." He said and then shook away his heavy thoughts.

Ginny's look showed that she regretted telling him about it.

She had wanted to see his reaction and had neglected to tell Harry that she wouldn't be going out on a date with him, but he would be with a gathering of her friends.

She never expected him to be so crushed and only gave him a worried and regretful expression.

.

"Harry…" She started to say when he reached out and lightly grabbed her forearm without looking at her.

They disappeared and reappeared outside her bedroom window.

Harry turned around and went to leave. Ginny glances around quickly and said.

"Wait Harry…I thought you wanted…I mean, is that really all you wanted to speak to me about?"

He sighed and said. "I think I have just about all the answers I need now. Good night Ginny and give Dean my best tomorrow."

He said heartbroken but tried to hide it.

Ginny's eyes went wide with a guilty look and she stuttered. "I-I never said it was Dean!"

He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at her. He gave her a weak smiled and said. "You didn't have to…"

He disappeared with a dull pop in the stillness of the night.

.

Ginny wore a very guilty and worried look as she stared blankly at the place where he had just been.

Dean was always there for her last year.

He wasn't there in person because he was on the run, but he always sent her cryptic letters that only she would understand.

He reassured her when she was down and congratulated her when she fought back.

She wanted to go see him and at least thank him for that, but she wasn't sure how she felt anymore.

She wanted to meet Dean before speaking with Harry to sort out her feelings.

She had watched Harry for a very long time and had never seen any other girl besides Hermione that was able to be so casually close to him.

It wasn't surprising to her at all that they had kissed. She only felt betrayed by both Harry and mostly Hermione when she learned of it.

Without thinking things through she agreed to meet Dean with a group of her friends even though he had made no secret about his feelings for her.

She whispered to herself. "I've made a lovely mess of everything…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry trudged quietly down the dark hall of his home toward the distant voices of Ron and Hermione in the kitchen.

He thought about how Ginny and Dean had broken up because of how he had bumped into to her under the influence of Felix Felicis.

He always thought it was too good to be true and that it might one day come crashing down, but he never expected it to happen this way.

.

"What is this? Ron do you know anything about this?" He heard Hermione say, but he was too lost in his own thought to comprehend her words.

They seemed like a distant echo in the back of his thought.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Harry signed up for parenting classes according to this form." Hermione said in surprise while holding the parchment out to him from the kitchen table.

Ron laughed slightly in disbelief before saying. "Why would Harry sign up for something like that? I mean, he hasn't got any kids or anything now does he?"

Harry walked down the last few steps to the kitchen with a depressed look on his face.

Ron and Hermione stole nervous glances at each other in worry that they had been over heard.

He walked over and threw himself onto a stool and tossed his heavy study course onto the counter before slumping in misery.

.

Ron blinked at his oblivious state before Hermione with a concerned look asked. "Harry…Are you alright? Is something wrong with Teddy?"

Harry sat still for a long moment before he finally processed her words and even realizing that she was there.

He slowly turned his head and said. "Teddy is fine. He's taken quite the liking to me as a matter of fact…"

Hermione expression only worsened from his hollow response.

"Then what's eating you mate? I haven't seen you this down since you had to face off against that dragon." Ron said while taking a seat next to him.

He shook his head at the table top and then said. "I went to go see Ginny…"

.

Hermione gave him a strained look and said. "I'm guessing things didn't turn out well…"

He looked over at her and ever so slightly shook his head and then sighed. "No, it didn't. It turns out that she is patching things up with Dean Thomas."

He said sadly.

"I…I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione said empathetically.

"Dean? Dean Thomas? Why in god's creation would she choose him over you!" Ron said in outrage.

Harry held up his hand and in exasperation he said. "Please…Don't make a fuss. She has her reasons."

Ron looked at him in shock and said. "Like bloody hell! Does she have any idea what you went through to come back to her and she's just going to toss you away like yesterday's rubbish!

The next time I see that little prat I'm going to curse her ears off-"

.

"Ronald, stop that! You aren't helping!" Hermione scolded him and turned back to Harry with a kind look.

Harry just wanted to be alone. Too much had happened and he needed time to sort everything out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I think I'll turn in for bed now." He said and quickly got up to leave.

As he raced up the stairs to the bed room a slip of parchment fell out of his pocket and drifted slowly back down to the kitchen stairs.

Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look and she only returned a sharp glare back at him before going over to the fallen parchment.

She read it slowly and said. "Well, it looks like this is the reason he is taking those classes."

Ron gave her a confused look and she said. "This is an adoption form… for Teddy Lupin."

Ron looked at her blankly in surprise.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning Harry awoke and went down to the kitchen first. Kreacher was already making breakfast when he came down stairs.

He didn't remember leaving his adoption papers under a book on the table, but a lot of things were fuzzy from last night.

Harry decided that he would push away the problems he couldn't fix and focus on the ones he could.

He threw himself into his study course for the next few weeks and tried to forget about Ginny.

Hermione started to feel strange with Ron and Harry both studying so much even though at first she was happy about it.

Ron wasn't completely turned into a bookworm and complained at times, but Harry never stopping didn't ever give him much else to do.

.

Harry went job hunting when he wasn't studying and went through several failed jobs because of his fame before George hired him at his joke shop.

George offered him a handsome sum to become a spokesman for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but Headmaster McGonagall caught wind of it after a few days.

She told him it was an inappropriate job for a Hogwarts Assistant Professor and Harry was reduced to a night stockman, much to George's disappointment.

.

Still George managed to get Harry to write out practical uses for some of his merchandise and even how he had personally used some of the items for sale in the shop during the war.

George framed his writings under the items on his stock shelves.

He and Harry were careful with exactly which items he wrote about as to not upset his future prospects as a teacher, but George always liked to push it to the limit.

Harry was offered much more, but worked George down to fifty Gallons a week which he saved as much of it as he could.

It was hard work for Harry with everything else he had to do to get ready for term and on top of that he worked nights.

He often came home near dawn from his job and went straight to bed without eating because he was so tired.

.

Hermione and Ron stayed at his house more often than their own. With their help and his own efforts, they managed to make his home livable again.

They each had their own room, but they still tended to sleep in the same room. The scars from weathering a war didn't fade so easily.

Finding safety and comfort in knowing that those you trusted most were nearby was something none of them wanted to let go of just yet, even though they wouldn't admit it aloud.

Harry managed to sneak out and take his two parenting classes without too much suspicion from Rom and Hermione.

.

They were having a late lunch and Hermione was helping Ron with his potions studies when the fireplace flared to life with emerald green flames.

Two letters wafted onto the kitchen floor that causes Harry to look up from his book before going retrieve them.

He opened the first of the two letters and began reading.

It was another faculty newsletter announcing that the school had passed inspection and would be opened for the start of term in less than two weeks.

Also in its pages was the list of teachers and the password for the Headmasters office, 'Tabby Cat'.

He opened the second more official letter and read it while eating a sandwich that Kreacher had made for him.

.

_"Dear Mr. Potter._

_This is a reminder letter from the Department of Family and Child Welfare._

_The hearing for your adoption of Teddy Remus Lupin will be held today at three pm sharp. Please do not be late._

_Please make sure you bring all necessary forms for the adoption process as well those that will be caregivers to the adoptee._

_Sincerely Rolanda Shire, Clerk of Family and Child Welfare."_

.

Harry read the letter three times before folding it up and putting it into his inner pocket of his robes.

Hermione and Ron watched him carefully as he read and went back to what they were doing just before he looked up from his letters.

Hermione took her plate to the sink and said. "Another newsletter I presume?"

Harry tried to remind casually as he went back to his reading and said. "Yes, it looks like Hogwarts passed its inspection and we should be receiving our letters soon."

Ron said. "That's good news. I don't suppose you know which books we are supposed to get yet? It would be nice to beat the crowds this year."

He gave him a regretful look and said. "I'm afraid not Ron."

.

Ron sighed and shook his head before saying. "Well at least we can get a jump on getting fitted for robes then. How about we go after lunch?"

Hermione eyed Harry carefully before turning to Ron and saying. "I think that is an excellent idea, don't you Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly to cover up his worry of being found out and said. "I already told you that I've been fitted for teacher's robes.

They should be arriving soon, but you and Ron should get a jump on it. I have something else to take care of today."

Harry braced himself for Hermione and Ron's grilling of questions, but Hermione only said. "Oh, I see then."

Something was out of place, they were acting strange, but Harry couldn't focus on that as he had other things on his mind.

.

He had already sent Bill and Fleur a letter to tell them that it would happen today.

After Ron and Hermione left for Diagon Alley and Harry rushed up stairs and put on his dress robes that George had given him.

He had forgotten to wash them and they still smelled faintly of gunpowder and sweets.

He was careful not to put his hands in the biting pockets as he flattened out some of the wrinkles with the palm of his hand.

It took him several minutes to tame his tangled hair before he shaved and made himself look as presentable as possible.

He checked and rechecked his forms before using the Floo Network to enter the Ministry of Magic.

Casey with his ever sour look was waiting for him and escorted him down the hall.

Harry had to go through security this time even though he wasn't carrying his wand because of the hearing.

.

After the lengthy process he was led to the cramped elevators.

The sharp sound of a bell rang out and the doors clattered open as an unseen voice said.

"Level Ten: Wizengamot Courtrooms, please watch your step."

Casey led him down the dark halls to a brightly lit waiting room.

"Now you wait here until the hearing starts. You're a bit early, but that is not a bad thing. If you need anything I'll be right outside Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said respectfully.

.

He was left alone in a square sitting area filled with rows of green seats and a large clock on the wall over the door.

He sat in an empty seat and waited with his lamented thoughts.

He had been working and studying nearly nonstop for almost a month trying to put Ginny out of his mind and sort out his responsibilities.

When he did have some time to spare he went over to Bill and Fleur's to spend time with his godson. He had grown very close to him in that time.

Harry had avoided coming over to The Burrow for dinner so he didn't get distracted from his work and Teddy.

Still, he sometimes wished he had tried to talk to her, especially now that the adoption was upon him and he still didn't have an active caregiver for Teddy.

.

He quickly pushed his troubled thoughts of Ginny away before he became lost in them and focused of the task at hand.

He pulled out the adoption form and went over the rest of the requirements again and again.

All of them he fulfilled except for an active caregiver and he didn't know if his home had passed inspection.

That information would be revealed in the hearing. Harry thought he would be nervous or worried, but he was calm.

If he was rejected then he would reapply as many times as it took. If Bill and Fleur were awarded guardianship for Teddy so be it, he was prepared for it.

One day when he was fit he would ask them for his godson. He hoped Bill and begrudgingly Fleur would give him Teddy when the time came.

The only thing that mattered to him was that he was doing his best.

.

The door opened and Bill in a black suit and Fleur in what looked like a very expensive formal white snake business dress entered the door.

Bill gave Harry a warm smile as he walked over to him and shook his hand. "Are you nervous there Harry?"

He honestly said. "Strangely no. I thought I would be."

"Ve are here as vequested, though I am not completely convinced this is vhat is best for Zeddy." Fleur said with a reserved expression.

Bill turned his smile to his wife and said. "Of course it is Fleur. You see how he has taken to Harry. Everything will be fine."

Fleur looked away and sighed as Bill looked around the room before coming back to Harry.

"So where is your significant other? You've been so tight lipped about everything." He asked curiously as he gazed around the room.

.

Harry gave him a slightly strained smile and said. "I don't have one…I've been too busy for the start of term and working for romance."

Bill's look went slightly worried ask he leaned down and asked. "But, Harry you have to have another active caregiver, don't you?"

He shook his head and said. "I'm sorry, but no, I don't. It's just us."

Fleur's eyes went wide in shock before asking."Zhen vhat are you planning to zell them?"

Harry looked over at her and honestly said. "The truth…Just the truth."

.

The doors suddenly opening stopped Bill and Fleur's protesting questions.

"Harry James Potter you are summoned to the courtroom. Please bring all documentation and witnesses with you."

An old, short, blond man said from the door wearing green robes as he bowed slightly and pointed his open hand out the door.

Harry tossed them both a quick glance before saying. "Well this is it…"

He headed out across the hall and through the large double oak doors into the courtroom.

Fleur gave Bill a worried look and he only shrugged unknowingly before following.

.

Harry had been in a courtroom several times before, but it had always been in a criminal courtroom.

The courtroom he entered was much smaller than he expected.

There were four rows on each side of him that could seat about forty people and most of them were filled with witched and wizards of varying age.

There was no prosecution side or defendant's side. There was only one table in the center of the open part of the room just before the judge's podium.

The judge was a tired old looking woman with short salt and pepper hair wearing long robes and glasses on top of her head.

Beside her wasn't a full tribunal of witches and wizard, but only two younger witches.

One was preparing the next case for her and the other was stacking and filing the cases she had just finished.

Both of them looked very over worked.

.

Harry came up to the small table and took his seat before setting his paper work on in front of him.

Bill and Fleur followed him in the wake of gasps and whispers when the others in the room realized just who had entered the courtroom.

They took a seat to either side of him as the whispers became louder and louder in the room.

The young witch on the judge's right handed her a folder and she opened it as she put on her reading glasses.

A tall thin wizard in black robes standing near the far wall came to the center of the room and called for silence.

.

The judge slowly took off her glasses and looked down at Harry, Fleur and Bill for a long moment.

"Case number twenty-one for August the twenty-fourth: The adoption of Ted Remus Lupin by Harry James Potter will now proceed.

The honorable Judge Vales is presiding." The thin wizard stated loudly.

The noise in the room quickly grew from others talking in shock until the judge banged her gavel on the podium.

"Silence!" She yelled crossed the room and slowly the talking ceased.

She looked over the room before returning her gaze to Harry.

.

"Mr. Potter I assume all your forms are in order." She said stiffly.

Harry grabbed the small stack of papers in front of him and said. "Yes, they are."

The man in black robes took the papers and walked across the small expanse before handing them to the judge.

She put back on her glasses and read for a moment before setting them down.

"Tell me Mr. Potter what relation is Teddy Lupin to you." She asked as she took off her glasses again.

"He is my Godson." Harry stated clearly.

.

She nodded ever so slightly. "I see that you have found employment, please tell me about your job and financial stability."

Harry cleared his throat and then said. "I work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as a night stocker. I'm paid two-hundred galleons a month.

Though the pay isn't significant, I am able to afford my expenses and save up for my last term of schooling.

I'm will be taking an Assistant Professor position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of term."

The judge picked up the form and then looked over at Harry clearly unimpressed.

.

"You are paid quite well for working part time as a night stocker, but not so well when you consenter that you are the sole source of income for your house hold.

You look to be barely scraping by and your Assistant Professor job is an unpaid position. Do you have significant funds saved up for your last year at Hogwarts?"

She asked with a hint of criticism.

Harry looked down slightly worried before looking back at the judge and saying. "My current bank balance is just shy of one hundred and sixty-eight galleons."

The old judged shook her head and said. "That is hardly significant when you have a year of schooling left. Do you plan you keep your part time job while you finish school?"

.

"If I need to work while I go to school then that's what I will do." Harry said with resolve.

"Yes Mr. Potter, but are you confidant that you can hold down two jobs on top of school and be a parent at the same time?" She asked unbelievingly as she looked down at him.

He suddenly understood the enormity of the task that he was trying to take on by himself as he looked down in thought.

"Harry will not be alone. He will have me and my wife to help him." Bill spoke up.

"Ahh yes, Bill and Fleur Weasley. You two have signed on as his caregivers. Please tell me about Mr. Potter's parenting skills." She asked formally after flipping through her folder.

"Teddy has taken a great liking to his godfather-" Bill started to say before the old Judge cut him off shortly.

"I didn't ask how well the child liked him. I only want to know about his parenting skills." She said and glanced sharply over the folder.

.

Fleur stood up in offense and stated boldly. "His parenting skillz were horrid before learning from us, but he kept trying and never gave up.

He messes up somezimes and ve have to show him the vay, but there is one thing zat is for certain. He is alvays doing his best for Zeddy's sake."

Bill was shocked at her sudden change of heart. "Messing up is part of learning to be a parent. Anyone who claims to be a perfect caregiver vithout raising several children is lying.

You vill always stumbles along zee vay. Harry Potterz convictions are without equal when you compare them to what he has alveady done.

If he sayze he will do something, zhen I believe that his record speaks for him."

.

Judge Vales looked over her papers at Fleur with a critical eye.

"Mrs. Delacour I did not ask about what Mr. Potter's convictions concerning his ability to fight evil wizards.

Only his parenting skills and what is best for the child matter right now." She said sharply and Fleur clenched her first and glared at the ground in anger.

She shuffled through her papers and then looked at Harry before asking.

"Your grades in the parenting classes are barely passing and hardly impressive Mr. Potter.

Your home also barely passed inspection and a number of things still need to be straightened out in your household.

I see you employ a house elf named Kreacher. How is he around young children and what is his household skills?"

.

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment.

He didn't think that he would be asked about Kreacher during the hearing because house elves weren't allowed to be legal caregivers, but now it was painfully obvious that he would.

He silently cursed himself for not seeing it coming and asking Kreacher about his skills.

"Ummm." He cleared his throat and stood up straight before saying.

"Kreacher cleans and cooks for the household Judge Vales. He also goes to the market for me if I am too busy.

As for how he is around children…I honestly couldn't say…"

.

Judged Vales looked down her nose at him in slight annoyance and said.

"You haven't filled out all the information about your house elf and it shows that he has been in your employment for some years now.

You didn't give us his age or past job history and now you are telling me you have no idea how well he is around children.

From his picture it looks like he is well on in years and might not be the most capable servant.

It is in your public record that you are also one of the founding members of S.P.E.W.

I find it odd indeed that you would have a house elf in your employment after reading S.P.E.W. moral guidelines.

Has Kreacher ever even met Teddy Lupin?"

.

Harry had to choke back his spiteful words that he wanted to yell at her for talking about Kreacher in such a way.

"No, Kreacher has yet to meet Teddy...but he is looking forward to it. He told me himself." He said.

"Hmph! Wanting to meet and being qualified to be around the child are two different things Mr. Potter." She said sternly to him.

.

"If you wish to know about Kreacher Mrs. Then you should ask Kreacher." Kreacher had been sitting in the front row quietly and unseen finally spoke up.

"Kreacher will answer any questions you have."

He scooted to the edge of the bench and dropped down onto his feet as Harry looked over at him in surprise.

He hobbled over and stood next to Harry confidently in his white pillow case with a ketchup stain on it.

"I didn't know you came Kreacher." Harry leaned down and whispered to him.

"Master did not forbid me to come sir." He said softly back to him while looked at the judge.

.

"I see…Mr. Potter you would do well to teach your house elf some manners regarding his outburst in the presence of wizards." She said as she turned her nose up at Kreacher's wrinkled form.

"Kreacher is not just some house elf or servant or slave…Kreacher is a member of Harry Potter's family!" Kreacher stated boldly.

Judge Vales tried unsuccessfully to choke back a laugh and several others in the audience laughed out right.

"A house elf…A mere servant a member of Harry potter's family. HAHA that elf must have fallen on his head one too many times!"

Someone in the crowd stated before laughing loudly.

.

Harry's face was flushed with outrage and anger as he stood up and placed his hands on Kreacher's diminutive shoulders.

Kreacher looked up at him with a soft confused look as Harry gave him an understanding look back.

He turned his angry eyes on the audience and sharply said.

"By mocking Kreacher you are mocking me and all I have done for you all.

Kreacher is a member of my family and should be treated with the same respect that you would give me."

Their laughing turned into shocked, silent surprise when they saw that he was serious. Harry turned his head back towards judge and said.

"If you have questions for Kreacher then ask them. He has already offered to answer them."

.

Judge Vales blinked a few time in surprise before clearing her throat and then she said.

"Very well, Kreacher…Please tell me how old you are."

"I am eighty-seven years old." He stated.

"How much experience do you have dealing with children?" She said smartly.

"I helped my mother raise one generation of the Black family and then another by myself after she passed away." He said confidently.

"Oh really…and how did you help raise them? What were your day to day chores in taking care of them?" She said slyly in disbelief.

"I did everything from heating up bottles and changing diapers to doing laundry and protecting them as a body guard." He said without pause.

"How many children have you raised, as you so aptly put it?" She said as her eyes narrowed at the small aged house elf.

"I helped my mother raise five of the Black family and I was largely left to my own to raise Sirius and Regulus until they were ready for school." He said.

.

"I see…" She said distantly as she went back to reading the forms for a long moment.

"There is the matter of Teddy's possible condition…" She said as she looked out over them and eyed the claw marks on Bills face carefully.

"Tell me if it is known whether or not his tests have been favorable in diagnosing his condition."

She said suggestively as to not announce that he might be a werewolf because it was against the law to reveal the medical condition of a person with their permission.

Harry said. "He was just tested for the third time and the results were inconclusive.

The healers at St. Mungo's have informed us that he will most likely not show any signs of the condition until he reaches the age of two years old.

Any test before then will likely not be accurate."

.

Judge Vales turned to Bill and said. "Should Teddy develop such a condition can you truly be unbiased with him."

Bill only smiled and said. "Of course we can. I don't hold a grudge against someone because of something another has done."

She turned back to Harry and asked. "If the child's future tests prove unfavorable what experience do you have in dealing with someone with this kind of problem?"

Harry confidently said.

"I have had dealings with his father and he had the condition. He told me at length about his childhood and how he and those around him handled his disease.

I've also had firsthand experience seeing the sickness at its worst and I know what potion to give him if he has a fit."

.

She looked at him questioningly and asked. "Are you capable of making such a potion yourself? I have heard it is a very advanced potion to create."

Harry shook his head and honestly said. "No, I cannot make the potion myself, but I will be working one of the finest potion makers when I start my job as an assistant professor for Hogwarts.

Professor Slughorn has already agreed to make the potion for me until I am capable of making it on my own."

She nodded at him mildly impressed. "That is the first acceptable answer I've received from you Mr. Potter. Now…tell me, who is the other active caregiver for the child.

You have not filled that part of the form out. I doubt you came down here just to waste the courts already strained time."

.

Harry didn't even flinch before saying. "I don't have one."

She looked at him in slight shock before saying. "Come again…"

"I don't have one." He said again firmly.

She tilted her head at him in confusion. "Mr. Potter…Are you trying to tell me someone with your reputation couldn't find even a single person willing to help you raise this child?

Surely if you couldn't find anyone then I fear for anyone else that comes through my court room trying to adopt a child." She said in a reserved manner.

.

Harry looked down in thought for a brief moment before looking at her with resolve.

"I could have easily found someone to come before the court and tell you that they would be his caregiver.

But I want someone that will do it because they care for Teddy, not because they want to thank me for what I have done.

The few people that I could ask that would do it for Teddy are the people I couldn't ask because I knew they couldn't refuse me.

I didn't want to force someone to be his parent.

I came before the court today to ask for guardianship of my godchild in the hopes that the court would see that I am doing the best I can to provide for him."

He said and there were murmurs from the crowd of witches and wizards.

.

Judge Vales took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mr. Potter, please try to look at things from my point of view. You are hardly financially stable to support a child.

You have another year of schooling ahead of you. You are taking an unpaid assistant professor job while going to school.

Your house is barely livable and you are planning to work at your part time job. Just with all these things I'd be concerned if you would get any sleep at all.

If you had custody of Teddy as well then when would you have time to take care of him?" She asked him intently.

.

"I will make time for Teddy and I have many friends that will help me take care of him when I can't, friends that I trust." He said with his shoulders back and his head held high.

She gave him a critical look before saying.

"Friends to help you and you didn't even get them to sign on as inactive caregivers?

I trust you knew that you can have up to fifteen caregivers, yet you only arrived with the minimum of two.

Your whole application seems to only live up to the most minimum of standers.

This is why the law states that there is to be two active caregivers.

It was deemed too great of a task for just one person that doesn't share their blood to raise a child alone.

A growing child needs both the influences of a mother and a father figure. This is why the law is written as it is."

She said and for the first time during the hearing she looked down at him with an honestly regretful expression on her face.

"Your efforts are admirable for your young age, but without another to actively help you raise the child I cannot give you custody of your godson."

She stated and raised her gavel before saying. "I rule to continue Bill and Fleur Weasley's temporary guardianship of Teddy Lupi-"

.

"I will do it!" A emotional female voice sounded from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. A hood and black cloaked figure stood near the back of the room with their hand raised in the air.

"I will be Teddy's active caregiver…" The figure said and then slowly lowered its arm as the murmurs in the room started to grow louder.

Judge Vales gazed at the figure sarcastically as the cloaked person's loud, booted footsteps echoed through the courtroom.

The judge turned her sarcastic look towards Harry and stated. "One of your rabid fans I assume?"

Harry was reeling in stunned shock. He would have known that voice in his sleep.

The figure stopped at the table in front of the podium near Harry as Mrs. Vales rolled her eyes in annoyance.

.

"Well I'm sure you _must_ have done your homework on this matter and know what is required of you so as to not waste anymore of the courts time so let us cut to the chase."

She stated in a sarcastic unbelieving tone. "Tell me, do you live at number twelve Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, I do and I'm well aware that an active caregiver must reside in the same home as the child. I've also passed both parenting classes with perfect scores."

She stated as she reached into her robes and pulled out a stack of papers.

.

Judges Vales look when from disbelieving to timidly curious.

"And who exactly are you?" She asked while leaning back slightly as the cloaked person placed the forms on her podium.

She hunched slightly in embarrassment as she back up to the table Harry was sitting at.

"Oh…I'm sorry your honor." She said as she pulled back the hood of her cloak and it fell around her shoulders.

"I am Hermione Jean Granger. Harry is my best friend." She said while trying to cover her worried face with a calm look, but she still looked timid.

.

Harry whispered loudly to her in shock. "Hermione why are you here? What about your wizard muggle relations job? You can't help me, attend school and take on that!"

She blinked her watery eyes a few times before glancing at him and then facing the judge once more.

"I didn't…You're-…I mean Teddy is more important right now." She said finally collecting her thoughts.

"You turned it down?" Harry said in stunned disbelief.

Hermione bit her lips as she looked at the floor and then swallowed hard before meeting his gaze for only a moment.

"I turned it down Harry…I took a temporary filing job in the Department of Regulations instead." She said and then looked away.

"But, Hermione…that intern job was your dream." Harry said in disbelief at what she had done.

She stood tall and said. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the ones you care about Harry. You and Ron taught me that or did you forget your little chest lesson?"

"This isn't a game Hermione!" He hissed loudly.

"That is exactly right Harry, it isn't." She said with resolve.

.

Harry wanted to tell her no, that it wasn't fair to her and Ron but he couldn't.

As guilty as he felt he couldn't turn down her offer nor did he know what it would do to his friendship with Ron, but Teddy was what was most important.

He hoped Ron would understand.

.

"Ahh yes, Hermione Granger, I've seen you in the paper nearly as much as Mr. Potter over the years.

They print stories that you two are inseparable, but no matter. Tell me of your relationship with Mr. Potter and Teddy Lupin." She asked.

Hermione was slightly flushed at her words before regaining her calm confidence and saying.

"Harry is my best friend and Teddy…Well he is someone Harry will need help taking care of. I'm here to help him with that as best I can."

Hermione gave Harry a timid glance and he smiled slightly at her in proud thanks before she smiled timidly back.

She went over to the podium and handed the judge her stack of forms before returning to Harry's side.

.

The judge eyed the forms for a moment before taking off her glasses and setting them down in front of her.

"I must say your forms are in much better order than Mr. Potter.

I see your current income is two-hundred and twenty Galleons a month and you have a more respectable job.

With your combined incomes you might actually be able to hold down a household if you are frugal.

You also have had prior experience in child care taking care of your younger cousins over the summers that you weren't in school.

Do you also plan you to keep your job through your final term of schooling?"

"Yes, I do judge Vales, if that is what is needed to maintain the household." Hermione said respectfully.

.

"I see…You are very much like Mr. Potter in that you already have a very full schedule.

What type of job do you wish to pursue after you're your schooling?" She asked carefully.

"I will pursue a career in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures for better and fairer laws for our non wizard magical creatures and the better treatment of them as a whole as they have been grossly mistreated under common wizarding law or I will pursue a job in wizard muggle relations.

I am unsure of which I will pursue more actively as of yet your honor." She stated.

Harry cringed at her words and shook his head as he covered his face with his hand.

The crowds in the stands all had glazed over eyes.

.

Hermione gave Harry a worried look that clearly said. _"Too much?"_

Harry gave her a strained look and nodded.

Judge Vales coughed quietly before saying. "Well, you certainly have things planned out…"

Hermione looked down slightly but refused to break eye contact with judge Vales out of principal.

She read through the forms again more carefully and then said.

"What experiences do you have in dealing with the child's possible conduction?"

.

Hermione confidently stated. "I have extensive dealing with another that had the conduction and I can make the potion to quell the diseases effects.

I have a sizeable stock of the ingredients already stored away should the need ever arise that I need to use them.

Furthermore I've studied several books on the matter and…" She suddenly stopped herself when she saw Harry giving her the 'You're going it again' look.

Hermione looked down in slight embarrassment.

.

"I see then, but I need you to define your 'best friend' comment Ms. Granger. I need a better idea of your relationship with Mr. Potter than that." The judge said carefully and curiously.

Hermione looked at the judge with shocked outrage before blatantly stated.

"The relationship status of a couple is protected by wizarding law and is only required to be given forth if the couple is applying for tax exemplary status.

Any other inquirery into the relationship to a person falls under of Privacy Protection Act passed in nineteen twenty-two that clearly states-"

"I am well aware of what the P.P.A. states Ms. Granger though I am fairly sure you do not understand our laws as well as you think you do." Judge Vales cut her off.

Hermione boldly stated. "I hardly see what legal law demands I divulge such information. What bed that I rest my head in is hardly the government's business!"

.

"You seem to fail to understand the situation you're in.

It is true according to the P.P.A. that you do not have to divulge such information, but without a complete idea of your relationship how am I supposed to make my judgment?

If you can't even clearly state your relationship status like you are an embarrassed first year at school then how can you be mature enough to raise a child?

The laws are not as black and white as the parchment that they are written on Miss Granger.

Otherwise Judges like me wouldn't be needed at all in our legal system.

If you wish to be Teddy Lupin's parent I need reassurances that you and Mr. Potter can provided a loving home for the child.

So I will ask you again Miss Granger, what is your relationship with Mr. Potter?" Judge Vales stated in exasperation.

.

"I-I um…Well you see…" Hermione stammered and then blushed at the floor as Harry watched her carefully before turning his gaze back to the judge.

Harry stood up. "Hermione has always been there for me and she has saved my life more times than I have ever saved hers.

I know you will want to stop me, but please hear me out. It will help you understand our relationship as best as I can tell you.

In my first year of school I would have been killed if she hadn't been there to tell me how to deal with devils snare.

In our second year she became petrified by a basilisk just to leave me a message as to what it was that I would be facing.

Without that information I would have been walking blindly into an even more dangerous situation than I already was.

.

My fourth year was well publicized when I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament by a Death Eater.

She took the time to teach me exactly how to battle a dragon and I'm still here to tell the tale if that's any indication to you.

Last year she really showed me just how strong her will was though.

Dumbledore told us that one day we would all be faced with a time in our lives when we would have to make a decision.

A decision between what was easy and what was right and I saw that decision when Hermione had to make it.

Just before Christmas the person she cared about most, under the influence of dark magic, decided to leave us and our mission to destroy Voldemort.

She had to choose to either stay with me one a very dangerous mission or to leave with him.

It hurt her a great deal, but she made the right choice and stayed with me.

Without her I wouldn't have been able to bring down Voldemort and there might have been a few less people in the room, myself included.

If I needed to, I'd gladly take the killing curse again if it meant protecting her." He said unflinchingly to the judge.

.

"Harry! You most certainly will not do something that dramatic to protect me! I can take care of myself…" She scolded him.

Harry never even looked over at her and said.

"What else would you expect for someone with a 'Hero Complex' Hermione? Besides I know you'd do the same for me."

"That's not the point Harry!" She said loudly at him before he turned to her and said. "I'm afraid that is the point Hermione."

.

Judge Vales gave them a sour look before saying. "I'd swear that I'm dealing with two lawyers fresh out of collage with the way you two answer questions.

So as that we aren't here all day let me simplify the question and I want to references to battle.

Mr. Harry Potter do you love Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at Harry in shock at what his answer might be.

Harry blinked a few before saying. "Of course I love her, after all I trust her with my life after all."

Hermione looked down slightly embarrassed as Judge Vales turned to her and said. "Hermione Granger do you love Mr. Potter?"

"I-I..well you see…" She stammered before looking over at Harry's revolved and calm face.

He was so unflinching that she could have swore that he had been chiseled out of stone and a statue of him had been placed in the courtroom.

.

"Yes, I love him." She said as she turned to the judge confidently and gripped Harry's hand tightly even though you only meant it as a friend.

The Judge sighed in exasperation before saying. "Finally a straight answer out of you two. Now we can move on."

She looked over at Bill and asked. "Mr. William Weasley, please tell me of your occupation."

Bill stood up slowly and said. "I am a curse breaker for Gringotts Bank."

She read over a form in front of her for a moment before turning her gaze back to him.

"And is your chosen profession a dangerous one?" She asked skeptically.

"It was a lot more exciting in the brochure to be honest. I spend the bulk of my time researching ancient history and lore to find suitable dig sites to search for valuables.

Then I research the dig site and the era that it was built in for possible curses and traps that might be placed there before I finally get to do what my job title states that I do.

I get to go in and try to break the curses and enchantments on the site, but no, it is not as dangerous as it sounds." He stated knowingly.

Judge Vales cleared her throat before continuing.

"For your income you put down that it is variable. Would you please clarify that?"

.

"Certainly, I'm paid on commission. A percentage of what I find is given to me as payment for my services.

Should I find a great treasure my pay can sustain my family for years. Then again if I find nothing I am not paid at all." Bill replied professionally.

The judge asked. "And have you been successful throughout the years? What is your average yearly income?"

Bill thought about it for a moment before stating. "My over all yearly income over the past seven years is roughly around twelve thousand gallons a year on average."

She gave him a pleased look and said. "It sounds as though you have been successful to me Mr. Weasley."

She turned her gaze to Fleur and said. "It says you are a stay at home housewife Mrs. Delacour in this documentation. It also states that you were the top student in your year at school.

Is there any reason that you decided to not pursue a career?"

.

Fleur look at her stiffly and said.

"Zhere are several veasons, but the main ones are that my husband alveaty makes more zhen enough for us to live comfortably and ve plan to start a family soon."

Judge Vales leaned back and stoked her face in thought. "I see and do you have a lot of free time on your hands?" She asked slowly.

Fleur bit her lips together in anger clearly seeing that the judge was baiting the questions. She gritted her teeth and smiled back before saying.

"Not as much as I vould like. I am still learning the culture and my husband's favorite dishez, but over all yes."

.

The judge looked out over those in attendance before looking at Harry, Hermione and Kreacher.

"Mr. Potter…You and Miss Granger can offer the child a house that needs more than a bit of work to it, a strained income and lastly very little of your time.

Mr. Weasley and his wife can offer a stable and safe home as well as the time and experience to take care of the child."

Hermione wasn't even aware of the pained, regretful face she was showing or the fact that she was gripping Harry's hand so tightly.

"You two are at a very critical time in your lives. Though you both are legally adults, you have aspirations that require you to finish school.

Schooling is hard enough alone. I know you are his Godfather and it was the parents' wishes, but I have to rule in favor of the child's best interests.

You may disagree with my ruling now, but I commend your efforts for trying so hard. One day you two will thank me for this.

I recommend you come back and reapply after you two have graduated next year." Harry looked down in acceptance as he squeezed Hermione's hand back.

.

Judge Vales stated. "You two simply do not have the free time to raise a child at this time-"

"And is there any law stating that he can't have two fathers?" A loud voice asked.

Witches and wizards were turning the heads in random directions looking for the source.

"I don't believe it…" Harry said under his breath in shock.

Hermione looked over at Harry in blank disbelief. "H-He couldn't have…He wouldn't…" Hermione whispered back at him.

.

Judge Vales glared around the room before stating in an annoyed voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The sound of several bones popping in rapid succession echoed across the courtroom before a pair of feet suddenly emerged near the left side of the courtroom.

The person took in a deep breath of air before throwing back the hood of an invisibility cloak.

He had pale white skin, blue eyes and red hair. "Ergh, man my legs are numb!" He said reaching down to rub his invisible loins.

"I remember when all three of us could fit under this cloak…Now I have to hunch just to keep myself hidden!"

"Ron! Wh-What are you doing here?" Harry stated in shock.

"What do think I'm doing here? I'm here to help you of course." He said.

.

Ron winced uncomfortably and he hobbled over to them. "Ergh…pins and needles." He said under his breath.

He stopped near his brother and leaned on the table for support as the judge scowled at Casey, but he only smiled back.

"Mr. Potter this is a courtroom not a carnival. I trust you don't have any more people hiding under cloaks or waiting to pop out of the audience?"

She said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I-I don't think so…"He said in an unsure tone as he took a slow look around.

.

"Very well then." She said shortly and then turned her annoyed glare towards Ron.

"This hearing has already run far too long as it is. Please state your name."

Ron took off the cloak and gave her a timid worried look as he said. "My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Good, now you have ten seconds to explain why you are here before I have the Auror's cart you out of my courtroom." She said sharply at him.

"Umm…Right." He said nervously and then swallowed hard.

"You see, Harry is my best mate…and he has this habit of keeping his problems to himself.

He was even going to go after He Who Must Not Be Named twice by himself before me and Hermione stopped him.

He's always putting the whole world's problems on his shoulders and shutting everyone else out of his own.

.

Me and Hermione found out about him trying to adopt Teddy and it seems we had the same idea. Oh…right."

He patted around on his wrinkled dress robes slowly and then more franticly as time wore on before cringing with a strained look on his face.

"I-It seems I forgot my form on the kitchen counter." He said regretfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Bu-But I took Parenting Classes A and B and well, I passed class A…" He said and then gave Harry an apologetic look before saying.

"But I'll have to take class B again." He stated with a worried look.

.

"Ronald Weasley how could you have failed Class B? It was so easy compared to class A!" Hermione yelled at him.

He smiled bitterly and mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Let's just say Accio diaper wasn't one of my better ideas…"

Harry choked on his laughter as Hermione stared at him opened mouthed in disbelief.

"You didn't…" She said.

"I did…The mess was unbelievable." He said in a strained voice refusing to look at them.

.

"Uhhum!" The judge cleared her throat loudly. "If you three are finished with your private conversation can we move on then?"

She said as the glared down at them and they shrank back slightly from guilt.

"Now, Ronald Weasley. Do you also live with Mr. Potter?" She asked quickly.

"Yes I moved in about-" He started to say before Judge Vales impatiently said.

"Yes or no will do Mr. Ronald Weasley. Are you also planning to attend your last year of school at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." He replied nervously.

"Are you currently employed?" She asked.

"Umm no." He said unsure of himself.

.

"Do you feel you will have enough free time to help raise the adoptee and attend school?" She asked.

Ron struggled with his thoughts for a moment before saying.

"I-I'm not sure, but I handed in my prefects badge and I've already turned down Madame Hooch's offer to make me Quidditch captain.

Harry turned it down first though. "

The Judge stiffly said in an annoyed and disbelieving tone. "Mr. Ronald Weasley, do you have any experience at all in caring for a child?"

"Umm yes actually, well a bit anyway." He said nervously and Harry and Hermione looked at him in reserved shock.

"I used to help my brothers watch my little sister Ginny when she was younger." He said while carefully looking around at all the strange looks he was getting.

.

The judge leaned back in her chair and said. "Very well then, tell me what you did to care for your sister?"

"I mainly just made sure she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to, but she was a real handful at times. If anything else came up Bill would handle it."

He said clearly unsure if his answer was good enough.

"Bill?" She asked him.

"Oh, right…Bill is William's nickname." He said as he glanced over at his brother.

Bill nodded slightly but remained quiet.

.

Judge Vales turned to Bill and asked. "Please tell me Mr. William Weasley, how well do you feel your brother took care of your younger sister during these times?"

Bill's smile brightened. "I'd say he did amazingly well.

This one time me and my other brothers managed to get in three whole Quidditch games on a warm Sunday afternoon in before he came to beg us for help."

"He could only handle her for a few hours before asking for assistance? That is hardly impressive Mr. Weasley." She said shortly.

"Trust me your honor, it was very impressive. Fred and George almost gave him a medal for it." He said with strained teeth like Ginny was right behind him.

He neglected to tell the judge that the medal they were going to give him would shoot tar all over his robes.

.

The judge eyed him carefully and said. "So you mean to tell me that your sister was unruly."

"Unruly is an understatement…Several times it took all six of us to restrain her when my parents were away." He said carefully.

"I see..." She said in a reserved tone with new found respect for Ron.

She started going back through the forms in front of her and then looked at the clock on the wall before groaning and going back to the papers.

After studying them for several long moments she took off her glasses and turned her piercing gaze back to them all.

She shook her head and sighed silently before she sat up a little straighter and said.

"Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, please step forward."

.

Harry and Hermione didn't move as Ron shyly came to join them in the center of the courtroom.

She spoke clear and louder than before and her voice echoed in the small room.

"The court can't, in good faith, give you all full custody of Teddy Lupin."

Harry looked down slightly deflated as he gripped both Hermione and Ron's hands tightly while waiting for her to keep speaking.

"The court has, however, decided to award the three of you…" She said and Harry suddenly picked up his head and stared at her intently in shocked anticipation.

He was holding their hands so tightly that Hermione with wincing in pain but remained silent.

"Joint custody of Teddy Remus Lupin, with Mr. William Weasley and Mrs. Fleur Delacour…" She said and Harry's face when blank while his tight grip went slack.

.

He stood there starring out at nothingness and murmurs started to grow before he regained his sense of self again.

Hermione nearly collided with Ron from Harry suddenly pulling them into a tight embrace.

Hermione's toes were barely touching the ground and she had a slightly pained expression on her face while Ron looked like he was crouching over in more of a head lock than a hug.

Neither of them could fight off his sudden monstrous strength as he buried his face in-between their shoulders.

"You two… have to be the best friends anyone could…ask for…" He said emotionally.

Ron awkward pained look turned softer and he said. "And you have to be the thickest git I've ever met mate. You know all you had to do was ask."

.

The audience started to applaud and Judge Vales banged several times. "Order! Order!" She yelled in a commanding voice and the noise slowly died down.

Harry carefully returned Hermione to the ground and released Ron before wiping his teary eyes several times.

"Mr. Potter, this ruling is pending on several things. Mr. Ronald Weasley passing his next parenting class for one and your house hold being in a much better state as well.

Also this is a probationary period for this ruling and you will have a social worker check in on your care of the child every month.

Mr. William and Mrs. Delacour will still keep primary care of the child as all three of you have school during the week.

You will be caring for the child for three weekends out of the month.

Should your parenting skills be lacking at any point then full custody will be transferred to Mr. William and his wife."

She stated but Harry couldn't stop smiling. It was like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

.

"I trust these terms are acceptable to each of you?" She said as her eyes fell on them all one after another and even Delacour gave her a slight smile back.

"Very well then." Judge Vales stated as she raised her gavel. "Then this session of the court is-"

The double doors at the back of the court room suddenly creaked on their hinges.

The judge hung her head and growled more than sighed before picking her head up.

She flatly said in exasperation towards the door. "You are too late. The court as already ruled."

The sounds of booted heels on hard stone echoed through the courtroom.

The patrons near the entrance looked down at the walkway and traced the steps of something that was too short to be seen.

After a long moment a creature just shy of three feet tall with pointed ears and wearing an immaculately clean suit entered the center of the court room.

.

He stood facing the judge and bowed. "My apologies your honor, but I am here at the request of the Minister of Magic to read two letters concerning Mr. Harry Potter."

The goblin said and the bowed slightly at her again.

She shot him a sour yet professional look before saying. "Very well…If it is at the Minister's request then I cannot refuse him. Say your piece and be gone."

The goblin stood up fully and pulled two letters out from behind him. He cleared his throat loudly and then opened one of them.

"For services above and beyond the call of any wizard, Mr. Harry Potter has been awarded three-hundred thousand galleons for the elimination of Voldemort as per his bounty.

Furthermore he is awarded the medal of the twin crossed golden wands, our highest honor, to be picked up from the Minister of Magic himself at his conventions.

The second letter is from Gringotts Bank." The middle ages goblin licked his finger before using his sharp claw to open the letter.

"The current balance of Mr. Harry James Potter's account is at three-hundred thousand and one-hundred and forty-two galleons, sixteen sickles and two krunts."

.

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry in his shock before he returned her smile.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked and Ron only gave her a confused look before saying.

"Yeah ,Harry's filthy stinking rich!"

Hermione and Harry were oblivious to his statement.

"We are…" Hermione said shyly and timidly.

Harry nodded with a slight smile before and saying.

"A family now…"

.

* * *

><p>After Notes: If you don't care about the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or never plan to go there then just skip this part.<p>

.

Well, I got to see the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and it was a great vacation.

It was raining the whole time we were there, but that turned out to be both a blessing and disguise and a curse.

I did my homework on the park and the general word was that it was about four to six hours to go through each other the six sections of the park.

I had only planed on getting to see the Harry Potter and most of the Jurassic park section before we had to leave as we only had one day.

Yet we got to see every part of the park except the Dr. Seuss's section because it was raining.

.

We rode the "Forbidden Journey" ride twice before nine-thirty AM, because it was just that good of a ride.

The "Flight of the Hippogriff" rides line was so short we rode it three times in less than twenty minutes while waiting for some of the older members of our group to finish their shopping.

I got to eat at the three broom sticks and had a pint of English beer (it is a lot more like a high school cafeteria than a sit down restaurant).

The food was …Meh, but so were the prices. It was about eight to ten dollars a person, which is pretty good for theme park food.

I had never rode a "Hanging feet" roller coaster before and decided to get one the "Twin Dragons" right after drinking a pint of English beer (AKA kind of harsh by American standers).

There are two sides to this particular roller coaster, a red side and a blue side. One of them is rather fast and strait and the other is more like a corkscrew ride from hell…

Guess which one I ended up on? Yup, I was on the front line of the corkscrew side with a fresh pint of harsh beer in me (blue side).

Thankfully I didn't get sick, but I was worried that I was going to lose my shoes on the ride!

.

Afterwards we ended up in the Arabian section of the park and we saw a magic show that wasn't even listed on the map.

An item I wished I had gotten as a souvenir was sold after the show. You could buy a fire proof flaming wallet that lit itself on fire whenever you opened it!

But I wasn't willing to spend forty-four dollars at the time as it was still the start of the day for us.

My ten year old son and I were the only ones of our group that dared try the water rides when it was a toasty seventy degrees outside at high noon.

We went on Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges first and I got soaked to the skin.

My son favorite ride (that he could go on) was the Dudley Do Right's Rip Saw Falls.

We went from soaked to drenched and not long afterwards the sun went down and it dropped to sixty degrees.

Me and my son were freezing in our wet clothes by the time we stopped to get dinner at Mythos.

.

That was the first time that I have ever been to a restaurant that had five star services. My wife felt sick and didn't eat what she ordered and the server took it off the bill!

The first thing I wanted though was a drink with a lot of alcohol in it to stop my chattering teeth.

I got a whiskey bomb (tasted like cherry punch with a shot of whiskey in it) and downed it. It helped warm me up for about ten minutes then the effect faded.

When the waitress got back I asked her which drink had the most alcohol in it and she told me it was some twenty dollar drink that came with a souvenir glass.

I ordered it and drank the whole thing, but I swear the bar tender forgot to put the liquor in it. It tasted like blue Kool-Aid, but didn't warm me up at all.

The food was really good there especially since it was only ten to twenty dollars a plate, but (like most theme park restaurants) there was a lot on the menu.

Think Chill's or TGI Friday's prices with better food and the best services I've ever had at a restaurant.

.

My grandmother in-law ordered one thing and it wasn't what she thought it was when they brought it to the table (it was potato skins and cheese with a few other things on it).

She, however, liked it so much that she made sure everyone at the table at least tried it before nearly finishing the rest.

Before we left I order another whiskey bomb while everyone else order desert.

The waitress informed me that normally the restaurant had a two drink limit and that she had already technically served me three (the twenty dollar "Blue Kool-Aid" one counted as two).

She said she would have to ask her supervisor if it was alright to server me another (I guessed correctly that the park rules where there so that there wasn't drunk patrons staggering around when they mainly catered to children).

A middle aged cook came to our table a few minutes later and asked how the food was.

He apparently took pity on me seeing me shivering in my wet blue jeans with my hands clasped between my thighs.

A few moments later he brought me another whiskey bomb and said I quote.

"Here you are sir. It is on the house. Please enjoy the rest of your stay at universal studios."

.

Thankful wasn't the word for how I felt about the service there and then the check came.

Me and my mother in law had the usual friendly argument. She wanted to pay for everything and I wanted to at least pay for my drinks.

We settled on her paying and me handling the tip. The total came to just under one hundred and seventy dollars for five adults and one kid to eat (twenty six of that was just my drinks).

We came to the normal agreement that she would pay for the meals and I would handle the tip. I left the waitress a fifty dollar bill as a tip and we left.

The warm drink didn't last as long as I hoped it would and the effects wore off before we entered the big souvenir shop at the entrance to the park.

My son had been waiting for this and asked my in-laws to buy him a copy of Harry Potter's wand (which they did).

( I, personally, thought that Hermione's wand looked the best, but he wouldn't listen to me).

.

In my shivering cold my wife asked me for a Gryffindor robe from the gift shop and I bought it for her.

Over one hundred dollars for it and our cats use it as a blanket to sleep on.

Going into the park I only felt two things just had to be done while we were there: having a butterbeer and going on the Forbidden Journey ride.

.

Going on the Forbidden Journey ride is defiantly a must if you visit this park.

I had heard that you could actually take a bottle of butterbeer home and I had promised my sister one, yet I didn't find it bottled on my trip there.

We had it at the three broom sticks and it tasted like Jones Rootbeer with a cream topping that had slightly more than a hint of butterscotch.

If you are there and order one, DON'T STIR IT! I did and it was a complete mess. It was like a volcano experiment gone wrong!

It was so sweet that I didn't even finish half of it.

If you ever get the chance to, go there. You will not regret it.

.


End file.
